New Arrow
by wilmer34
Summary: Tres meses después de la derrota de Ra's Al Ghul y salvar a Starling City, Oliver y Felicity se fueron de la ciudad dejándola protegida por los demás miembros del equipo Arrow hasta que una persona misteriosa combate el crimen haciéndose pasar por un nuevo Arrow sin saber que haciendo esto dará los primeros inicios a una nueva batalla entre el bien y el mal.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado tres largos meses desde que el equipo Arrow logro derrotar al anterior líder de la Liga de Asesinos, Ra's Al Ghul y salvar a Starling City de ser destruida por un arma biológica. Pero a pesar de ganar esta dura batalla los miembros del equipo Arrow sufrió tanto un fuerte daño como una gran recompensa. En los tres meses que pasaron no hubo si ni una sola noticia del principal héroe de la ciudad, Arrow también conocido como el ex-millonario, Oliver Queen debido a que este se fue de la ciudad junto con Felicity Smoak y por fin podían vivir felices ya que sabían que la ciudad se encontraba en buenas manos pero lo que no sabían eran de los sucesos ocurridos después de su partida.

El edificio principal de Palmer Technologies había explotado mientras que su CEO, Ray Palmer estaba trabajando en su traje tecnológico de vigilante, Atom. Por suerte Ray logro sobrevivir con pocas heridas de alguna forma pero había estado en el hospital durante dos meses. Además que Laurel Lance, alias Canario Negro y Thea Queen, alias Speedy habían estado limpiando las calles de la ciudad de los criminales junto con la ayuda de John Diggle pero aun así la pasaban difícil sin la ayuda de Oliver, Felicity y además de Roy Harper que después de fingir su muerte se fue de Starling y decidió dejar su vida como Arsenal. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que muy pronto la ciudad tendría de nuevo a su principal vigilante.

 **En un almacén abandonado en los puertos…**

Se podía observar varios camiones con varias cajas llenas de drogas y armas y además alrededor de los camiones había al menos de unos diez hombres armados y un hombre con traje, lentes y se podía observar que tenia cabello negro y estaba fumando mientras se acercaba a unos sujetos que obviamente eran traficantes y delincuentes y en sus manos tenían maletines que posiblemente estaban llenos de dinero.

"Aquí esta como prometí, cuatro cargamentos llenos de Vértigo de la mejor calidad y ametralladoras ak-47 y G2, pero solo si traes lo que tu prometiste" Dijo el traficante al los delincuentes de la ciudad los cuales parecían tentados por la mercancía que les habían traído y luego ellos les entregaron los maletines y el traficante mando a sus secuaces armados a abrirlos y así verificaron que tenían el dinero y el traficante mostro una gran sonrisa en su rostro "Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo"

"Acabemos con esto rápido no quiero tener que encontrarme a esos estúpidos locos disfrazados" Comento al parecer el jefe de los delincuentes que mando a sus secuaces a tomar las cajas con la mercancía

"No te preocupes, mande a algunos de mis hombre con mercancía falsa al otro lado de la ciudad y ya confirmaron que el Canario Negro y Speedy, ya están allá. No importa cuántos vigilantes allá en la ciudad ninguno se compara con el original arquero, el cual está muerto, ¿Recuerdas?" Dijo el traficante mientras que el jefe de los delincuentes solo sonrió mientras observabas las cajas llenas de armas y drogas pero justo en ese momento las luces del almacén se apagaron logrando que todos se sorprendieran y colocaran en posición listos para abrir fuego.

"¿No dijiste que los vigilantes estaban del otro lado de la ciudad?" Comento uno de los delincuentes mientras que él y los sus compañeros tomaban armas del camión

"¡Están del otro lado de la ciudad, mis hombres me mandaron el mensaje solo algunos minutos atrás! ¡Y estoy muy seguro de que no estamos en Central City!" Dijo el traficante pero de repente uno de sus hombre fue golpeado por algo y cayó al suelo y todos observaron que en su hombro se encontraba una flecha lo cual logro que se sorprendieran y empezaran a tener miedo.

"¿Eso es...?" Pero antes de terminar su frase observo como un hombre encapuchado entre las sombras cayo del techo y aterrizo en el camión y rápidamente tomo dos flechas de su aljaba y la disparo en contra de dos hombres armados que cayeron al suelo mientras que sus armas se disparaban por accidente y rápidamente los demás delincuentes empezaron disparar al arquero misterioso pero este se oculto detrás del camión logrando esquivar los disparos lo cuales cesaron después de que se les acabaran las balas y rápidamente empezaron a cambiar las balas sin tener rastros todavía del vigilante.

"Soy yo o ese no…" pero antes de terminar la frase el jefe de los delincuentes recibió una flecha en su pierna lo cual lo hizo caer y todos antes de recargar sus armas voltearon la mirada al encapuchado que claramente vestía de color verde y ya que no recargaron sus armas a tiempo uno de los hombro se dirigía hacia el arquero y dirigió un puñetazo contra el pero el vigilante tomo el brazo del hombre y después golpeando en la zona del codo rompiendo el brazo y después encesto un fuerte rodillazo en la zona del estomago.

Otro hombre se dirigió contra el arquero y lanzo una patada pero el encapuchado utilizo al hombre al que le rompió al brazo para protegerse y después lanzo una fuerte patada en la cara del segundo atacante logrando que perdiera la conciencia y después lanzo al robusto hombre con el brazo roto contra otros dos atacantes haciendo que estos cayeran desmayados al golpearse contra el suelo.

"¡Maldito hijo de perra!" Grito el jefe de traficantes que ya había recargado su arma junto con los pocos secuaces que le quedaban y todos empezaron a disparar nuevamente y el arquero rápidamente se oculta detrás de las demás cajas llenas de armas mientras que le seguían disparando "¿Crees que tus pequeñas flechas pueden contra verdaderas armas?".

Pero de repente entre los disparos el arquero disparo una flecha con una extraña forma de su arco pero al golpear a uno de los delincuentes esta flecha lanzo algunas agujas en diferentes direcciones y estas se golpearon a algunos delincuentes y de alguna forma y eso que perdieran la conciencia haciendo que solo quedaran el jefe de los traficantes y solo uno de sus secuaces y ambos estaban muy sorprendidos por ese ataque y ahora el vigilante dejo de esconderse y se dirigió a los dos que quedaban y estos apuntaron sus armas hacia el pero el lanzo rápidamente dos dardos a las manos de traficantes haciendo que soltaran las armas, el secuas rápidamente se dirigió a atacar al arquero y le lanzo un puñetazo pero fácilmente atrapo su brazo lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara y después lo lanzo al fuerzo y hizo que perdiera la conciencia dándole una patada en la cara, mientras que el vigilante luchaba contra su secuaz rápidamente el jefe de traficante tomo al menos una de las maletas llena de dinero y una pistola y salió corriendo por la puerta del almacén mientras que el arquero solo observaba como el corrió como un cobarde.

El jefe de los traficantes estaba corriendo por los muelles con un arma en su mano y una maleta en la otra mientras que al mismo tiempo miraba hacia atrás para ver que el nuevo encapuchado no lo persiguiera pero de repente una flecha golpeo la mano donde tenía el maletín haciendo que lo soltara y luego otra flecha golpeo la arma donde tenía el arma haciendo que también la soltara y por ultimo una flecha lanzada perfectamente se enterró en la manga de la camisa del traficante y lo dejo sujetado contra una pared mientras que el observaba como el vigilante vestido de verde se acercaba a él con el arco en su mano derecha.

"¡No, esto no es posible! ¡Tu estas muerto!" Grito el traficante intentando liberarse pero el vigilante ya estaba parado en frente de él y sujeto su arco fuertemente.

"¡Ross Hernandez! ¡Tú le has fallado a esta ciudad!" Y después de decir esas palabras el nuevo héroe de Starling City golpeo fuertemente al traficante en la cara con su arco.

 **Una hora después…**

En un almacén subterráneo cerca del nuevo edificio de Palmer Technologies, se podía observar a dos hombres en buena forma y bien fornidos sin camisas estaban a punto de entrar en combate, eran John Diggle y Ray Palmer el cual sonría como siempre.

"¿Estas seguros que quieres hacer esto, Ray?" Pregunto John mientras caminaba alrededor de una lona de lucha sin perder de vista a Ray y sin perder su posición de lucha.

"¡Claro!, si quiero defender la ciudad no solo puedo confiar con mi traje y además no se ve tan difícil" y Ray se dirigió hacia John y le lanzo una patada pero Diggle bloque fácilmente el ataque con su brazo y le da patada a Ray en su otra pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y Dig después lo sujeta del brazo y lo lanza fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo que Ray sintiera mucho dolor "Bueno me equivoque…esto no pasa muy seguido…"

"Mira el lado positivo, esta vez no perdiste la conciencia cuanto te lance al suelo" Dijo Diggle refiriéndose a que no era la primera vez que Ray era lanzado al suelo y después John extendió su mano para ayudar a Ray a levantarse.

"Me quedare aquí un rato mas" Comento Ray que todavía le dolia mucho el cuerpo y Dig solo mostro una leve risa y se dirigió a un escritorio con varias computadoras y tomo una bebida que estaba ahí.

"Sabes, Ray, los delincuentes de la ciudad no creo que vayan a lanzarte al suelo y te dejen decir que te quieres quedar en el suelo" Dig después de decir eso bebió de la bebida y se sentó en una silla al lado del escritorio.

"Yo no creo que puedan tirarme al suelo mientras vuelo sobre ellos y les disparo rayos de energía" Ray se levanto del suelo un poco adolorido y luego observo como de un ascensor aparecieron una mujer vestida de negro con una peluca rubia y una máscara negra y una chica adolecente con un traje de cuero rojo con una capucha y una máscara del mismo color además del las flechas y el arco en su mano. Las vigilantes eran Laurel y Thea también conocidas como Canario Negro y Speedy.

"¡Hola!, ¿Cómo les fue con el tráfico de armas y drogas?" Pregunto Ray mientras se ponía una camisa.

"Bueno, logramos detener a los camiones y atrapar a los chicos malos pero la mercancía que llevaban para traficar era falsa así que posiblemente era una distracción" Dijo Thea y después observo como Ray y John estaban sudados al igual que la lona de lucha en el suelo "¿Ustedes dos que estaban haciendo?"

"Bueno…Dig y yo estábamos entrenando un poco" Respondió Ray un poco nervioso.

"Solo si consideras entrenar caer adolorido al suelo por sexta vez" Agrego Dig mientras usaba las computadoras para ver si podía localizar la verdadera posición del tráfico de armas y drogas.

"¿Entrenar?, saliste del hospital hace algunas semanas te dejamos estar aquí solo para que hagas el papel de Felicity…Bueno, eso y porque tu conseguiste este lugar" Comento Thea regañando un poco a Ray.

"También las computadoras, y casi todo lo demás, además solo tuve un pequeño accidente no es para tanto" Dijo Ray mientras que tomaba una bebida que estaba en un escritorio.

"¿Pequeño accidente?, estuviste en medio de una explosión de que destruyo un edificio de tu compañía, es un milagro que estés vivo y que solo te curaras las heridas en dos meses" Agrego Laurel que ayudaba a Dig a buscar información en las computadoras.

"Bueno, por eso digo que fue un pequeño accidente si hubiera un gran accidente posiblemente hubiera muerto y destruida toda la ciudad" Ray después de decir eso bebió su bebida mientras que todos se le quedaron viendo.

"No te ofendas, pero al escuchar me dieron muchas más ganas de lanzar tu reconstruido traje a la basura" Comento Thea observando el traje de Atom que estaba acostado sobre una mesa junto con varias aparatos mecánicos y eléctricos.

"Oigan miren esto están hablando de ustedes en la noticias" Comento Dig que estaba buscando información en la computadora cuando aparecieron las noticias y se podía observar en la pantalla a una reportera que observaba a unos criminales ser arrestados.

"Esta noche, varios camiones al mando del famoso traficante de armas y drogas, Ross Hernandez fueron detenidos por dos de las vigilantes de Starling City, Canario Negro y Speedy pero por desgracia no pudieron atrapar al Ross Hernandez y solo detuvieron a sus hombres, pero aun así los habitantes de la ciudad están agradecidos con las dos heroínas por detener a varios criminales que tienen no habían sido atrapados hasta ahora" Dijo la reportera mientras que el equipo Arrow observaba feliz por esto en especial Laurel y Thea.

"Felicidades, parece que por fin sirvió de algo que escogieran sus propios nombres" Dijo Dig al escuchar los nombres de héroes de las chicas

"Tenemos que darles las gracias a mi padre por decir nuestros nombres en sus tantas conferencias de las noticias" Laurel al decir eso lucia tanto feliz como triste.

"Sigo pensando que no me gusta el nombre de Speedy, me hubiera gustado quedarme con el nombre de la Flecha Roja o Arsenal" Thea después observo una foto de Roy que siempre tenía con ella y sonrió. Pero Thea y el resto del grupo después observaron nuevamente las noticias porque estaban diciendo algo que los sorprendió.

"Me acaban de informar que acaban de encontrar al jefe traficante de armas y drogas, Ross Hernandez detenido junto al menos otros tres delincuentes buscados por la policía se creen que eran sus hombres y compradores y que además también encontraron la mercancía que iban a vender" Comento la reportera lo cual sorprendió al equipo Arrow.

"¿Fueron ustedes, chicas?" Pregunto Ray sorprendido al ver las noticias.

"Como pudimos ser nosotras acabamos de regresar después de detener al traficante falso" Respondió Thea que estaba todavía observando la televisión.

"¿Habrá sido Oliver? ¿Habrá vuelto?" Se preguntaba Laurel al igual que los demás pero la única que sabía la respuesta era Thea que tenía una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Las ultimas que supe de ellos fue hace una dos días por una carta que me enviaron Felicity y el, no creo que ellos hayan regresado de sus vacaciones privadas sin avisarnos" Thea había respondido la duda de todos pero todavía quedaba una pregunta si no fue Oliver quien detuvo los ladrones quien habrá sido y después todos observaron nuevamente las noticias.

"Algunos testigos reportaron haber visto al primer vigilante de Starling City, Arrow" Dijo la reportera lo cual sorprendió todavía más a todos "Como pueden recordar no se ha visto al original vigilante de Starling City desde que Roy Harper, la persona acusada y detenida de ser Arrow fue asesinada hace tres meses" al escuchar eso la que se me deprimió al escuchar el nombre de Roy fue Thea.

"¿O Oliver volvió o alguien se está haciendo pasar por esta nueva Arrow?" Se preguntaba Dig al igual que el resto del equipo Arrow.

"Cálmate, Dig, solo dijeron que algunas personas dijeron haber visto al anterior vigilante no por eso significa que regreso" Comento Ray para después seguir bebiendo su bebida.

Pero después en las noticias se observo como uno de los delincuentes había logrado liberarse y tomo una de las pistolas de los policías que los escoltaban y apunto hacia los reporteros pero antes de que pudiera disparar una flecha lanzada desde alguna posición misteriosa le quito el arma de las manos y rápidamente fue sujetado por los policías para que no se escapara. Todos observaron que la flecha se había clavado en un auto de la policía y que además era de color verde el camarógrafo rápidamente apunto la cámara encima de un edificio y pudieron observar al hombre que las lanzo un encapuchado de color verde con arco y flechar que rápidamente se retiro pero todos pudieron verlo de quien se trataba sorprendiendo a los espectadores pero más que nada al equipo Arrow.

"Aunque también puede significar que Arrow regreso" Ray se había retractado de sus palabras mientras que todos pudieron observar esa imagen del original vigilante de Starling City.

Será Oliver o ¿Otra persona?

 **Continuara…**

 **Por comenten que les pareció es mi primera historia de Arrow y quisiera saber si quieren que continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado una semana desde el nuevo Arrow apareció y desde entonces la delincuencia en Starling City se había reducido gracias a los esfuerzos de este nuevo arquero misterioso sin mencionar a los demás héroes de la ciudad, Speedy y Canario Negro. Pero aun así los miembros del equipo Arrow querían saber quién era el hombre debajo de la capucha.

 **En un almacén de la ciudad…**

Un total de 20 con pasamontañas cubriendo sus caras y armas en sus manos se observaban como estaban sacando varias cajas y grandes aparatos de los camiones estacionados en el almacén. Por la manera apurada en que sacaban las cajas del camión se podía observar que tenían miedo y eso solo podía ser por una razón.

"¿Podrías abrir las cajas de una vez? ¡Quiero irme de aquí antes de que venga ese justiciero!" Comento uno de los hombres enmascarados bajando lo que parecía ser la última caja que se encontraba en el camión.

Luego dos hombres abrieron con fuerza una de las dos cajas de madera mientras se podía observar que dentro de la caja había varias cafeteras y otro de los hombres dijo "¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a ese Robin Hood moderno y sus compañeras?"

"Claro que le tengo miedo, no sabes que la semana pasada detuvo a uno de los traficante del Conde y sus hombres y sinceramente no quiero recibir una flecha en el pecho solo por robar cafeteras" El hombre ayudaba a sacar las cafeteras mientras que algunos se rieron de sus palabras mientras que sacaban los demás aparatos electrónicos de las cajas.

"¿Tú no sabes lo que en realidad estamos robando o sí?" al preguntar eso el enmascarado soltó una leve risa mientras sacaba las cafeteras.

"¿A qué te…?" pero justo antes de terminar la frase el ladrón recibió una flecha por detrás de su hombro y se golpeo fuertemente contra la caja perdiendo la conciencia y rápidamente todos se sorprendieron y tomaron sus armas para después ver como las luces del almacén se apagaban y mirar por las vigas del almacén a la arquera vestida de color rojo, Speedy.

"¡Perra!" Grito uno de los hombres y rápidamente todos apuntaron sus pistolas en contra de Speedy pero un fuerte sonido sónico como un grito logro que soltaran sus armas y se taparan sus oídos se dieron la vuelta para ver al Canario Negro que estaba provocando el sonido con su grito. Rápidamente Speedy salto de las vigas hacia unos contenedores vacios y después caer al suelo y después empezó a dar varios golpes y patadas a los criminales que les costaba defenderse por el fuerte sonido.

Laurel dejo de gritar y golpeo a uno de los criminales con su bastón justo en la cara haciéndolo caer pero otro se dirigió a darle un puñetazo pero Laurel lo esquivo y lo golpeo por la espalda y después una fuerte patada en la cara haciendo caer a otro pero otro iba a atacarla por la espalda de no ser que recibió una flecha por parte de Speedy que después lanzo una patada en el abdomen de otro de los asaltadores y después un fuerte codazo en la cara del hombre que estaba detrás de ella y nuevamente tomo una flecha de sus flechas y la disparo en la pierna de otro de sus atacantes y rápidamente se agacho para esquivar el golpe de otro de los hombres y Thea después lo golpeo con fuerza con su arco justo en el estomago y después en la cara para derribarlo. Y se dirigió después fue al lado de Laurel que tenia algunos problemas al luchar contra tres de los hombres, Thea tomo por detrás a uno de los hombres que atacaban a Laurel y lo lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo y Canario Negro esquivo uno de los golpes del hombre a su izquierda dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la zona del abdomen y después al hombre a su derecha lo golpeo con fuerza con su bastón en la cara y después le hizo los mismo al hombre a su derecha noqueando a los dos.

"¡Has mejorado mucho!" Thea tomo una flecha disparándola en contra de los hombres que quedaban y esta libero una fuerte luz que los segó.

"Gracias sirve de algo ser entrenada por las hijas del antiguo y nuevo cabeza del demonio" Laurel después de decir eso se dirigió a los criminales que estaban segados por la luz y los noqueo con dos fuertes golpes en sus caras.

"Parece que las clases de boxeo también sirvieron de algo" Thea después observo a dos hombres detrás de Laurel que tenían sus pistolas apuntadas contra ella "¡Cuidado!" pero justamente que pudiera tomar sus flechas los dos hombres recibieron una flecha cada uno por la espalda y cayeron al suelo desmayados pero se podía observar que no era un golpe letal. Laurel y Thea alzaron la vista para ver por las ventanas del almacén al nuevo Arrow que las había salvado.

Pero después de hacer eso el arquero verde se retiro y Thea y Laurel salieron por las puertas del almacén para ver si lo lograban encontrarlo pero había desaparecido y seguían preguntándose quiera era.

 **Treinta minutos después…**

En una oficina oscura se podían observar varios hombres con traje que podían observar en las noticias que los vigilantes habían detenido a los ladrones y por eso se podían muy molestos.

"¡Malditos locos disfrazados! ¿Sabes cuánto costó saber donde estaban esas malditas drogas?" Grito uno de los hombres muy molesto mientras que el otro estaba sentado en una silla en frente de un escritorio lleno de dinero.

"Tranquilo, estoy seguro que tendremos otra oportunidad de conseguir esa famosa droga" El otro hombre con traje se podía observar que estaba enojado pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo.

"¿Es que acaso no sabes de quien eran las drogas que queríamos robar? ¡Eran del Con…!" Pero el hombre no pudo terminar la frase al recibir un dardo en el cuello al igual que el hombre que estaba sentado esto lo único que hizo fue que perdieran el equilibrio y les costara caminar "¿Qué demonios?" el hombre que estaba en la silla observo como el hombre en frente suyo se convirtió en un horrible monstruo y al ver eso tomo su pistola y le disparo seis todas sus balas en el pecho matándolo al instante para después observar como otro monstruo se le acercaba pero esta vez no pudo hacer nada.

"Déjame terminar la frase que iba decir tu amigo baleado. Las drogas que intentaron robar le pertenecen al Conde Vértigo" Dijo el hombre con apariencia de monstruo que golpeo con un martillo al tipo afectado con su droga matándolo al instante. Ese tipo era Werner Zytle, también conocido como El Conde y después observo en la televisión en retrato de Arrow lo cual lo hizo enojar "Y al El Conde no le gusta que tomen sus cosas" y después arrojo un dardo con fuerza a la televisión pero para ser mas especifico lo arrojo al retrato del vigilante.

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

Thea y Laurel habían llegado a su guarida donde estaba Diggle observando las noticias por la computadora y después volteo la mirada hacia las chicas disfrazadas y observo que Thea por alguna razón tenía una cafetera en las manos.

"Bien por lo que estoy viendo, primero fueron a combatir al crimen y después fueron a robar una cafetería" Dijo Dig como una broma.

"No, esto por alguna razón eran lo que querían los ladrones armados" Contesto Thea al mostrarle al darle la cafetera a John en sus manos.

"¿Cafeteras?, a estos tipos debe gustarles mucho el café" Dig después coloco la cafetera en el escritorio.

"Pensábamos que Ray tal vez haga sus cosas tecnológicas para ver que eran lo que querían esos tipos con cafeteras" Laurel miro a los alrededores y no pudo ver a Ray "¿Dónde está Ray?"

"Se fue a su oficina a trabajar y además que también estaba trabajado en algo "Increíble" para su traje" Respondió Dig.

"Bueno, entonces me cambiare y iré a llevarle esto" Comento Laurel tomando la cafetera en sus manos y observando pensando porque esos tipos querían unas simples cafeteras y otros aparatos eléctricos que estaban en esas cajas.

 **Treinta minutos después…**

Laurel estaba subiendo hacia la planta más alta del nuevo edificio de Palmer Technologies y cuando las puertas se abrieron la joven abogada estaba a punto de salir pero termino chocando con un hombre que tenía varias carpetas llenas de papeles en sus brazos y la mayoría de las carpetas terminaron en el suelo y Laurel se sorprendió.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Laurel pidió disculpas de inmediato agachándose junto al hombre para recoger los papeles y coloco la cafetera.

"No te preocupes, es mi culpa por llevar más de lo que puedo" El hombre respondió y parecía no estar nada molesto. El hombre tenía una edad alrededor de 20 y 25 años, tenía un cuerpo bien ejercitado, tenia ojos azules y un cabello corto de color negro pero con unos toques amarillentos y vestía una camisa azul un poco ajustada, unos jeans azules y sorprendentemente tenia zapatos deportivos pero de diferentes colores y forma y sin mencionar que tenia lentes.

Después de recoger todas las carpetas y papeles Laurel y el hombre se pusieron de pie y el hombre tomo la cafetera mientras que Laurel tomo las carpetas por confusión.

"Aquí tienes tus papeles" Laurel le dio sus cosas al trabajador y este las recibió con una sonrisa mientras que el también le devolvía lo que era suyo.

"Aquí tienes tu…cafetera" Le devolvió el hombre con una pequeña expresión de confusión mientras que Laurel salía del ascensor y el entraba.

"Si…esta es del Sr. Palmer…me pidió que se la llevara a arreglar y aquí está" Dijo Laurel y por fin entendía como se sentía Oliver al inventar excusas estúpidas para sus excursiones nocturnas.

"Interesante, el tipo es el cerebro de una empresa de alta tecnología y no puede arreglar una simple cafetera" Comento el hombre y después soltó una pequeña risa junto con Laurel "Como sea, el Sr. Palmer se encuentra en su oficina, adiós" y después se cerraron las puertas del ascensor mientras que Laurel se preguntaba quiera era ese guapo trabajador desde su punto de vista pero dejo eso para después y se dirigió a la oficina de Ray que después de dar algunos toques a la puerta entro para ver a Ray revisando su traje.

"Laurel, que te trae por aquí" Pregunto Ray al ver a la joven abogada entrar por las puertas de su oficina.

"Hola, me preguntaba si podías revisar esto por mi" Laurel le mostro la cafetera al joven genio lo cual solo lo confundió.

"Lo hare con gusto, pero no estoy muy seguro si viniste a estas horas de la noche solo para que arreglara tu cafetera" Dijo Ray al observar y tomar la cafetera en sus manos y colocarla en su escritorio.

"No es lo que crees, esto era lo que querían robar los criminales de esta noche, creímos que tal vez tenga algo tecnológico que ellos querían y tal vez tú puedas averiguar qué es lo querían de ella" Explico Laurel.

"¡Claro, eso tiene mucha más lógica!...Y dime, ¿Vieron a nuestro nuevo amigo de capucha verde esta noche?" Pregunto Ray con curiosidad.

"Si, me salvo que me dispararan por la espalda y desapareció pero tenemos que averiguar rápido quien es" Dijo Laurel confundiendo a Ray.

"¿Por qué?, no ha matado a nadie todavía y parece que está de nuestro lado" Pregunto Ray que tomaba algunas herramientas para revisar la cafetera.

"Lo sé pero me sentiré más tranquila al saber quién es este tipo y porque se está haciendo pasar por Oliver, y dime puedo confiar en que es lo quieren esos tipos que hay dentro de esas cafeteras" Dijo Laurel.

"Laurel, por favor, soy un genio que construyo un traje de alta tecnología para luchar contra el crimen creo que puedo saber qué es lo que hay dentro de una simple cafetera" Pero Ray al darse vuelta para tomar la Cafetera que había encima del escritorio la golpeo con accidente con sus herramientas haciendo que la cafetera cayera al suelo y se rompiera en pedazos por el impacto "Dios… ¡Juro que fue accidente!"

Pero Laurel después de sorprenderse observo que algo salió del interior de la cafetera y se sorprendió "Espera…creo que hiciste lo correcto" Laurel y Ray se agacharon para terminar de desarmar la cafetera para mirar que en el interior no había cables o circuitos eran patillas lo que tenían dentro, "Yo sé que esto… es Vértigo".

"¿Vértigo? ¿El Conde no se encontraba en prisión?" Pregunto Ray algo confundido por el Vértigo dentro de la cafetera.

"Escapo hace un mes junto con otros criminales mientras que tú estabas en el hospital, ¿No miras las noticias?" Dijo Laurel examinando mejor las pastillas.

"Como sea, ¿Zytle usa aparatos eléctricos para distribuir sus drogas?" Ray después de decir eso empezó a revisar lar partes de la cafetera y encontró algo muy interesante "¡Claro! ¡Eso es!" y después Ray se puso de pie y empezó a utilizar las computadoras en su oficina.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Laurel.

"Seguramente tuvieron que poner alguna clase de rastreador en las cafeteras para poder identificarlas y si logro rastrear la señal de los rastreadores mediante la cafetera que tenemos aquí, yo podre…" pero después de oprimir algunas teclas en su teclado se observo que en la pantalla apareció un mapa de la ciudad con un punto rojo moviéndose "…podre rastrear la señal"

"Genial, parece que están por el centro de la ciudad. Eso está cerca de aquí, llamare a Thea" Laurel saco su teléfono mientras salía de la oficina de Ray.

 **15 minutos después…**

En las carreteras de Starling City se podía observar un camión que iba a toda velocidad y tenía a dos hombres en los asientos delanteros mientras que en la parte de atrás a parte de tener varias cajas llenas de vértigo tenía como dos hombres armados sin mencionar que también estaba El Conde en persona pero mientras estaban en el camión por una desviación aparecieron Laurel y Thea con sus trajes y estaban sobre una moto de color rojo y Laurel iba conduciendo.

Los hombres que estaban condujeron pudieron observar a las dos heroínas por los espejos retrovisores y abrieron la ventanilla que conectaba con la parte trasera del camión "Están aquí" fueron lo que dijeron los conductores a los de atrás que rápidamente abrieron las puertas traseras y apuntaron sus armas con Canario Negro y Speedy pero antes de poder disparar Thea disparo una flecha explosiva a los pies de los criminales que aparte que los segó los hizo caer del camión a la calle y al intentar levantarse cada uno recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de cada heroína y hizo que perdieran la conciencia mientras ellas siguieron persiguiendo al camión.

"Es como decía mi madre, si quieres matar a alguien tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo" Dijo Werner como una broma y después con una clase de espera en sus manos fue al borde de las puertas traseras del camión y lanzo la extraña esfera.

Al observar eso Laurel rápidamente intento esquivar la esfera pensado que era una granada pero esa esfera libero un humo de color vende y las dos heroínas terminaron pasando a través de él mientras perseguían al camión. Thea por suerte no lo había respirado pero Laurel por otra parte empezó a ver todas las cosas distorsionadas a su alrededor y Thea y ella terminaron cayendo por la moto y rodando por el piso mientras que Laurel seguía temblando por el suelo.

"¿Laurel? ¡Laurel! ¡Cálmate tengo el antídoto aquí!" Thea se apresuro a colocarse al lado de Laurel e inyectarle el antídoto pero por desgracia Zytle se escapaba.

Zytle al observo la escena solo sonrió y Grito "¡Espero que te gusten mis bombas de Vértigo, las prepare especialmente para ti!" pero desgracia para Zytle la sonrisa no le duro mucho al observar que por otra desviación venia en una moto el nuevo arquero verde por sorpresa de todos y Zytle Dijo "Parece que tenemos a alguien más para unirse a la fiesta de Vértigo"

Y después de decir esas palabras El Conde lanzo otra de sus bombas pero al lanzarla al aire Arrow lanzo una flecha que atravesó a la flecha en pleno aire y siguió su camino derecho terminando atravesando la ventanilla del camión y clavándose en la parte delantera del camión y después el aire de la bomba de Vértigo golpeo a ambos conductores pasándole lo mismo que al Canario Negro pero ahora debido a su confusión el camión termino volteándose en pleno camino y Arrow después freno su moto observando al vehículo rodando en el suelo hasta que paro pero pudo verse a Zytle herido saliendo por detrás.

"No sé si eres alguien nuevo o el mismo tipo pero estoy seguro que siempre serás una maldita molestia hasta ahora" Werner procedió después a tirar uno de sus dardos con vértigo pero Arrow la esquivo fácilmente y después procedió él a tomar una de sus flechas y dispararla en contra de El Conde pero este tomo la flecha en pleno aire justo antes de que lo golpeara lo cual se podía ver que había mejorado.

Al ver que atacarse con sus armas principales no servía de nada cada uno se dirigieron en contra del otro para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lanzaron varios golpes y patadas. El Conde intento apuñalar a Arrow con uno de los cuchillos que tenía en sus manos pero el justiciero esquivo el ataque y su jeto el brazo del atacante para después darle un fuerte rodillazo en la zona del abdomen pero Zytle contraataco con el cuchillo de su otro brazo pero Arrow esquivo el golpe y después le dio una patada por la espalda alejándolo de él y tomo una de sus flechas y se la lanzo a la pierna obligando a Zytle a arrodillarse al suelo, este intento lanzar sus dardos pero Arrow sujeto su brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y ya era claro que estaba a punto de perder.

"¡Werner Zytle, tu le has fallado a esta ciudad!" Dijo Arrow con su voz profunda y oscura pero Zytle al escuchar esas palabras solo se rio.

"Si, si, como sea, el tipo que me libero de la prisión me dijo que esto iba a terminar así pero no creí que de verdad volverías a aparecer" al escuchar esas palabras el vigilante se sorprendió un poco y tomo a Zytle por la camisa.

"¡¿Quién te libero de la prisión?! ¡¿Cómo se llama?!" Gritaba el vigilante amenazante como siempre.

"No me dijo su nombre pero me dijo que te diera este mensaje "Que cuando llegara el momento te unieras a él o terminas muerto" sinceramente me gusta más la segunda opción" Dijo Zytle con una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

"Pues si lo vuelves a ver dile esto "Que a él le pasara lo mismo que a ti" Y luego golpeo fuertemente a Zytle con su arco haciendo que perdiera conciencia y se dio la vuelta para ver a Canario Negro y Speedy detrás de él y habían escuchado toda la conversación.

"Parece que fue simple escape lo que había ocurrido en la prisión, pero por el momento parece que por fin nos encontramos…mascara a mascara" Dijo Thea bajando de la moto junto con Laurel mientras que Arrow se subía a su moto.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te haces pasar por Arrow?" Preguntaba Laurel sacando su bastón por si tenía que luchar.

"Porque la ciudad necesita a Arrow además ustedes saben quién soy yo" Dijo el vigilante con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Lo sabemos?" Preguntaron ambos un poco confundidas.

"Sí, soy su amigo y aliado" Después de decir eso Arrow lanzo rápidamente una flecha al suelo que libero una fuerte luz y segó a las heroínas y al observar después el misterioso se había ido junto con su moto. A pesar de lo que le escucharon decir al héroe las chicas todavía querían saber quién era además que tenían que preocuparse de que alguien estaba sacando villanos de prisión para matar a este nuevo Arrow o para otra cosa mucho peor.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Laurel y Thea estaban en una cafetería pasando juntas su tiempo libre mientras se preguntaban quien era ese misterioso héroe.

"Bueno por el momento me parece que ese nuevo Arrow no es una amenaza" Dijo Thea con su café en sus manos y hablando bajo para que nadie escuchara.

"No lo sé, no me quedare tranquila hasta saber quien está bajo esa capucha y si de verdad quiere proteger la ciudad además no te parece raro que justo después que alguien liberara prisioneros de Iron Heigs y les dijeran que era para matar a Arrow otro nuevo Arrow apareciera"

"Bueno, sí pero…" pero justo de terminar la frase Thea freno su paso hacia la salida junto con Laurel porque casi choca con un hombre.

"Lo siento, tengo que ver mejor por donde camino" Se disculpo el hombre.

"No te preocupes es mi culpa por hablar mientras camino" Thea también se disculpo al observar lo guapo que era el hombre y Laurel lo observo mejor para reconocerlo.

"Oye, ¿Tu eres el tipo que me encontré en Palmer Technologies?" Pregunto el hombre el cual también reconoció a Laurel.

"Si, tu eres la chica con la cafetera".

"Si, mi nombre Laurel Lance y ella es mi amiga Thea Queen" Se presento Laurel junto con su amiga al hombre el cual todavía no conocía el nombre.

"Mucho gusto, ¿Les invito un café?" Dijo el hombre después de darse la mano con cada chica para observar mejor y ver que ya tenían cafés.

"Nos encantaría pero ya tenemos que irnos, tal vez en otra ocasión" Dijo Laurel y luego cada uno fue por su lado pero Laurel volvió a frenar el paso y miro al hombre "Lo siento, ¿No escuche tu nombre?"

"Soy Connor, Connor Hawke" Se presento el hombre a las dos chicas que sonrieron.

"Nos vemos pronto, Connor Hawke" Dijo Laurel.

"Eso espero, Laurel Lance" Respondio el hombre mientras que las chicas se retiraban del local y ese solo sonrió ya que el ya conocía la verdad sobre ellas.

"Mejor dicho, nos vemos pronto, Canario Negro".

 **Continuara…**

 **Podrian decirme que les pareció, por favor…?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya pasado varias semanas desde que el nuevo Arrow apareció y hasta el momento lo único que había hecho era ayudar a proteger a la ciudad junto con los demás miembros del equipo Arrow que todavía desconocía quién era en realidad sin saber que estaba más cerca de lo que creían.

 **En la guarida del equipo Arrow…**

Se podía observar a Thea y Laurel con ropa de entrenamiento ambas mirándose fijamente mientras estaban paradas en posición de lucha sobre la lona tendida en el suelo de la guarida.

Laurel fue la primera en atacar lanzando una patada por el lado derecho de Thea pero ella bloquea fácilmente con su brazo y lanza un puñetazo hacia Laurel la cual ella bloquea y contraataca de la misma forma pero Thea esquiva el golpe y agarra el brazo de Laurel y obligarla a caer al suelo sujetándola fuertemente.

"Te falta entrenar todavía más" Sugirió Thea soltando el brazo de Laurel y tomando su mano ayudándola a levantarse.

"¿Por qué todos con los que entreno me dicen lo mismo?" Preguntaba Laurel como una broma para después escuchar como su celular suena y tomarla del escritorio y leer un mensaje que le saco una sonrisa y Thea al ver eso mostro una leve sonrisa picara.

"¿Esa sonrisa lo provoca un mensaje de tu nuevo novio?" Pregunta Thea.

"No es mi novio, es solo que es muy agradable conversar con él y de vez en cuando tomamos un café" Contesto Laurel.

"A eso lo llamamos citas, y las haces con una persona que te gusta".

"Lo sé, es solo que no he salido con nadie desde Tommy y algo en el me parece muy familiar." Después de decir eso Laurel recibió otro mensaje en su celular y lo leyó "Hablando de él, me pidió que nos tomemos un café".

Al decir eso Laurel fue a cambiarse mientras que Thea solo pudo pensar en la última relación que tuvo sin mencionar que fue con el antiguo portador de la capucha roja, Roy Harper y pensando donde estaba ahora.

 **En la cita de Laurel…**

Se podía ver a Laurel conversando muy feliz con Connor Hawkes empleado de Palmer Technologies pero lo que Laurel no sabía era que este hombre conocía secretamente su otra identidad, Canario Negro.

"Y dime, ¿Cómo es ser abogada y combatir el crimen?" Pregunto Connor sorprendiendo a Laurel con la pregunta.

"¿Qué?, yo no combato el crimen ese es trabajo de la policía" Responde rápidamente Laurel un poco nerviosa.

"¿Pero no eres tu quien los envía a la cárcel? ¿No es ese tu trabajo?" Al decir eso Laurel había entendido mejor la pregunta de Connor.

"Si…lo siento, por un momento pensé que me habías confundido con los locos disfrazados que salen por la ciudad" Dijo Laurel aunque sabía que se estaba insultando a si misma tenía que despistarlos.

"A si…las heroínas de la ciudad, Canario Negro y Speedy, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Connor aunque el ya conocía claramente la respuesta.

"Sí, creo esos eran sus nombres" Aclaro Laurel que también conocía claramente la respuesta.

"También escuche que un tal arquero verde que volvió a la ciudad además que hay rumores de un tipo que vuela por los cielos de la ciudad, ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?" Preguntaba Connor.

"A sí, los llamaban Arrow y Atom creó, pero creo que en vez de hablar de los vigilantes prefiero hablar de ti, esta al menos es nuestra quinta cita en tres semanas y apenas se cosas sobre ti" Dijo Laurel intentando cambiar de tema para no revelar mucha información.

"Bueno no hay mucho que decir, yo me naci y crecí en Coast City y…" Pero el teléfono de Laurel sonó interrumpiendo a Connor y Laurel se disculpa y contesta el mensaje para ver que era.

"Lo siento mucho, tengo que irme es del trabajo" Explico Laurel mientras se levantaba de la silla con una expresión triste y decepcionada.

"No te preocupes, yo puedo y espero que podamos salir de nuevo mañana en la noche" Dijo Connor entendiendo la situación completamente a lo cual Laurel le sonrió.

"Por supuesto, adiós" Respondió Laurel y después tomo su bolso para después darle un beso en la mejilla a Connor a lo cual él se vio feliz incluso después de que Laurel se fuera.

 **En la Guarida…**

Ya había anochecido en Starling City y eso solo significaba una cosa para el Equipo Arrow y eso era la de cazar criminales. En la Guarida se encontraban Thea con su uniforme y Dig que también parecía que iba a salir además estaba Ray sentado en la silla en frente del escritorio con las computadoras.

"Entonces, ¿Quién es el cliente de hoy?" Pregunto Dig mientras se coloca su chaqueta y su comunicador.

"Parece que es una pandilla callejera que esta comprando armas suficientemente potentes como para empezar una guerra" Contesto Ray mientras tecleaba la computadora donde tenía la información sobre la pandilla "¿Seguros que no quiere que vaya?, mi traje ya está listo para salir a cazar criminales".

"No te preocupes, si te necesitamos te llamaremos además ya nos hemos encargado de pandillas así antes…bueno, cuando estaba Oliver" Dijo Dig recordando a su viejo amigo.

"Bueno, gracias por la confianza, y en serio deberías tomar el consejo de que si vas salir a las calles deberías usar una máscara, ¿No crees?" Dijo Thea que había terminado de ponerse su uniforme de Speedy.

"Estoy muy seguro que no, hablando de mascaras, ¿Laurel no va a venir esta noche?" Pregunto Dig.

"No, tiene que trabajar en un caso además creo que nosotros dos bastamos para acabar con una simple pandilla" Dijo Thea que se había vuelto muy confiada desde que se volvió heroína "Además tenemos la posibilidad de que nuestro "amigo" de capucha verde aparezca"

"Bueno si me necesitan estaré allí en un flash" Al decir eso tanto Ray pensó por un momento "¿En serio acabo de decir "estere allí en un flash"?" tan solo al decir esas palabras pensó que esa frase le quedaría mucho mejor a otra persona.

 **En un almacén…**

Dentro de un gran almacén en los barrios de los Glades, había una gran cantidad de hombres que se podía observar que eran simples pandilleros debidos a sus vestimentas sin mencionar que la mayoría tenían pistolas en sus manos y más en cajas selladas pero se sorprendieron al ver como las luces del almacén se apagaron de repente haciendo que todos se colocaran en posición listos para abrir fuego.

Pero de repente el tragaluz se rompió debido a que lo atravesó una chic vestida de cuero rojo encapuchada y enmascarada la cual cayo de pie sobre una caja de hierro y lanzo una flecha explosiva a una de las cajas llenas de armas haciéndola explotar y noqueando con la explosión los que estaban alrededor. Al observar eso los demás criminales empezaron a disparar frenéticamente haciendo que Speedy se escondiera detrás de la caja de hierro que era lo suficientemente dura para cubrirse de las balas.

"Miren que tenemos aquí, a la pequeña arquera roja, Speedy, ¿de verdad creías que tenias oportunidad contra nosotros tu sola? ¿No crees que haya una pequeña diferencia de números aquí? Son al menos 20 contra una" Exclamo el líder de los pandilleros listo para disparar por si veía a la vigilante.

"Bueno si quieres traes otros 20 para que la pelea sea igualada, te esperare justo aquí" Grito Speedy haciendo enojar al criminal "Además quien dijo que vine sola" al decir esa palabras el criminal se confundió pero empezó a escuchar disparos que no venían de las armas de sus hombres y al darse la vuelta observo al ex-militar disparar a las piernas y hombres de sus secuaces con un arma.

Tan solo al ver eso los demás hombres armados empezaron a contraatacar disparando frenéticamente tanto del lado de Speedy como del lado donde se encontraba Dig. Ambos miembros del equipo Arrow se ocultaron detrás de cajas de metal para evitar los continuos disparos.

Dig de repente lanza una bomba de humo en dirección a los criminales y debido a sus disparos la granada de humo explota en medio del aire cegando a todos y dejaran de disparar para no matarse ellos mismos. Thea aprovecho ese momento y se infiltro dentro de la nube de humo y golpeo a uno de los pandilleros por la parte trasera de la pierna obligándolo a arrodillarse, Speedy uso a ese mismo hombre para impulsarse y saltar más alto y darle una fuerte patada a otro hombre justo en la cara y sacarlo fuera del combate y después golpeo en la cara al hombre arrodillado también sacándolo del combate.

Dig también se metió dentro de la nube de humo y empezó dando golpes con su arma a los criminales además de furiosos golpes de boxeo en la cara y en el torso. Cuando la nube de humo se despejo Speedy y Diggle habían derrotado a un gran número de pandilleros ellos dos pero todavía faltaban más. Pero Thea y Dig se quedaron sorprendidos porque además de al menos otros diez pandilleros había uno que tenía una ametralladora M134 en sus manos.

"¿Por qué rayos no trajimos a Ray?" Comento Thea a lo cual después Dig y ella procedieron a esconderse de los múltiples disparos de la ametralladora que era sostenida por un tipo muy musculoso y grande. Dig se escondió por las cajas del lado izquierdo del almacén mientras que Thea entro dentro de un gran tubo de hierro suficientemente fuerte para resistir las balas por el momento, pero de ambos lados del tubo empezaron a entrar criminales, Thea le lanzo una patada en el abdomen al del lado izquierdo y después se agacho para esquivar el golpe del hombre que venía del lado derecho y procedió a clavarle una flecha en la pierna y después un fuerte golpe en su barbilla y remato a ambos hombres lanzándolos uno en contra del otro.

Dig empezó a disparar al hombre con la ametralladora y este paro de disparar y se oculto de los disparos de Dig, Thea aprovecho ese momento para salir del tubo pero fuera del la habían al otros 3 hombre que la esperaban pero Speedy lanza una flecha que se clava en el hombro del sujeto del medio y rápidamente los otros dos se dirigen a atacarla, Speedy toma el brazo del hombre de la izquierda y lo retuerce hacia atrás para bloquear un golpe del otro hombre y después ella le da una fuerte patada en el pecho al atacante lanzándolo hacia atrás y después golpea con su arco al hombre que tenia sujetado justo en la cara haciéndolo caer y solo quedaba uno.

El hombre restante se dirigía nuevamente a atacarla con un puñetazo pero Speedy esquiva el golpe y se coloca detrás del hombre y le lanza una flecha que se clava en su espalda y lo electrocuta haciéndolo desmayar. El hombre de la ametralladora seguía oculto de los disparos constantes de Diggle pero ha este de repente se le acabaron las balas lo cual hizo al criminal sonreír.

"¡Vamos a probar si tus flechas pueden con esto!" Dijo el hombre robusto apuntando la ametralladora contra Speedy pero justo antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo una sintió como si algo se clavara en la ametralladora al observar resulto ser una flecha de color verde que vino de una dirección desconocida, el hombre volteo su mirada a la izquierda para ver a Arrow que era el responsable de la flecha, intento apuntarle con la ametralladora pero la flecha clavada en ella exploto descomponiendo el arma.

"¡No necesito esa ametralladora para acabar con un bicho raro como tú!" Exclamo el hombre robusto tomando un bate que estaba sobre una caja y dirigiéndose hacia el encapuchado. El hombre intento golpearlo con el bate pero Arrow bloquea con su arco y contraataca con una patada en el pecho obligando al criminal a retroceder, pero este vuelve a atacar con el bate pero Arrow esquiva fácilmente el golpe y luego lanza varios puñetazos a la cara del hombre y después lo remata con una patada del lado derecho de su torso.

El hombre ya estaba a punto de caer debido a tantos golpes pero volvió a intentar contraatacar pero Arrow esquivo el ataque con facilidad nuevamente y saco dos flechas de su aljaba y la disparo en contra del hombre. Esas flechas liberaron un par de cables que atraparon al hombre contra una de las grandes cajas de metal del almacén. Luego otros dos hombres intentaron se colocaron detrás del apuntándole con sus pistolas pero Arrow gira rápidamente desarmando a ambos y golpeando a cada uno en la cara derrotándolos fácilmente.

Era la primera vez que Dig veía al nuevo Arrow en persona y sin duda podía notar que su estaba al nivel de Oliver lo cual lo sorprendió y quería saber quién era. Los tres héroes habían logrado derrotar con éxito a toda la pandilla, Dig se quedo oculto mientras que Thea se dirigió hacia Arrow.

"Parece que nos volvemos a encontrar" Comento Thea pero Arrow no contesto y procedió a abrir una de las cajas que estaban cuidando los criminales para poder ver que estaba llenas de armas suficientes para poder empezar una guerra y eso solo en una de las cajas lo cual sorprendió a Thea "¡Por dios! ¿De dónde sacan esto unos simples pandilleros?"

"Parece que alguien le está dando armas a los criminales de Starling, posiblemente esté relacionado con el que libero a los detenidos de la prisión. Toma esto" El arquero verde le lanzo a la arquera roja lo que parecía ser una memoria USB "Lo tenía uno de los hombres que estaban cuidando la puerta, dile a Ray Palmer que puede encontrar"

"Seguro…Espera, ¿Qué?... ¿Tú sabes quién es Ray?" Dijo Thea sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus compañeros.

"Thea Queen y Laurel Lance, y también deberías decirle al ex militar, John Diggle que deje de esconderse los conozco a todos ustedes." Al escuchar esas palabras del nuevo Arrow, Dig estaba sorprendido y salió de su escondite para ver observar al nuevo arquero verde de la ciudad.

"¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?" Pregunto Dig.

"Eso no importa por el momento, solo hagan lo que les pedí" Dijo el arquero que parece que estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Dig se puso en su camino.

"No te ofendas, amigo pero creo que si quieres que trabajemos juntos tienes que mostrarnos quien está debajo de la capucha, además tu ya conoces nuestros identidades no crees que es justo que nosotros conozcamos la tuya" Comento Dig intentando hablar tranquilamente con el héroe.

"No lo creo" Tras decir esas palabras Arrow golpeo fuertemente a Dig en el estomago pero este no se quedo quieto y contraataco lanzando un puñetazo pero Arrow esquivo el golpe fácilmente y le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda y Dig no se da por vencido y lanza de nuevo un puñetazo el cual Arrow bloque y sujeta el brazo de Dig para darle una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo obliga a retroceder. De repente Arrow retrocede para esquivar una flecha que se dirigía hacia él y al voltear la mirada pudo ver de dónde vino.

Speedy se preparo para lanzar otra flecha "¿No crees que deberías tranquilizarte un poco y decirnos quien eres?".

"La respuesta sigue siendo no, además esta es una buena oportunidad para ver quién es mejor, ¿No crees?" Comento el arquero que se podía observar que sonreía. Thea después de escuchar esas palabras disparo la flecha pero Arrow no solo atrapo la flecha en pleno aire sino que dando un giro la lanzo devuelta hacia Speedy la cual observo como la flecha se clavo en la pared a centímetros de su cabeza.

Thea sabía que no estaba a la altura de las habilidades de arquero verde así que se dirigió hacia él, lista para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Speedy utilizo su arco para golpearlo pero el bloqueaba cada ataque con su propio arco, Thea lanzo una patada hacia Arrow pero el volvió a bloquear con una patada y después le da un golpe con la palma de su mano en el abdomen empujando hacia atrás a Thea.

John también se unió a la lucha pero Arrow empezó a bloquear los golpes de John y Thea de cada lado fácilmente además que al mismo tiempo podía lanzar golpes exitosos sorprendiendo a ambos miembros del equipo que trabajaba con el verdadero Arrow. Dig cuando iba a lanzar otro puñetazo Arrow esquivo el ataque y tomo una de sus flechas y la disparo a los pies de John, esa flecha libero un cable que enredo ambas piernas del ex-militar y lo hizo caer y Thea sabía que no podía con un oponente de este nivel ella sola.

"Fue un buen combate, pero todavía tienen que entrenar mas y espero que la próxima vez que quieran pelear conmigo traigan al menos a Canario Negro para que sea un poco más parejo" Arrow después de decir esas palabras de menosprecio estaba a punto de retirarse pero de repente el techo del almacén fue atravesado sorprendiendo a todos y todos observaron como un hombre con una armadura metálica aterrizo en el suelo causando grietas en el.

El hombre levanto la mirada para observar que era Ray Palmer con su armadura "Se que no soy una candente chica en un traje ajustado negro, pero te conformas conmigo, ¿no?"

"Ray Palmer, o es que prefieres Atom" Dijo Arrow que de alguna forma conocía el alias de Ray.

"Puedes llamarme Ray una vez que me digas quien eres" Dijo Ray muy serio y tomando una posición de batalla que le enseño John.

"Esta es la tercer vez que digo esto, pero la respuesta sigue siendo no" Arrow tomo con rapidez una de sus flechas y la lanzo cerca de los pies de Ray. Esa flecha libero una gran cantidad de humo que lleno todo el almacén segundos, Ray tomo terreno alto y empezó a volar por encima de la densa nube de humo y uso su rastreador de calor para localizar al nuevo Arrow pero antes de poder localizarlo Ray sintió que algo golpeo su espalda y al estirar su mano para tomarlo resulto ser una flecha explosiva que exploto y lanzo a Ray contra la pared del almacén y lo obligo a descender.

La vista de Atom estaba confundida por la cercana explosión al aclararse su vista, Ray vio a Arrow en frente de él y este le encesto un fuerte puñetazo en su cara que incluso rompió el vidrio de su casco, Ray se levanto rápidamente y lanzo un puñetazo contra el arquero verde pero este bloquea difícilmente por el peso de la armadura y Ray después tomo a Arrow por su traje con su otro brazo sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Qué tal si tu y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo?" Ray empezó a volar mientras tenia sujeto a Arrow y lo saco fuera del almacén por el mismo agujero por donde entro sorprendiendo a Thea y John que observaban la batalla. Atom empezó a elevar a más y más a Arrow por los aires quedando muy por encima del almacén que se encontraba en los Glades pero aun así la capucha que tenia Arrow no se quitaba.

"¿Qué tal si vemos quien está detrás de esa capucha?" Pregunto Ray acercando su mano listo para descubrir la identidad del arquero verde.

"Mejor preocúpate por cómo vas a aterrizar tu" Arrow procedió después a clavar una flecha que tenía en su mano en el pecho de la armadura de Ray. Esta flecha de repente parecía emitir pequeños rayos que hicieron que Ray soltara a Arrow en medio del aire haciendo que empezara a caer y Ray empezara a volar de manera extraña.

Arrow que estaba cayendo hacia el suelo tomo una de sus flecha y cuando estaba cayendo cerca de una maquina demoledora de los Glades lanzo la flecha y esta se al clavarse en la parte superior de la maquina libero un clave que freno la caída del vigilante que estaba a centímetros del suelo y lo dejo aterrizar seguro en el suelo. Atom que volaba a locas en el cielo debido a un corto circuito de su traje de repente empezó a caer.

"¡Oh, Demonios!" Grito Ray mientras caía pero Arrow lanzo un par de flecha a los pies de Ray justo en el aire que liberaron un par de claves que se sujetaron de la maquinaria que estaba alrededor y dejo a Atom de cabeza a centímetros del suelo y Ray sonrió de alegría "Te diría gracias pero fue por tu culpa que estaba cayendo, así que no lo diré".

Thea y John que ya estaba liberado salieron del almacén para ver a Atom derrotado y Arrow que se dirigía a su moto que estaba cerca del almacén mientras se podían escuchar las sirenas de la policía.

"Déjeme aclararles algo, puede que haya dicho que somos aliados y amigos pero yo trabajo solo, si quieren saber quien soy investiguen o traigan a alguien que pueda obligarme a decirlo" Tras decir eso el nuevo arquero verde se retiro dejando impresionados a los miembros del equipo que habían estado lado a lado del verdadero Arrow.

 **15 minutos después…**

Se podía ver a Laurel hablando por teléfono con Thea sobre lo que había ocurrido esta noche, y además que estaba dirigiéndose a la Guarida.

"¿No salió nadie herido?" Preguntaba Laurel preocupada por sus heridos pero Thea solo contestaba que lo único que había salido herido era su orgullo además de Ray que estaba mareado por usar su traje "Bueno en todo caso esperen que voy para allá". Laurel después procedió a guardar para ver como después como de un callejón salía Connor vistiendo jeans azules y una sudadera gris además que traía una mochila. "¿Connor?"

"¿Laurel?, que sorpresa" Dijo Connor al observar a la chica con la que había tenido algunas citas "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Acabo de terminar de trabajar en un caso y ahora me dirijo a ver a unos amigos, ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?" Contesto y pregunto Laurel.

"Fui al gimnasio y me tome un atajo para ir a mi casa, ¿Caminamos juntos?" Dijo Connor a lo cual Laurel sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a su destino mientras conversaban sobre en lo que habían quedado en su cita de esta tarde. Después de un tiempo Connor llego a su destino junto con Laurel que era un edificio con varios apartamentos. "Bueno aquí me quedo yo, ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a ver a tus amigos?, las calles por la noche son peligrosas."

"Creo que se cuidarme yo misma, ¿Seguimos con lo de mañana por la noche?" Pregunto Laurel un poco coqueta.

"Por supuesto" Connor se acerco a Laurel esperando un beso en los labios pero la abogada se acerco también dándole un beso en la mejilla con lo que Connor se conformo y observaba como Laurel se alejaba y después de eso procedió a entrar al edificio y dirigirse a su apartamento. Al llegar ahí se podía observa que era un apartamento como cualquier otro pero el después de entrar y cerrar la puerta se dirigió a otra habitación de apartamento y al entrar se podía observar un cuarto con flechas, cuchillos y arcos pegados a las paredes además de fotos de cada miembro del equipo Arrow pegado a la pared además de varios recortes de periódicos sobre el vigilante.

Connor muy tranquilo observando las fotos del equipo de vigilante y después abrió su mochila para sacar de ahí una capucha verde "¿Cuándo aparecerás en frente de mi?"

 **En la Guarida…**

Laurel por fin había llegado a la Guarida para ver a todos un poco deprimidos y con unas pocas venditas en sus caras por los golpes del vigilante.

"Por dios, y ¿Y el solo pudo contra ustedes tres?" Pregunto Laurel al ver a sus compañeros con moretones en la cara.

"Si, además sabes quiénes somos y creo que solo nos estaba probando" Comento Thea sorprendiendo y irritando un poco a Laurel.

"Nos dijo que si queríamos sabes quién era teníamos que investigarlo o traer a alguien que fuera suficientemente bueno para que lo obligue a decirlo" Dijo Ray adolorido.

"Creo que nosotros ya comprobamos que no estamos al nivel de ese tipo, ¿Quién puede derrotarlo?" Dijo Thea pero de repente todos escucharon el sonido como el de una maleta caer y voltearon la mirada a la entrada de la Guarida sorprendiéndose por quien había entrado.

"Parece que llegue justo a tiempo" Dijo nada menos que el original arquero verde del Starling City que había regresado "Es bueno estar en casa."

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

La mayoría de los miembros del equipo Arrow estaban en su guarida con su orgullo herido tras ser vencidos por el nuevo arquero verde de Starling City y ya le habían explicado la situación a Laurel que había llegado al punto de reunión de los vigilantes.

Cuando se preguntaban quien podría vencer al nuevo vigilante para que les digiera quien era en realidad escucharon el sonido de una maleta cayendo al suelo y todos voltearon la mirada a la entrada de la nueva guarida para ver la cara de alguien que les saco una sonrisa.

"Parece que llegue justo a tiempo" Dijo nada menos que el original arquero verde de Starling City que había regresado "Es bueno estar en casa."

Cada persona que se encontraba en ese cuarto mostro una sonrisa al ver a Oliver Queen en la entrada de la nueva guarida. Thea con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió hacia su querido hermano y le dio un fuerte y alegre abrazo que Oliver recibió con gusto.

"¡Ollie! ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?" Exclamo Thea mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su hermano.

"Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido una sorpresa" Respondió Oliver muy feliz de ver a su hermana menor. Después del largo abrazo con Thea, Oliver procedió a saludar a Laurel también con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, a John con un firme apretón de manos y un abrazo de compañeros y por último a Ray con un incomodo apretón de manos.

Luego se empezaron a escuchar sonidos de pasos provenientes de la escalera para voltear nuevamente la mirada y ver a la adorable chica rubia y con lentes que le saco una sonrisa a todos nuevamente.

"¿No creen que se están olvidando de alguien por saludar?" Dijo Felicity terminando de bajar las escaleras para recibir un abrazo tanto de Thea como de Laurel.

"¡Felicity! ¡También te extrañe tanto!" Dijo Thea muy feliz al ver a su amiga que estaba de viaje con su hermano. Felicity también procedió a abrazar a Diggle además de Ray aunque este último molesto un poco a su actual novio.

"Generalmente preguntaría que es lo que hacen aquí, pero creo que ya se la respuesta" Comento Dig terminando la cálida bienvenida.

"Escuche que había aparecido un nuevo Arrow en la ciudad, y pensé que estaba trabajando con ustedes pero por la conversación que acabo de escuchar creo que no es así, ¿Ha hecho algo ilegal?" Preguntaba Oliver tras ver las imágenes del nuevo arquero en las noticias de las computadoras.

"No, todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora es lo mismo que tu, proteger la ciudad y ser un idiota de vez en cuando" Comento John como una pequeña broma.

"También sabe quien somos cada uno de nosotros y nosotros no sabemos nada de él, pero aunque es un idiota quiso que trabajáramos juntos y nos dio esta memoria USB para que Ray la revisara" Thea mostro la memoria USB la cual Felicity observo y tomo un poco feliz.

"Yo lo hare, hace tiempo que no toco una computadora y necesito algo con que distraerme" Felicity después de decir eso procedió a insertar la memoria en la computadora y empezó a abriendo los documentos que se encontraban en la memoria pero estos estaban bloqueados pero eso no era nada para Felicity Smoak que rápidamente volvió inservibles cada bloqueo de seguridad que protegió los documentos y en menos de un minuto toda la información se rebeló en frente de ella.

Todos observaron lo que había aparecido en la computadora gracias a la ayuda de Felicity. Parecía que era una lista.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Laurel al ver la lista. Todos empezaron a leerla solo para los nombres de diferentes armas de fuego y los nombres de las personas que las comprarían.

"Es una lista de armas y de los compradores que apuesto que no tienen sus papeles para tenerlas, ¿Puedes buscar a esas personas?" Pregunto Ray que ya sabía claramente la respuesta.

"Ya estoy en eso" Felicity oprimió las teclas de la computadora a gran velocidad y la información de las personas de la lista apareció en un santiamén "Todos estas personas son miembros de las pandillas de los Glades, y están en la base de datos de la policía, aunque la mayoría ha sido atrapada las últimas semanas por nuestro arquero verde favorito" Felicity se gano una mirada de sorpresa de Oliver por ese último comentario "Y cuando decía eso me refería mayormente a ti…aunque ahora hay otro…tu me entiendes"

"¿Dónde demonios simples pandilleros consiguen tantas armas como si estuvieran en guerra?" Preguntaba Laurel al observar la lista de armas.

"Tal sea coincidencia, pero apuesto que está relacionado con la fuga de la prisión" Agrego Dig.

"¿A qué te refieres con que está relacionado?" Pregunto Oliver confuso por ese último comentario de Diggle.

"Hace una semanas atrás nos enfrentamos al Conde Vértigo que había escapado de la prisión junto con otros convictos y cuando el nuevo Arrow lo detuvo le dijo que alguien lo había liberado para que lo matara, el problema es que esos convictos escaparon unas semanas antes de que apareciera el nuevo Arrow" Respondió Diggle aclarando las dudas de Oliver.

"Entonces tenemos a alguien que les está dando un montón de armas a los criminales de la ciudad que posiblemente también este liberando criminales peligrosos para matar al nuevo Arrow que aparte que nos agrada también esté relacionado…Eso es algo malo, ¿No?" Comento Ray aunque todos sabían claramente la respuesta.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos al tipo que se está haciendo pasar por mi?" Comento Oliver a lo cual todos se le quedaron mirando.

"La última vez que le preguntamos algo nos dio una paliza a Roy, Diggle y a mí, creo que si le volvemos a preguntar algo será igual de amable" Comento Thea recordando su lamentable derrota.

"Esta vez seré yo quien haga las preguntas" Respondió Oliver a lo cual sonrieron los demás miembros del verdadero equipo Arrow.

"Por suerte si este tipo, se quiere pasar por Arrow no querrá ignorar la entrega de armas a otra de las pandillas de los Glades que se llevara a cabo esta noche" Dijo Felicity lo cual logro que todos pusieran su mirada sobre ella "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes de nuevo?"

"No, ¿Cómo sabes que habrá otra entrega de armas esta noche?, acabamos de detener una pandilla de armas con mucha armas esta noche" Pregunto Thea confundida.

"Bueno resulta que aparte de la lista logre desbloquear información extra oculta en la memoria USB y resulta que también está la lista de todas las entregas que se llevaran a cabo en Starling City" Explico Felicity impresionando a todos con su increíbles habilidades nuevamente.

"Felicity, ¿Ya mencione lo mucho que te extrañe?" Comento Laurel adulando a Felicity.

"Si este nuevo arquero es como yo, sin duda estará allí y al igual que yo" Dijo Oliver lo cual significaba que sin duda estaría en esa entrega de armas.

"No veo ninguna capucha verde en esta guarida, ¿Acaso trajiste una en el equipaje?" Preguntaba Felicity ya que la última vez que vio a Oliver salir a la calles fue vestido de negro.

"En realidad yo tenía algo preparado por si volvías a la ciudad" Ray procedió a oprimir unas teclas del teclado y todos se quedaron sorprendidos al observar como una de las paredes de la Guarida empezó a abrirse y todos pudieron ver un cuarto con el traje verde con capucha puesto en un maniquí sin mencionar la gran cantidad de flechas verdes, un arco y sin mencionar al aljaba del mismo color colgadas de la pared todo colocado por Ray "¿Y qué te parece?"

Oliver paso a la habitación y tomo el arco colgado en la pared para sentirlo en sus manos "Ray, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo genial que eres?"

"No" Contesto Ray.

"Pues lo estoy considerando ahora" Oliver después de decir esa broma coloco su mirada después en su traje de Arrow que tenia algunos cambios.

"Solo para que sepas tu nuevo traje está hecho con una fibra especial creados por mis nanobots que mejoraron la tela y ahora es 20% más resistente, flexible y ligera" Agrego Ray mientras que Oliver solo sonrió de espaldas para que nadie se diera cuenta de su emoción aunque cierta chica con lentes si se dio cuenta.

Oliver nuevamente cambio su mirada ahora hacia las flechas en la pared y procedió a tomar una y colocarla en su arco y además tomo una pelota colocada en un escritorio y procedió a lanzarla al aire apuntándole con su arco "Veamos si no he perdido la práctica"

 **Esa misma noche…**

La noche todavía era joven en Starling City especialmente para los criminales de los Glades. En un edificio abandonado se encontraban nuevamente una banda de pandilleros con unas cuantas recién entregadas cajas de armas, los pandilleros estaban distribuyéndolas entre ellos pero de repente las luces se apagaron sorprendiendo a todos y haciéndose que empezaran a quitar el seguro de sus armas.

Todos estaban listos para disparar pero de repente por las ventanas del edificio fueron lanzadas dos personas al interior del edificio todos observaron que eran los pandilleros que estaban haciendo guardia y después de ver eso dos de los pandilleros recibieron flechas en el hombro cada uno. Todos los demás pandilleros observaron después que por las ventanas superiores se encontraba el nuevo arquero verde, los pandilleros abrieron fuego contra el encapuchado pero este había bajado de las ventanas y se oculta detrás de las columnas del edificio para evitar los disparos.

Entre los disparos el nuevo Arrow, también conocido como Connor Hawke lanzo una flecha a la caja de armas detrás de los pandilleros y al clavarse exploto que además de destruir las armas censo por un momento los disparos y en ese preciso momento el encapuchado verde se dirigio hacia ellos y sujeto el brazo de uno de ellos dándole una serie de golpes hasta que perdió la conciencia y lo lanzo contra otro de los criminales haciendo que se golpeara contra una de las columnas y también cayera desmayado.

Entre el humo de la explosión el nuevo Arrow lanzaba flechas a los delincuentes sin herirlos letalmente, uno de los delincuentes pretendió atacarlo por detrás con un tubo de acero pero Arrow bloqueo con su arco y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago y cuando tenía la guardia baja por el dolor en su estomago Arrow procedió a golpearlo con su arco haciéndolo caer, pero detrás del había otro criminal con apuntándole con una pistola, el nuevo Arrow estaba a punto de tomar una de sus flechas y dispararlas en contra de su atacante pero este recibió una flecha por detrás del hombro cayendo al suelo y sorprendiendo al vigilante.

Tanto los criminales como nuevo el encapuchado verde voltearon la mirada observaron que por la ventana había entrado una persona misteriosa pero este se oculto por las sombras disparando flechas a los delincuentes restantes que no les daba tiempo para disparar pero no solo eso sino que también noqueo a algunos rápidamente con una serie de golpes y patadas para cuando el humo de la explosión se había disipado todos los pandilleros habían sido derrotados y Connor observo a la persona responsable parado al lado contrario de Connor en la habitación.

"Parece que por fin apareces" Comento el nuevo Arrow al observar al verdadero encapuchado verde, Oliver Queen aunque no podía ver su cara debido a la capucha y la máscara que llevaba puesta pero se podía notar también que en su traje también había pequeños cambios pero Connor solo sonrió "¿Qué eres el verdadero?"

"Te responderé, si tú me dices quien eres" Dijo el verdadero Arrow intentando averiguar quien era el otro encapuchado verde.

"Creo que tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar" Respondió el otro arquero tomando una de las flechas de su aljaba colocándolo en su arco y apuntándolo al otro arquero en la habitación a lo cual este no tuvo más opción que hacer lo mismo.

"No tenemos que hacer esto" Dijo Oliver intentando parar la pelea antes de que comenzara.

"Yo creo que si" Tan solo con decir esas palabras ambos arqueros soltaron sus flechas que chocaron en el aire destruyéndose una a la otra pero puro por eso los vigilantes vestidos de verde no se detuvieron y empezaron a disparar flechas continuas mientras corrían en dirección al otro hasta que por fin llegaron, el primero en atacar fue Connor intentándolo golpear con su arco Oliver se agacho esquivando el golpe y contraataco con su arco también por la espalda de Connor pero este dio un giro bloqueándolo con su arco.

Ambos arqueros empezaron a atacar con su armas pero cada bloqueaba los ataques del otro hasta que Connor lanzo una patada por el lado derecho de Oliver pero este lo bloquea con su arco y contraataca con una patada al pecho de Connor que lo obliga a retroceder pero este no se deja dominar y retrocede mas para tomas una de sus flechas y lanzarla en contra de Oliver pero este toma la flecha en pleno y da un giro y regresa la flecha con solo sus manos, Connor la esquiva por centímetros y la flecha queda enterrada en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Connor.

Oliver también tomo una de sus flechas y la lanzo contra el otro arquero verde pero Connor esquiva la flecha y lanza una flecha explosiva. Oliver pudo reconocer la flecha antes de que fuera lanzada y rápidamente esquivo la flecha rodando por el suelo alejando del fuego provocado por la explosión de la flecha, Oliver dejo de rodar en el suelo y apunto con una flecha a Connor pero este aprovecho la explosión para lanzar una flecha con cable por la ventana y pasar al techo del edificio de al lado.

Oliver no se quedo quieto y siguió al otro vigilante vestido de verde lanzando también una flecha con cable al edificio de al lado, Oliver al llegar atrapo una flecha con sus manos a solo unos centímetros de su cara, esa flecha era de parte del otro arquero que no se había ido por dos razones: la primera era que el edificio estaba rodeado por Canario Negro, Speedy y Atom que se encontraban en el edificio y la otra era que no podía irse hasta que comprobara algo.

"Parece que trajiste refuerzos, ¿no puedes conmigo tu solo?" Comento Connor con su voz alterada gracias a un aparato y para que Laurel no reconociera su voz.

"Solo para asegurarnos que no escapes, pero todavía estas a tiempo de decirme quien eres en realidad" Dijo Oliver dándole una última oportunidad de arreglar las cosas sin pelear.

El otro arquero verde solo mostro una leve sonrisa y disparo su penúltima flecha que se encontraba en su aljaba. Oliver la esquiva con facilidad y lanza uno de sus dardos pero Connor lo detiene con su arco con facilidad y nuevamente se dirige hacia Oliver lanzando golpes con su arco que Oliver bloqueaba los ataques con facilidad, en uno de los ataques con el arco de Connor, Oliver atrapo el arco de su contrincante con sus manos pero Connor aprovecho ese mismo momento para clavar su ultima flecha con sus propias manos en el pecho de Oliver preocupando a todos los que estaban alrededor.

Era una flecha electricaba para noquear a Oliver pero este ya no sentía un dolor tan debil como ese debido a su entrenamiento con Ra's al Ghul en Nanda Parbat. El verdadero Arrow quito la flehca de su pecho y le dio una fuerte patada al falso Arrow en el pecho este intento contraatacar pero Oliver lo ataco con una ráfaga de golpe y para aturdirlo le dio un golpe con su codo lo que confundió a Connor, Oliver aprovecho y lanzo una patada a las piernas de Connor haciéndolo caer y soltar su arco. Oliver lanzo el arco lejos de su dueño y rápidamente apunta una flecha al hombre tirado en el suelo.

"¿Te rindes?" Pregunto Oliver pero la respuesta ya era obvia para todos los que estaban alrededor que sonreían por tener al verdadero arquero verde de regreso en la ciudad.

Connor se coloco de rodillas en el suelo mientras se escuchaba unas risas de su parte "Eres el verdadero sin dudas, Sr. Queen" el nuevo vigilante desactivo su modulador de voz y su capucha revelando que era Connor Hawkes con la cara pintada de verde como Oliver anteriormente. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron menos Oliver ya que él no lo conocía a diferencia de los otros pero si se sorprendió de que el supiera su identidad.

"¿Connor?, ¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!" Dijo molesta Canario Negro ya que reconoció al sujeto que ha estado viendo las últimas semanas.

"Hola, Laurel, me disculpo que tuvieras que enterarte de esta forma que tu y yo tenemos en común la caza de criminales" Dijo Connor para disculparse por Laurel pero esta solo lucia mas enojada.

"¿Lo conoces?" Pregunto Oliver bajando el arco con el que apuntaba a Connor lentamente.

"Si, es un amigo…mejor dicho, ex-amigo que estado viendo estas últimas semanas, pero no le he dicho nada de mi vida personal aunque parece que el ya sabía bastante" Respondió Laurel notándose lo molesta que todavía estaba.

"¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por mi?" Pregunto Oliver quitándole la capucha ya que sabía que no era necesaria con Connor que se puso de pie.

"Porque sabía que si me hacía por ti y peleaba con tus amigos el algún momento aparecerías por mí, el hombre que mato a Ra's al Ghul" Explico Connor aunque eso solo confundió mas a Arrow y su equipo.

"¿Por qué querías que apareciera?" Preguntaba confundida Oliver.

"Porque quiero que me ayudes a detener a un hombre que no solo es un peligro para tu ciudad, es un peligro para el mundo entero" Dijo Connor con un rostro serio y hizo que todos se quedaran muy confundidos y con miedo a esas últimas palabras.

 **En algún edificio de Starling City…**

Un hombre viejo con traje de empresario estaba subiendo por un ascensor hacia el último piso del edificio al llegar estaba en una oficina muy arreglada y sin mencionar que había un hombre oculta en los sombras pero se podía ver que estaba observando a Starling City de noche por su gran ventana de cristal. El hombre anciano lo observo con un poco de miedo en si mirada.

"Señor, le tengo noticias que creo que le agradaran" Dijo el hombre anciano arrodillándose al hablarle al hombre oculto en las sombras.

"Oliver Queen, está de vuelta en Starling City" Había dicho el hombre en las sombras notándose su sombría y profunda voz además que había sorprendido al hombre anciano ya que había recibido esas noticias hace poco.

El hombre anciano hablo temeroso "Si, como siempre usted es un hombre sorprendente Señor Savage"

"Por favor no se menosprecie a usted mismo, después es normal que la especia mas fuerte sepa más cosas que la especie más débil" Al hombre en las sombras no se le pudo ver el rostro pero este mostro en su mano una fotografía de Oliver y se escucho el sonido de una leve risa "Y espero que el piense lo mismo"

 **Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver y Felicity habían regresado después de tres meses a Starling City para averiguar junto con el equipo Arrow quien era el nuevo encapuchado verde, pero no solo les sorprendió que fuera Connor Hawke sino lo que les sorprendió más fue que en realidad quería la ayuda de Oliver y su equipo.

Esa misma noche Connor se había ido diciendo que les explicaría todo al día siguiente. Ese día había llegado por fin.

 **En la Guarida…**

En la actual guarida del renacido Arrow se encontraba Felicity trabajando desde las computadoras de la guarida pero el problema era que tenía en frente de ella no solo a Oliver sin camisa entrenando como siempre bajando y subiendo del tubo sino que además también tenía en frente de ella a Ray sin camisa haciendo el mismo entrenamiento.

Felicity estaba levemente sonrojada "No sé si es mejor o peor que haya dos" Susurro Felicity intentando que los hombres no la escucharan. Ambos hombres dejaron de entrenar al mismo tiempo calmando un poco a Felicity pero esta después se dio cuenta de la cicatrices de Ray en su espalda y se preocupo "Note que tienes unas cuantas en la espalda y el pecho, ¿Seguro que no deberías estar en una cama de hospital después de una explosión en tu edificio?"

"¿Te enteraste de eso?" Pregunto Ray después de beber agua.

"¿Soy yo recuerdas?, si esta en internet puedo encontrarlo" Respondió Felicity muy segura de sus habilidades.

"No es lo único que recuerdo de ti" Dijo Ray lo cual hizo que se ganara una pequeña mirada de ira por parte de Oliver lo cual lo hizo quitar su sonrisa "Como sea, no te preocupes, no me paso nada grave además no se notan mucho las cicatrices, ¿verdad?" Ray le mostro las cicatrices de su pecho a Felicity lo cual solo la hizo sonrojar mas y enojar mucho mas a Oliver.

"Un momento, cuando estaba entrenando, ¿Lo estabas mirando a el?" Tan solo con decir esas palabras Oliver puso en una posición muy difícil a Felicity.

"Bueno…yo estaba…" Antes de que Felicity buscara una excusa para escapar de los celos de repente venían bajando por las escaleras Dig acompañado por Connor que tenían unas cajas en sus manos, Felicity se alegro por su llegada "¡John! ¡Connor! ¡Qué bien que llegaron!"

Felicity había logrado escapar con éxito de la situación mientras que Dig y Connor colocaron las cajas llenas de fotos y documentos en una mesa de la Guarida.

"Bueno, aquí esta toda la información sobre el hombre que quiero que me ayuden a atrapar" Dijo Connor abriendo las cajas para mostrar los documentos que Felicity y Ray empezaron a revisar mientras que Dig se acerco a Oliver.

"Oliver, ¿Estás seguro de confiar en lo que dice este tipo? ¿Sobre este tal Vandal Savage?" Susurro John para que los demás no lo escucharan.

"Todavía no se si confiar en Connor, pero creo que es mejor tenerlo cerca ya que sabe quiénes somos, además creo que tenemos que investigar sobre Vandal Savage" Respondió Oliver muy seriamente.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Dig ya que nunca antes había escucha sobre ese tal Savage.

Oliver al escuchar esa pregunta lucia un poco molesto al contestar "Una noche hace tres meses cuando estaba en Nanda Parbat, regresaba de entrenar y fue a la sala del Trono pero antes de poder entrar escuche gritos que eran de Ra's al Ghul, se escuchaba muy molesto con sus subordinados porque le habían fallado en una misión de infiltrarse en una fortaleza, creo tu sabes que es lo significa fallar en una misión en la Liga de Asesinos"

"Significa morir" Respondió John que había notado la cara de Oliver contando esa historia.

"Si, pero esos hombres que fallaron no murieron fueron torturados de la peor manera por el mismo Ra's al Ghul que estaba molesto por fallar esa simple misión, después de tres días seguidos de tortura decidieron suicidarse en su celda para parar el dolor" Dijo Oliver con una gran seriedad en sus ojos mirando a John.

John sin duda estaba sorprendido por esa historia pero seguía sin entender la razón de porque su amigo se la estaba contando "Oliver, ¿todavía no entiendo que tiene que tener esta historia con Savage?"

"El nombre del tipo que le pertenecía la fortaleza que fallaron en invadir los hombres de la Liga era Vandal Savage" Tan solo con escuchar ese nombre de la boca de Oliver, John entendía su importancia "Ra's al Ghul, no solo estaba molesto diciendo el nombre de Savage es posible que era la única vez que le vi sentir miedo, y un hombre que es una amenaza para Ra's al Ghul es una amenaza para todo el mundo"

John al fin había entendido el punto de la historia, mientras que Felicity, Ray y Connor investigaban tanto Felicity y Ray se encontraron con algo raro.

"Connor, ¿Estás seguro que todos estos documentos son sobre ese tal Savage?" Pregunto Felicity mientras revisaba la caja llena de información.

"Por supuesto, recolecte la información por mí mismo, ¿Por qué?" Preguntaba confuso Connor.

Felicity saco de la caja lo que parecían ser pergaminos muy antiguos sorprendiendo a todos "La mayoría de esta información es de hace miles de años mucho antes de que algunos naciera" Felicity le quito la arena a los pergaminos mientras que Connor lucía un poco tenso.

"Si, puede que haya olvidado decirles algo sobre Vandal Savage" Dijo Connor con una seriedad en sus ojos.

"Demonios, cuando alguien dice nunca es bueno" Comento Felicity que lucía un poco temerosa con la respuesta que les iba a dar Connor.

"Vandal Savage lleva viviendo un poco más que las personas corrientes" Explico Connor pero a Oliver no le sorprendió mucho esa respuesta.

"Yo ya conocí un hombre que vivió mas tiempo que una persona normal, pero solo para confirmar, ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?" Pregunto Oliver después de recordar al anterior líder de la Liga de Asesinos.

"Estamos hablando de más de 50.000 años antes de Cristo. Vandal Savage es inmortal" Connor con decir esas palabras ya pudo notar la sorpresa en las caras de los miembros del equipo Arrow.

"Y cuando pensé que ya visto de todo" Comento Dig mientras le venía a la mente todas las cosas extrañas que había afrontado hasta ahora.

"Espera un momento, se que nos hemos encontrados con cosas extrañas pero, ¿de verdad existe un hombre que ha vivido por más de 50.000 años?" Preguntaba Ray que le costaba mucho entender esa última información a pesar de lo que había visto este año.

"Si, existe. No sé cómo pero existe, pero estoy seguro que si ustedes lograron detener a Ra's al Ghul, me ayudaran a detener a Savage" Dijo Connor empezando a leer los documentos.

"Sabes, aun no nos has explicado por qué quieres detener a Savage, bueno aparte de que es un loco inmortal que quiere dominar el mundo" Comento Ray y tan solo con decir esas palabras puso a Connor mas tenso de lo que ya estaba.

"Creo que podemos dejar eso para después, si no me equivoco ya debe ser la hora de la última entrega de armas a los criminales de Starling City, todo debe ser parte del plan de Savage para convertir a los criminales de Starling en partes de su ejército" Comento Connor explicando la pregunta de Ray.

"Entonces llegamos justo a tiempo para salir" Dijo la hermana de Oliver que había llegado justo a tiempo junto con Laurel.

"¿Eso significa que se cancela nuestra cita de esta noche?" Pregunto Connor aunque ya presentía cual era la respuesta por parte de la Sra. Lance.

"Creo que esa cita junto con tu relación conmigo se había terminado cuando descubrí que eras un arquero verde imitador" Respondió Laurel notándose su desprecio por Connor en su mirada sin mencionar en ese comentario.

Oliver solo ignoro la conversación entre esos dos y tomo su arco "¿Dónde es la última entrega de armas?" Pregunto Oliver.

"Parece que será en un antiguo edificio abandonado de Queen Consolidated que está en los Glades, Las armas serán entregadas por un helicóptero en la terraza del edificio una hora antes de que los pandilleros lleguen, según la lista las armas que serán entregadas hoy contienen incluso bazucas capaces de destruir un edificio. Odio las bazucas, y generalmente cualquier otra arma que sirva para destruir un edificio" Informo Felicity leyendo la información de la lista que habían obtenido.

"No te preocupes, esas armas no llegaran a sus manos" Comento Oliver dirigiéndose a donde tenía su traje de Arrow.

 **10 minutos después…**

Oliver, Laurel y Thea aunque mejor dicho Arrow, Canario Negro y Speedy habían llegado al edificio abandonado de Queen Consolidated por medio de sus motos mejoradas por Ray. Al llegar no tuvieron ningún inconveniente al entrar y subir hacia los pisos más elevados que sin duda estaban abandonados siendo solo cuartos oscuros llenos de muebles y artículos de oficina abandonados cubiertos de polvo.

"Los criminales sin duda han cambiado los lugares de trafico por callejones oscuros ha edificios abandonados de lujo" Comento Speedy al observar a los alrededores y sin mencionar la gran vista del resto de los Glades por las ventanas.

"Ustedes dos quédense aquí por si los que van a recibir las armas vienen antes, yo estaré arriba esperando al helicóptero si ocurre algo avísenme rápido por el comunicador" Dijo el verdadero Arrow que por fin había vuelto a la ciudad.

"¡Entendido!" Respondieron al unisonó las dos heroínas mientras que Oliver se dirigió a las escaleras empezando a subir a la terraza pero lo que no sabían los héroes era que una persona misteriosa los estaba observando a desde al menos dos edificios atrás.

"Aparecieron Canario Negro y Speedy en el penúltimo piso, Arrow se dirige a la terraza posiblemente esperando a que llegue el helicóptero, ¿Los elimino?" Dijo el hombre vigilando desde dos edificios de distancia y oculto entre las sombras y lo único que se podía reconocer de él era un rifle de francotirador y sin mencionar la luz roja que salía de su ojo.

"Negativo, tu mantén tu posición y deja que nuestros agentes hagan su trabajo" Ordeno una voz por el comunicador a ese misterioso francotirador.

"Entendido" Respondió el francotirador.

Dentro del edificio donde se encontraban los vigilantes de Starling el tiempo pasaba hasta que había llegado la hora de entrega pero no había ni una sola señal de los pandilleros que iban a comprar las armas ni tampoco del helicóptero que las entregaría. Laurel y Thea siguen vigilando dentro del edificio sin ninguna señal de los pandilleros.

"Entonces, dime, Laurel, ¿Deberás ya terminaste todo con Connor?" Comento Thea buscando un tema de conversación mientras tenían sus radios apagadas.

"¡No entiendo cómo puedes terminar algo que nunca comenzó, solo nos vimos unas cuantas veces y fue solo para engañarme sobre quien era!" Respondió Laurel un poco molesta por el comentario de Thea.

"Bueno no creo algo que se diga en una primera cita sea "Me gusta pasar mis noches vestido de verde dándole paliza a los criminales" Murmuro Thea.

"No te ofendas, pero no creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar sobre mi vida amorosa" Dijo Laurel recordándole a Speedy que estaban en medio de detener un tráfico de armas.

"Vamos, ya ha pasado mas de una hora y…" Pero justo de completar los entrenados sentidos de Speedy pudieron notar que algo no estaba bien y rápidamente Thea toma una de sus flechas y se da la vuelta muy nerviosa "¡Laurel! ¡Retrocede!"

Speedy lanzo la flecha hacia detrás de ella, Canario Negro pudo ver como Thea lanzaba la flecha pero no sabía cual era su objetivo pero después ambas chicas pudieron ver como la flecha fue destruida por una espada pero lo que les impresiono fue el sujeto con la máscara amarillo y negro que la sostenía.

"Parece que tú y tu hermano comparten algo más que sangre. Su gusto por los arcos" Dijo nadie más que el hombre que intento destruir Starling City hace más de un año, Slade Wilson. También conocido como Deathstroke.

"¿Slade?" Dijo Thea sorprendida al ver al hombre que debería estar en la prisión de A.R.G.U.S ubicada en Lian Yu.

"¡Sorpresa!" Después de decir esas palabras Slade empezó a disparar frenéticamente con su pistola a las heroínas. Thea se ocultaba de los disparos corriendo detrás de los muebles llenos de polvo del penúltimo piso y Laurel hizo lo mismo solo que ella se dirigía hacia Slade al llegar lo ataco por el lado derecho con su bastón pero Slade bloquea deja de disparar y bloquea fácilmente el ataque con su brazo y luego procede a toma a Laurel tanto por el cabello y la levanta con un solo brazo sorprendiendo a ambas vigilantes.

"¡Laurel Lance! ¿Si tu hermana no tuvo oportunidad contra mí, de verdad crees que tu puedes vencerme?" Exclamo Slade pero Thea aprovecho esa oportunidad lanzándole una flecha a Slade pero debido a su armadura la flecha ni siquiera lo hirió y Slade solo solto una leve risa para después lanzar a Laurel con un solo brazo a través de una puerta a otra habitación. Laurel estaba tirada en el suelo muy adolorida pero aprovecho para soltar un fuerte grito sónico que rompió todas los cristales a su alrededor pero Slade avanzo fácilmente sin que le afectara el grito hasta quedar en frente de Laurel "No te preocupes muy pronto dejaras de gritar"

Slade levanto su espada para acabar con Laurel pero en su armadura una flecha explosiva se clavo explotando al instante pero a Slade apenas lo afecto volteando a ver al responsable pero recibió una patada en la cara por parte de Speedy obligándolo a retroceder un poco y después Speedy se colgó de Slade intentándolo estrangularlo y Slade solo quería quitársela de encima. Laurel aprovecho la oportunidad para intentar levantarse pero de repente un boomerang de hierro se clavo al lado de ella sorprendiéndola.

Laurel observo al responsable de ese ataque para observar a Digger Harkness, alias Capitan Boomerang sorprendiéndola ya que el también debería estar en la prisión de Lian Yu. Laurel se levanto intentando comunicar con Oliver o con los demás miembros en la guarida pero lo única cosa que obtenía era un extraño sonido de su comunicador.

"¡Vamos! ¡Que alguien conteste!" Decia Laurel antes de empezar su pelea con Harkness.

 **En la Terraza…**

Oliver se encontraba en la terraza del edificio y al igual que Laurel intentaba comunicarse con la guarida pero solo recibió el mismo sonido de interferencia que ella, y le preocupaba haber escuchado el grito supersónico de Laurel en el edificio y sin mencionar que el helicóptero que traía las armas no había llegado todavía.

"¡Arrow a Canario Negro! ¡Alguien me escucha!" Decia con fuerza Oliver pero no escuchaba ninguna voz del comunicador y decidió dirigirse a las escaleras pero se detuvo ya que sus instintos superdesarrollados notaron algo y de repente Arrow atrapa una flecha con sus manos de espaldas y a solo unos centímetros de su cabeza. Oliver observa la flecha de color negro y después al responsable del ataque y era un sujeto de al menos la misma estatura que Oliver y con una traje igual al suyo pero de color negro y sin mencionar que colgaba una espada enfundaba por su cintura, flechas, arco y una aljaba de color negro y sin mencionar la capucha que ocultaba su rostro.

Oliver se sorprendió por el parecido del traje del sujeto en frente de él y del suyo excepto los colores. Pero sin duda Oliver noto el parecido de su traje con el traje de la Liga de Asesinos.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Eres parte de la Liga?" Gritaba Oliver las preguntas con su modulador de voz encendido.

"Creo que deberías saber que a la Liga ya no se le permite atacar Starling City desde cambio de líder, así que creo que eso responde tu pregunta" Dijo el arquero vestido de negro que se notaba que también usaba un modulador de voz.

"Entonces, ¡¿Quién eres?!" Exclamaba Oliver mientras tomaba con rapidez una de sus flechas y apuntaba al otro arquero.

"Creo que ya has oído esto antes pero aun así lo diré" El arquero oscuro procedió a hacer lo mismo que Oliver tomando una de sus flechas y apuntando con su arco al otro arquero en la terraza "Lo que quiere todo arquero, ver quien es mejor"

Ambos arqueros encapuchados liberaron sus flechas al misto tiempo y estas pasaron al lado una de la otra para después ser esquivadas con facilidad por los dos hombres enmascarados. Cada uno se dirigió al otro y empezaron a atacar con sus arcos pero cada uno bloqueaba los golpes del otro, Oliver rápidamente rompió el balance dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago obligándolo a retroceder al otro arquero y Oliver con rapidez intento lanzarle una flecha a la pierna pero el arquero oscuro saco su espada con rapidez bloqueando la flecha y rápidamente intento golpear a Arrow con ella pero este se agacha para esquivarla y le clava una flecha con sus propias manos en la pierna de su contrincante.

Pero al clavarle la flecha Oliver pudo sentir como esta se rompió al entrar en su piel y se sorprendió y el arquero oscuro libero una leve risa y después este tomo a Arrow por su traje lanzándolo hacia arriba y darle un fuerte golpe con la empuñadura de su espada regresándolo al suelo para que después el arquero oscuro le die una fuerte patada que lo arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar cerca del borde la terraza.

"Debes hacer más ejercicio, Oliver, aunque ahora te haces llamar Arrow, ¿Verdad?" Dijo el Arquero Oscuro notándose que conocía la identidad de Oliver.

Oliver se levanto rápidamente ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y sin duda noto de donde provenía esa fuerza "Mirakuru… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Solo me lo entrego el hombre que ayudo en su creación" Dio por respuesta el arquero vestido de negro y rápidamente volvió a apuntar una flecha hacia Oliver "¿Continuamos?"

 **En la Guarida del Equipo Arrow…**

"¡Oliver! ¡Puedes oírme, Oliver!" Gritaba intensamente Felicity intentando entablar una conversación con el encapuchado verde por el cual tanto se preocupaba pero no conseguía ninguna respuesta solo un sonido distorsionado haciéndola enojar "¡No, consigo nada! ¡Algo o alguien está bloqueando nuestra comunicación! ¡Y estoy muy segura que cuando eso pasa no es buena señal!"

"Me pondré mi traje y iré a revisar, si voy volando llegare en 5 minutos" Dijo Ray dirigiéndose hacia las partes de su traje Atom para salir nuevamente.

"Sr. Diggle y yo te seguiremos por tierra si no te molesta" Comenta Connor vistiéndose con una chaqueta de cuero negro igual a la de John y llevándose un arco y flechas de repuesto de Oliver.

"No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto" Dijo John mientras también se colocaba su chaqueta, tomaba una pistola y se dirigía a la camioneta junto con el arquero que se encontraba en la guarida.

 **De regreso en Queen Consolidated…**

En el penúltimo piso todavía se encontraban Laurel combatiendo a Harkness y Thea todavía seguía colgada de la espalda de Slade intentando estrangularlo pero Slade por fin tomo de los brazos a Thea lanzándola con fuerza a través de un cristal hacia la antigua sala de conferencias del edificio abandonado. Thea se levanto muy adolorida apoyándose de la mesa de conferencias pero Deathstroke no le dio ningún respiro y la ataco con su espada constantemente y lo único que podía hacer Speedy era bloquear con su arco.

Slade lanza un puñetazo que Thea esquiva agachándose pero el puño de Slade termina atravesando una pared de concreto sorprendiendo a Thea y ese momento Slade la tomo por el cuello levantándola lentamente provocando que Thea no pudiera respirar y además hizo que soltara su arco y su aljaba llena de flechas también cayó al suelo.

"Resististe más de lo creí. Aunque ahora que lo pienso me recuerdas a una persona que amaba. Ella era fuerte, hermosa y sobre todo era una superviviente pero por culpa de tu hermano murió. Veamos si le gusta que yo mate una persona que el ama" Slade preparo su espada para atravesar a Thea "Saluda a Shado de mi parte"

"¡Salúdala tu mismo!" Speedy después de decir esas palabras procedió a clavarle un dardo que tenía en sus manos en la zona del codo que provoco suficiente dolor para que la soltara y después le dio una patada con toda su fuerza a Slade en el pecho obligándolo a retroceder. Thea aprovecho ese momento para tomar una de sus flechas de aljaba en el suelo y sin mencionar su arco "¡Laurel, Vamos!"

Laurel escucho a Thea y dejo de batallar contra Harkness dirigiéndose hacia ella y ambas heroínas saltaron por la ventana. Laurel se sujeto de Thea mientras caian y ella lanzo una flecha con cable a una pared de concreto del edificio y ambas descendieron a los pisos inferiores atravesando la ventana dejando a ambos supervillanos en el penúltimo piso.

"Gracias a dios que funciono" Comento Thea muy sorprendida de que funcionara su plan y después procedió a oprimir los botones de un pequeño control que tenía en sus manos.

Mientras que Slade y Digger observaron por la ventana donde ambas vigilantes se habían lanzado confundidas por esa decisión.

"¿De verdad creen que nos la seguiremos?" Comento Harkness cuando Slade y el empezaron a escuchar un extraño sonido "¿Qué es eso?"

Slade se dio la vuelta para observar como todas las flechas explosivas y la propia aljaba empezaron a desatar un brillo rojo parpadeante que solo indicaba una cosa que frustro mucho a Slade "Como odio a esa niña"

Ocurrió una enorme explosión que incendio todo el penúltimo piso donde se encontraban los supervillanos que fueron lanzados por la explosión al exterior mientras estaban cubiertos de las llamas de la explosión. Mientras que por el cielo de Starling volaba Atom que pudo observar la explosión.

"¡Creo que ahí es donde tengo que dirigirme!" Comento Ray cambiando su curso de vuelo dirigiéndose al edificio lleno de llamas pero sin darse cuenta que alguien le estaba apuntando con un rifle francotirador mientras volaba.

"¡Por fin apareces!" Dijo el hombre con el parche mecánico en su ojo. Este hombre disparo desde su posición mientras la bala voló a través del interior de edificios y todos los objetos que se encontraban en su alrededor para al fin enterrarse en la pierna de Ray y romper un cable de su armadura.

"¡Demonios! ¡¿Ahora qué?!" Gritaba adolorido Ray por la bala enterrada en su pierna y que además de alguna formo hizo que los motores izquierdos de su traje se apagaran y empezara a caer poco a poco.

Mientras que Slade y Digger ya se encontraban en el suelo. Slade se quito su máscara revelando que no tenía ninguna quemadura en su cuerpo debido a cierta sustancia que circulaba por su sangre pero Digger Harkness era otra cosa tenia severas quemaduras en su cuerpo además del dolor de la caída.

"Te vez terrible, Harkness, tienes mala suerte de que el Jefe dijera que tu no servías para probar el Mirakuru" Dijo Slade mientras observaba tranquilamente como su compañero temblaba de dolor en el suelo.

"S-Slade…ayúdame…" Decía entre el enorme dolor Harkness estirando lentamente su mano y Slade tomo su mano.

Pero justo en ese momento Slade jalo a Harkness atravesándole el pecho con un cuchillo "Lo siento, Boomerang, pero en una guerra los débiles no sirven para nada" Dijo Slade cruelmente soltando la mano de Harkness dejándolo muerto en el suelo y justo en ese momento en la camioneta habían llegado Diggle y Connor saliendo para observar a Slade frente al cadáver de Digger.

"¡Slade!" Dijo Diggle rápidamente apunto su pistola contra él y Connor apunto sus flechas ya que el también conocía a esa persona pero solo por nombre.

"Ha pasado tiempo, aunque es la primera vez que te veo a ti, niño, es un placer soy Slade Wilson" Comento Slade nada intimidado por la presencia de esos dos pero de repente todos escucharon el sonido de motores y observaron como cayó al suelo Ray en su traje y se podía ver que le costaba caminar con la bala en su pierna aunque a Slade no le impresiono la presencia de Ray en lo absoluto "¿Quién se supone que eres tú?"

"¡Soy Atom, imbécil!" Dijo Ray que estaba al lado de Slade y Ray procedió a ponerse de pie y lanzar rápidamente un puñetazo a Slade pero este sujeto el puño de Atom estrujándolo con fuerza dañando su armadura y luego procedió a lanzarlo por encima de la camioneta sorprendiendo a los que estaban presente cuando John y Connor verificaron que Ray estaba bien apuntaron sus armas nuevamente contra Deathstroke pero este había desaparecido misteriosamente sorprendiendo a todos y generando muchas preguntas.

 **En la Terraza….**

Arrow y el Arquero Oscuro desconocido seguían su intensa lucha ni siquiera la explosión ocurrido anteriormente había hecho que estos dos lanzaran intensos ataques con sus arcos. Oliver lanzo una patada al pecho del arquero vestido de negro haciéndolo retroceder y rápidamente le lanzo una flecha al pecho pero este la atrapo a corta distancia y con mucha facilidad. El arquero oscuro le lanzo la flecha devuelta a Oliver con sus propias manos y Oliver la esquiva pero en ese preciso momento el Arquero Oscuro le lanza una de sus propias flechas a la pierna de Oliver obligándolo a agacharse y el arquero oscuro lo toma del cuello y lo azota con fuerza contra el suelo haciéndole que se le caiga la capucha.

"Solo al final lanzaste un golpe letal y fallaste posiblemente por un pequeño arrepentimiento de tu subconsciente, parece que de verdad cambiaste, Oliver, ya no eres un asesino" Comento el hombre con la capucha negra levantándose ya que Oliver ya no podía moverse por el dolor de ese ultimo golpe.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?" Preguntaba Oliver confundido en el suelo.

"Oliver, yo siempre he sabido quien eres en realidad antes y después de ponerte esa capucha, eres alguien débil y sinceramente me duele que no me reconozcas después de todo…soy tu mejor amigo" El hombre se quito su capucha revelando su rostro lo que sorprendió a Oliver que pesar de estar mareado por el fuerte golpe en el suelo pudo reconocer el rostro de ese hombre cabello negro.

"¿Tommy?"

"Hola, Oliver, ¿Me extrañaste?" Después de decir esas palabras el joven Merlyn le dio una fuerte patada en la cara al joven Queen haciéndolo perder la conciencia. Oliver a pesar de estar desmayado ahora solo tenía en su cabeza de su fallecido amigo que acaba de renacer.

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hace tres años…**

Starling City estaba en medio de una terrible crisis, un gran y horrible terremoto provocado por la máquina de Malcolm Merlyn. El edificio donde trabaja Laurel se estaba derrumbando mientras ella estaba dentro pero por suerte Tommy Merlyn había llegado al edificio y había lograrla sacarla pero por desgracia él no había tenido la misma suerte.

Al mismo tiempo un hombre con capucha verde conocido en ese tiempo como el Encapuchado había llegado al interior del edificio en plena destrucción y al adentrarse más adentro pudo ver a su amigo enterrado en escombros.

"Tommy…" Dijo Oliver al ver a su mejor amigo rodeado de escombros y al instante empezó retirando las grandes rocas para salvarlo pero al retirar todas las rocas solo pudo ver como una varilla de hierro había atravesado el pecho de Tommy sorprendiendo a Oliver "No…Tommy…"

"E-¿Esta Laurel a salvo? ¿Esta Laurel a salvo? ¿Logro salir?" Pregunto Tommy con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí, lo hizo!...La salvaste" Respondió Oliver.

"Bien" Fue todo lo que pudo decir Tommy.

"Te sacare de aquí. Estarás bien" Dijo Oliver intentando cargar el cuerpo de Tommy pero fue detenido por las manos del joven Merlyn.

"Oliver, detente" Dijo Tommy provocando que Oliver se le quedara mirando a los ojos ya que ambos sabían que Tommy ya no podía ser salvado y Oliver pudo ver las lagrimas salir de los ojos de Tommy "Lo siento"

"¡No…no te disculpes!" Intento detener Oliver a su amigo que intentaba disculparse por como lo había llamado, un asesino.

"Estaba enojado…debí haberte escuchado….Soy mi padre" Dijo Tommy arrepintiéndose por todo lo malo que había hecho en su vida.

"No, no lo eres" Dijo Oliver.

"T-¿Tu lo mataste?" Pregunto Tommy preocupándose por su única familia a pesar que sabía que todo esto era su culpa.

"No" Mintió Oliver sin saber que estaba diciendo la verdad pero pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo como este estaba aliviado.

"Gracias" Fueron las últimas palabras de Tommy antes de cerrar los ojos y perder todas sus fuerzas. Oliver sostuvo su cabeza mirándole la cara mientras empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho.

"¿Tommy?" Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de Oliver "¡Debí haber sido yo! ¡Tommy, lo siento!" Oliver después pudo sentir un último gran temblor para después voltear su mirada hacia lo que quedaba de una pared y todos los escombros caían sobre él y Oliver ni se movió ya que sabía que el también debería y quería morir.

 **En la actualidad…**

Oliver de repente habría sus ojos de esa producción de su imaginación que mezclaba la realidad y lo que él tal vez pensó que hubiera sido mejor que pasara en realidad. Oliver empezó a observar a su alrededor para ver que se encontraba en una camilla en su guarida y poco a poco se levantaba para observar a todos sus amigos a su alrededor que rápidamente voltearon su mirada hacia él.

"¡Por dios, Oliver!" Dijo Felicity aliviada que su amado se hubiera levantado y rápidamente siendo la primera en darle un abrazo al joven Queen.

"¡Qué bueno que despertaste!" Dijo Thea siendo la segunda en abrazar a Oliver seguida de Felicity.

"¿Qué fue lo paso?" Pregunto Oliver intentando recordar que es lo había ocurrido y observando a su alrededor y solo pudo ver a Felicity, Thea, Laurel, Connor y a Ray que tenía su pierna vendaba de una herida.

"Eso quería que nos explicaras tú, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" Pregunto Connor al recién levantado Oliver.

"Lo único que recuerdo es que íbamos a detener una entrega de armas en el edificio abandonado de Queen Consolidated hasta que apareció un arquero encapuchado vestido de negro" Respondió Oliver mientras los recuerdos le empezaron a llegar a su cabeza.

"Espera un momento, ¿Un arquero vestido de negro?, ahora no solo tenemos un imitador de Oliver sino también uno de Malcolm Merlyn" Dijo Felicity olvidando que Connor estaba en la habitación y eso lo ofendió un poco pero no le tomo importancia.

"¿Lograste verle la cara?" Pregunto Laurel y aunque Oliver si logro verle la cara sabia que la respuesta le causaría un fuerte sentimiento a Laurel.

"No, no logro ver quien era…pero tenía la súper fuerza del Mirakuru" Dijo Oliver sorprendiendo a todos.

"Genial, ahora tenemos que lidiar con dos" Dijo Thea confundiendo a Oliver.

"¿A dos? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Oliver.

"Slade Wilson" Respondió John de repente la pregunta de Oliver mientras iba llegando a la guarida sorprendiendo a Oliver.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡El debería estar encerrado en Lian Yu siendo vigilado por los agentes de A.R.G.U.S y también por cámaras de seguridad!" Exclamo Oliver intentando negar lo que él había escuchado.

"Pues parece que escapo nadie sabe hace cuanto, porque al parecer alguien había liberado a Slade Wilson y Digger Harkness de sus prisiones y además había hackeado todos los sistemas de A.R.G.U.S y hizo parecer que ambos seguían en Lian Yu" Explico Diggle sorprendiendo a Oliver y a Felicity.

"Dices que alguien logro hackear todos los sistemas de A.R.G.U.S, eso es imposible, ni siquiera yo soy tan buena" Dijo Felicity sorprendida por ese acto.

"Espera un momento, ¿Dijeron antes que Slade tenía el Mirakuru de nuevo?" Pregunto Oliver a Thea.

"Estoy segura, sobrevivió a una explosión y a una caída de 30 metros pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Harkness" Respondió Thea alterando mas a Oliver que todavía no podía sacar la imagen de Tommy de su cabeza.

"El tipo con el que me enfrente me dijo que el que le había dado el Mirakuru era el que ayudo a crearlo" Dijo Oliver confundiendo todavía aun mas a los que estaban en la habitación.

"Eso no es posible, el Mirakuru fue creado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que persona pudo vivir…" antes de terminar la frase Felicity ya sabía la respuesta a su propia pregunta al igual que todos los presentes.

"Vandal Savage" Dijo Connor con una expresión muy seria en su rostro.

"Algo me dice que ya sabe que queremos detenerlo" Comento Laurel.

Oliver cambio su mirada a Ray que estaba durmiendo en una camilla mientras su pierna tenia vendas por encima de la rodilla.

"¿Qué es lo que le paso a Ray? ¿Fue Slade?" Pregunto Oliver.

"En parte, pero lo habían envenado con veneno pero ya está bien. Lo increíble es que lo envenenaron con una bala llena de curare mientras volaba por el cielo a la velocidad de un avión y yo revise la herida, la bala que lo golpeo penetro un punto débil en su armadura justo para golpearlo en la pierna, ¿Conoces a alguien que podría hacer un tiro así?" Pregunto Connor que ya conocía la respuesta al igual que todos en la habitación en especial John.

"Deadshot" Oliver miro a John que tenía una expresión de disgusto por el hombre que había realizado el tiro y que debería estar muerto.

"¿Acaso Lawton no había muerto en una de sus misiones con el Escuadrón Suicida?" Dijo Felicity sin querer hizo recordar a John ese momento.

"Algunas veces las cosas no son lo que parecen" Oliver sabia por lo que estaba John en ese momento excepto por pequeñas diferencias y justo en ese momento una idea vino a la cabeza de Oliver "John necesito que me acompañes a un lugar"

John miro a Oliver "¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe a estas horas de la noche?"

"Te lo explicare todo en el auto, ustedes chicas quédense cuidando a Ray y tengan cuidado, si Slade está allí afuera tal vez sepa donde esta nueva guarida" Dijo Oliver tomando una maleta llena con su ropa normal y dirigiéndose con John al auto.

 **Más tarde esa noche…**

John estaba en una camioneta siguiendo las indicaciones de Oliver mientras conducían y ambos terminaron llegando al cementerio de Starling City. Al llegar Oliver con una pala en sus manos no tuvo problemas para infiltrarse mientras que John lo seguía para ver a donde se dirigía ya que durante todo el camino no le dijo ni una sola palabra sobre que iban a hacer en el cementerio.

Oliver camino por el cementerio seguido por Diggle hasta que por fin Oliver dejo de caminar hasta quedar en frente de una de las tumbas, John observo el nombre de la tumba en donde se encontraban y se sorprendió al ver que era la tumba de Tommy Merlyn.

"Oliver, ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?" Pregunto John confundido.

"Obtener respuestas" Fue lo que contesto Oliver y de repente empezó a excavar la tumba de su mejor amigo con la pala que tenía en sus manos. John pensó en detenerlo pero sabía que Oliver no haría esto sin una razón.

El tiempo fue pasando que incluso empezó a llover haciéndole más difícil excavar a Oliver mientras que Diggle solo se mantenía al margen pero después de al menos dos horas Oliver logro quitar toda la tierra que cubría el gran ataúd donde debería estar el cadáver de Tommy.

"Aquí estoy, Tommy" Oliver después de decir esas palabras el joven Queen no perdió tiempo y con gran fuerza quito la tapa del ataúd provocando que saliera una gran nube de polvo pero después que se dispersara viendo algo que lo sorprendió aun mas al igual que John. Ambos no vieron nada en el interior del ataúd, no había cadáver ni una muestra de descomposición, y eso solo confirmaba que lo que vio Oliver no había sido una ilusión.

"¡Oliver, ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que está pasando?!" Exclamaba John una explicación mientras que Oliver impactado por la verdad salía del gran agujero en el suelo mientras la intensa lluvia caía sobre su cara.

"No puedo creer que esté vivo" Fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Oliver confundiendo aun mas a Dig.

"Oliver… ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto John al ver la cara de impactado con la que lo miraba Oliver.

"Si…yo…" Decía Oliver hasta dejo de hablar al ver a una persona vestida de negro parada cerca de un bosque que se encontraba cerca del cementerio y Oliver tal vez sabia quien era esa persona "¡No puede ser!" Oliver de repente dejo a John y empezó a correr a gran velocidad.

"¡Oliver!" Grito Dig persiguiendo a Oliver que se adentro del bosque persiguiendo a una persona que John no había visto. John perseguía a Oliver esquivando los arboles del bosque mientras que Oliver que era más rápido que John perseguía a esa extraña persona vestida igual que los hombres de la Liga de Asesinos que también era muy rápido.

En algún momento Dig perdió de vista a Oliver debido a su velocidad sin mencionar los arboles y la intensa lluvia. Oliver por otra parte todavía estaba persiguiendo a ese hombre que se detuvo de repente en una zona del bosque donde casi no había bosques.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Grito Oliver con una expresión amenazante y poco a poco el hombre se dio la vuelta revelando su identidad y sorprendiendo a Oliver una vez más.

"Como esperaba usted es el único capaz de seguirme el paso, Sr. Queen" Ese hombre nombre no era nadie más que el anterior líder de la Liga de Asesinos, Ra's al Ghul que estaba en frente de Oliver.

"Esto no puede ser… ¡Yo te mate!" Gritaba Oliver lleno de ira intentando negar a la persona que estaba en frente de el.

"¿De verdad creías que te había enseñado todo lo que se, Al Sah-him?" Dijo Ra's empezando a caminar a los alrededores de Oliver.

"¡Ese no es mi nombre! ¡Mi nombre es Oliver Queen!" Gritaba con furia Oliver.

"Puedes llamarte cómo quieres, pero no puedes negar lo que en realidad eres. Un asesino que mata a aquellos que se merecen la justica verdadera" Dijo Ra's con intensidad en su mirada hacia Oliver.

"¡Quitar la vida no es la justicia! ¡Y nunca lo será!" Exclamaba Oliver intentando hacer entrar en razón a Ra's al Ghul que solo soltó una leve risa.

"¡Si tu lo dices es verdad! ¿Por qué intentaste quitarme la vida?" Dijo Ra's al Ghul haciendo dudar a Oliver de sus propias creencias.

"¡Oliver!" Se escuchaba de repente, Oliver se dio la vuelta para ver a la persona que había gritado su nombre y resulto ser John y rápidamente Oliver volvió a voltear la mirada hacia Ra's pero pudo ver que había desaparecido.

"¿Oliver a quien perseguías?" Preguntaba Dig mientras miraba a Oliver que buscaba con la mirada a alguien por el bosque.

"¡Ra's al Ghul! ¡Sigue vivo y lo vi aquí en frente de mi!" Gritaba Oliver confundiéndose a sí mismo y a John.

"¿Qué? ¡Oliver, es imposible que esté vivo, tú mismo lo atravesaste con una espada!" Gritaba Diggle intentando calmar a Oliver que se veía muy alterado.

"¡No estoy loco, John! ¡Yo lo vi aquí en frente de mi, y si Tommy está vivo es posible que Ra's todavía lo esté!" Grito de repente Oliver confundiendo aun más al pobre John.

"¡Oliver, tienes que calmarte! ¡¿A qué demonios te refieres con que Tommy está vivo?!" Preguntaba Diggle intentando calmar a Oliver que observo su cara con una expresión triste.

"El tipo con el que me enfrente esta noche…el de la capucha negra…era Tommy…su cara, su voz…Era el pero al mismo tiempo era una persona diferente…era Tommy" Explico Oliver calmándose mientras que las gotas de lluvia que caían en su cara parecían lagrimas.

 **De regreso en la Guarida…**

Oliver y John regresaron a la guarida para ver solo a Felicity sola en la guarida usando su computadora como siempre.

"¡Por fin llegaron!... ¿Porque estas lleno de lodo?" Fue lo primero que pregunto Felicity al ver a Oliver.

"Es una larga historia y prefiero contarla cuando estén todos aquí, ¿Dónde están los demás?" Pregunto Oliver al ver alrededor.

"Bueno, Thea y Laurel decidieron irse a casa y Ray se despertó y se fue a Palmer Technologies junto con Connor para reparar su traje, y yo me quede aquí a esperarlos aunque eso ya es obvio" Explico Felicity.

"Entonces yo saldré un momento tengo que ir a ver cómo están Lyla y Sara" Dijo Diggle sacando su teléfono para llamar a su esposa y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Mientras Diggle salió Oliver y Felicity se habían quedado solos en la guarida. Mientras Felicity seguía usando la computadora, Oliver centro su mirada a una espada que estaba guardada en un estante de vidrio junto con otras armas. Al mirar esa espada vino a su mente un mal recuerdo.

"¿Podrías decirme porque guardamos una espada que casi te mata?" Pregunto Felicity al observar a Oliver mirando tan seriamente la espada de Ra's al Ghul.

"No lo sé…Tal vez para recordarme quien soy y porque peleo y que no vuelva pasar algo como lo que me paso con esa espada" Explico Oliver dejando de mirar la espada y sentándose al borde de un escritorio y Felicity se levanto de donde estaba sentada y se acerco a Oliver.

"¿Estás bien?, tienes esa mirada en tus ojos cuando dices que estas bien pero en realidad no lo estas" Dijo Felicity al observar a Oliver que solo sonrió.

"Si, es solo…es solo que hoy vi a un viejo amigo" Explico Oliver con una mirada triste que Felicity noto.

Felicity se acerco a Oliver y lo rodeo con sus brazos "Tu sabes que cualquier cosa que te preocupe me la puedes contar, ¿Verdad?"

"Lo sé" Oliver rodeo la cintura de Felicity con su brazos "Esa es una de las razones por las que te amo"

Felicity sonrió ante esa respuesta y después ambos se dieron un profundo beso aprovechando que no había nadie alrededor. Felicity se despego por un momento de Oliver muy feliz.

"Nunca pensé que diría esto de uno de tus besos, pero la boca te sabe a tierra" Comento Felicity que solo hizo reír a ambos. Felicity se alejo de Oliver tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la salida "Voy a Big Belly Burger a buscar comida, ¿No quieres nada?"

"No, yo estoy bien, ten cuidado" Dijo Oliver mientras veía como Felicity se alejaba. Cuando la Sr. Smoak ya no se encontraba en la guarida, Oliver nuevamente se le quedo mirando a la espada dentro del estante de vidrio pero en el cristal pudo observar el reflejo de Ra's al Ghul y rápidamente Oliver se dio la vuelta para ver a su enemigo cara a cara.

"Tú le dijiste a tu amada que conservas esa espada para recordar quién eres, pero, ¿Quién eres en realidad?" Dijo Ra's tras aparecer en frente de Oliver.

"¡Ya te lo había dicho y lo diré las veces que sea necesario! ¡Mi nombre es Oliver Queen!" Exclamo Oliver con una expresión de ira en sus ojos nuevamente.

Ra's soltó una leve risa "¡Puedes repetir esas palabras las veces que quieres! ¡Pero ambos sabemos quién eres en realidad, Al Sah-him! ¡Eres un hombre que debe traer la verdadera justicia a este mundo y no a una simple ciudad! ¡Yo lo sé y Vandal Savage lo sabe!" Al decir esas palabras Ra's al Ghul sorprendió a Oliver.

"¿Cómo conoces a Savage? ¿Por qué ese nombre es el único que logra sacar una pequeña chispa de miedo en tus ojos?" Pregunto Oliver al escuchar el nombre de su actual enemigo.

"Si quieres saber eso debes demostrarme una vez que eres digno de ser la Cabeza del Demonio" Ra's al Ghul tomo una posición de lucha.

"¡Como quieras!" Oliver con una gran velocidad tomo su arco y una flecha de una mesa y la disparo en contra de Ra's que fácilmente tomo la flecha entre sus manos y la rompió y antes de que Oliver pudiera tomar otra flecha Ra's se acerco a él lanzando una serie de golpes que Oliver bloqueo con sus brazos.

Durante los golpes, Ra's tomo el brazo donde Oliver tenia sujeto su arco y lo retorció y después le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Oliver obligándolo a retroceder. Oliver no se rindió y se acerco a Ra's lanzándole una patada pero Ra's al Ghul bloqueo ese ataque con una sola mano y con esa misma mano le dio un golpe en la cara a Oliver y lo empujo con la palma de su mano fácilmente mientras que su otra mano se mantenía en su espalda indicando que solo necesitaba una mano para derrotar a Oliver.

Oliver continuo su ataque con una serie de golpes que Ra's al Ghul bloqueaba con una sola mano fácilmente hasta que sujeto el brazo de Oliver y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la zona del tórax y a continuación tomo a Oliver por la camisa lanzándole con fuerza contra un estante de vidrio destruyéndolo y hiriendo a Oliver en el proceso.

El joven Queen estaba derribado en el suelo lleno de cristales que se le habían incrustado en la espalda pero no muy profundamente aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de dolor. Ra's al Ghul estaba de pie en frente del derrotado Oliver que solo se le quedaba viendo a los ojos.

"Me decepcionas, Al Sah-him creí que te había entrenado mejor que eso. Si no pudiste derrotarme mucho menos podrás derrotar a Vandal Savage" Comento Ra's al Ghul al joven guerrero que se encontraba en el suelo.

"¿Por qué hablas de él como si fuera mucho peor que tú?" Pregunto Oliver.

"Aun que tu no compartas mis mismas opiniones ni mis métodos tu y yo tenemos un mismo objetivo, salvar este mundo pero por desgracia Vandal Savage no compartes nuestras opiniones él cree que el las personas no pueden ser salvadas y solo tiene como objetivo una cosa, quiere controlar este mundo y tiene en sus manos el poder que le permitirá hacer ese deseo realidad, un arma tan común como muy peligrosa…La evolución" Explico Ra's al Ghul mirando a Oliver a los ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Pregunta Oliver resistiendo el dolor de los vidrios clavados en su espalda.

"Eso es algo tendrá que adivinar por sí mismo, …si es que logra sobrevivir" Dijo Ra's al Ghul alejando de Oliver, este intento levantarse y seguirlo pero sintió un fuerte dolor por la zona de su abdomen. Oliver bajo la mirada para ver enterrada en su cuerpo la espada que estaba dentro del estante de vidrio. Oliver volvió a subir la mirada mientras sangraba y vio que Ra's ya se había desvanecido y después de ese momento se desmayo.

El tiempo fue pasando mientras Oliver se desangraba pero después de unos 15 minutos llego Felicity seguida de Ray, Connor y Diggle.

"Sé que dijiste que no tenias hambre, pero te espero que te guste…" Antes de poder terminar la frase Felicity se quedo impactada al ver a Oliver tirado en un charco de sangre al igual que los demás "¡Por Dios! ¡Oliver!" tras decir esas palabras Felicity y los demás fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Oliver.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?!" Dijo Diggle muy alterado al ver a Oliver atravesado por una espada. Connor y Diggle cargaron el cuerpo de Oliver con mucho cuidado colocándolo en una camilla lentamente y después de eso Connor procedió a retirarle la espada con mucho cuidado.

"¡Felicity, empieza a aplicar presión! ¡A perdido mucha sangre!" Ordeno Connor a lo cual Felicity no dudo y coloco un trapo sobre la herida de Oliver mientras intentaba no soltar muchas lagrimas.

"¡Por, Oliver! ¡Tienes que resistir!" Decía Felicity suplicando porque Oliver no la abandonara.

"¡Necesita una trasfusión! ¿Tienen la sangre de Oliver?" Pregunto Connor mientras empezaba a coser la herida con ayuda de Diggle.

"¡No tenemos! ¡No hemos tenido tiempo de almacenar la sangre de Oliver desde que llego!" Explico Ray mientras lo único que podía hacer era ver los videos de seguridad para ver que había pasado.

"¡Demonios! ¿Cuál es el tipo de sangre de Oliver?" Pregunto Connor mientras terminaba de coser la herida que por suerte no había atravesado ningún órgano vital.

"¡B negativo! ¿Pero donde conseguiremos un donante a tiempo?" Pregunto Diggle muy alterado.

"¡Lo tenemos justo aquí! ¡Yo soy tipo B negativo! ¡Prepárense para hacer una transfusión!" Dijo Connor sorprendido al igual que todos por esta coincidencia y mientras empezaba a levantar las mangas de su camisa. Felicity no perdió el tiempo y traje una máquina para la transfusión inmediata y coloco una aguja conectada a la maquina en el brazo de Connor y justo cuando intento hacer lo mismo con el brazo de Oliver este abrió los ojos de repente muy alterado.

"¡Demonios! ¿No debería estar inconsciente?" Dijo Ray sorprendido por ese acto de Oliver.

"Oliver…" Dijo Felicity antes de que el mismo Oliver rodeara el cuello de Felicity con su mano empezando a estrangularla fuertemente "Oliver…" antes de que matara a Felicity, Oliver fue detenido por Ray y Diggle que lo sujetaron con fuerza.

"¡Oliver! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" Preguntaba Diggle entre gritos mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Oliver que no dejaba de moverse. Connor se acerco a Oliver y tomo su cabeza mirando sus ojos que tenían un extraño brillo en la pupila.

"¡Esta envenado! ¡Alguien lo enveneno con un algo que le hace ver ilusiones, el debe creer que somos otra persona! ¡Comienza la transfusión, si sigue forcejeando con tan poca sangre en su sistema no lo lograra!" Dijo Connor muy alterado y mientras Ray y Diggle sujetaban a Oliver, Felicity empezó la transfusión de sangre a Oliver que empezó a calmarse pero aun así para sus ojos había cuatro Ra's al Ghul en la habitación.

"Me decepcionas, Al-Sah-him, creí que eras más fuerte que eso" Decían los cuatros Ra's al Ghul en frente de Oliver uno tras otro. Mientras Oliver se calmaba y estaba muy confundido miro a un lado de la habitación para ver a dos personas de edad mayor, un hombre y una mujer que estaban abrazados como una pareja. Esas personas no eran nada más que los padres de Oliver, Robert y Moira Queen.

"¡Tu puedes con esto, Oliver, no te rindas!" Dijo la Moira apoyando a Oliver a seguir viviendo.

"¡Tu madre tiene razón, Oliver! ¡Tú eres mucho más fuerte que esto, no te dejes vencer!" Decía el padre de Oliver a lo cual, Oliver volvió a voltear la mirada y esta vez vio la cara de la mujer amaba que tenía sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Oliver…resiste…" Fue lo que dijo Felicity y lo único que pudo escuchar Oliver antes de desmayarse con la imagen de Felicity en su cabeza.

El tiempo fue pasando, y Oliver había por fin abierto los ojos muy confundido y mareado. Oliver empezó a mirar a su alrededor para ver la zona de su abdomen rodeado de vendas y sin mencionar que a su alrededor estaban Felicity, Thea, Laurel, Diggle, Ray y Connor y se alegraron al verlo despertar.

"¡Ollie! ¡Qué bueno que despiertas!" Dijo Thea siendo la primera en saludarlo después que se despertara.

"¡No te muevas mucho! ¡Tu herida no ha sanado totalmente!" Dijo Felicity ayudando a Oliver a levantarse de la camilla.

"Herida… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Preguntaba un confundido Oliver.

"Eso quiera que nos expliques tu, vi los videos de seguridad y te vi peleando solo y como te lanzabas contra el estante y terminabas herido" Pregunta Ray al explicar la situación a Oliver.

"¿Peleaba solo?...Yo estaba luchando contra Ra's al Ghul" Dijo Oliver mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

"En realidad no peleabas contra él, Oliver, en realidad no peleabas contra nadie. Fuiste envenado con una sustancia que te hacía ver ilusiones casi reales de personas muertas, lo que yo me pregusto es, ¿Cómo terminaste con ese veneno en tu sistema?" Explico y pregunto Connor.

"Es posible que te lo pusiera ese encapuchado de negro cuando peleaste contra el" Dijo Laurel planteando una teoría.

"No lo creo, yo analice su sangre y revise sus heridas antes de esto y estaba limpia, quien sea que te enveneno fue después de tu batalla. Este veneno generalmente se transmite por el aire o con bombas de humo, ¿No sabes cómo paso?" Comento Connor logrando que los recuerdos empezaran a llegar a la cabeza de Oliver.

Oliver miro a su alrededor y pensó que ya era hora de decir la verdad "Debió ser el polvo que rodeaba el ataúd de Tommy cuando lo abrí" Tras decir esas palabras todos se le quedaron sorprendidos colocando sus miradas en Oliver, menos Diggle que ya conocía la razón de eso.

"Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con que abriste el ataúd de Tommy?, debería estar bajo tierra en el cementerio" Pregunto Laurel intentando mantener la calma.

"Yo lo desenterré, tenía que confirmar algo" Dijo Oliver que mantenía la calma muy difícilmente.

"¿Qué rayos tenias que confirmar profanando la tumba de tu mejor amigo?" Dijo Laurel muy alterada.

"Que Tommy sigue con vida" Dijo Oliver que tras decir esas palabras todos se quedaron congelados incluso Oliver "Cuando abrí su tumba no había ningún cadáver…además, yo si logre verle la cara al tipo encapuchado de negro…Era Tommy…"

Tras escuchar esas palabras Laurel estaba impactaba y le costaba mucho aceptar esa información al igual que todos.

"Ollie tu viste a Tommy morir en frente de tus ojos… ¿Cómo es posible que siga con vida?" Preguntaba Thea alterada por esa información ahora que sabía la verdadera relación que tenia con Tommy.

"Yo no sé cómo es posible, pero sin duda está vivo y es muy probable que esté trabajando para Vandal Savage pero de algo estoy seguro..." Oliver se levanto y miro su uniforme de Arrow en la vitrina "…Que esta vez tenemos otra oportunidad de salvarlo"

 **Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente después de su primera batalla con los soldados de Vandal Savage entre los cuales estaba Tommy, el equipo Arrow no podía descuidar sus demás actividades. Laurel seguía con su trabajo de abogada, Thea trabajaba manejando el Verdant ayudada de Oliver que no tenía nada más que hacer que entrenar, Ray trabaja como el director ejecutivo de Palmer Technologies como Felicity como su vice-presidenta y Connor como su ayudante y Diggle cuidaba a su hija y su esposa.

Mientras que ellos todavía no sabían nada de Vandal Savage a parte del hecho de ser inmortal y algunos de sus secuaces. Pero no sabían que su enemigo estaba más cerca de lo creían.

 **En Coast City…**

Durante un bello atardecer en Coast City, en uno de los edificios de la ciudad en su último piso se encontraba un hombre sentado en una silla detrás de su escritorio mientras miraba la ciudad por su gran ventana mientras estaba oculto entre las sombras. En ese momento llego por el ascensor un hombre mayor con traje de oficina.

"Señor Savage, los hombres que envió a Starling han regresado" Informo el hombre mayor al hombre identificado como Vandal Savage.

"Dígales que entren" Ordeno el hombre oculto entre las sombras.

"Sí, señor" Respondió el sirviente de Savage. Este se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el ascensor pero solo se encontró una sorpresa.

"Ya estamos aquí" Dijo Slade Wilson conocido como Deathstroke, acompañado por los renacidos Floyd Lawton conocido como Deadshot y sin mencionar a Tommy Merlyn que ahora era conocido como el nuevo Arquero Oscuro. Cada uno estaba al lado del otro sin sus respectivas mascaras.

Vandal Savage oculto en las sombras soltó una leve risa antes de hablar "Me alegro que estén todos a salvo, pero creo que debo preguntar, ¿Dónde está el Sr. Harkness?"

"Por desgracia, Boomerang fue una terrible baja en nuestra batalla contra los llamados héroes. Fue víctima de una sus trampas" Respondió Slade mintiendo sobre lo que en realidad había pasado.

"Entonces, Sr. Wilson, ¿si analizamos la sangre de su espada no encontraremos rastros del Sr. Harkness en ella?" Dijo Savage desmintiendo a Slade.

Slade se resistió su propia ira "Solo creo que le di a Digger un pase más rápido a donde en realidad pertenecía, al infierno. ¡Lo cual hubiera hecho con Oliver Queen si me hubieras enviado a mí a luchar con él en vez de al chico Merlyn a hacer el trabajo!" Tommy ni le prestó atención a ese comentario.

"Ya que nos estamos quejando de nuestros trabajos asignados. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que le pusiera una bala en el cráneo a John Diggle y a su amigo de hojalata cuando tenía la oportunidad es vez de solo derribar a Palmer" Comento Floyd que también estaba molesto. Tommy fue el único que no se quejo.

Se escucho un leve suspiro viniendo de Savage y se observo cómo se levanto de su silla y se quedo de pie mirando por la ventana mientras seguía oculto entre las sombras "Puedo entender que estén decepcionados, pero debo recordarles que tenemos un trato. Yo les devolvía el poder y la esencia de vida que antes tenían y ustedes me ayudan con mis planes y les prometo que cuando todo esto termine les regresare lo que todos ustedes perdieron. Slade estará muy pronto con su amada y Floyd con su hija"

Slade Wilson le costaba mucho contener su ira por el Mirakuru y estaba a punto de disparar su pistola contra Savage pero lo que lo detuvo fue la ilusión de una mujer de nombre Shado que apareció en frente de el.

"No lo hagas, todavía no. El castigo de Oliver llegara pronto pero por el momento tenemos que escuchar a Savage por un tiempo más y después de ese tiempo, tu y yo estaremos juntos de nuevo" Dijo Shado logrando que Slade se calmara.

"Muy bien, pero espero que cumplas tu promesa o si no arrepentirás" Comento Slade quitando su mano de su pistola.

"Yo soy hombre de palabra, pueden retirarse y esperen nuevas órdenes" Dijo Savage logrando que todos los presentes se dirigieran al ascensor "Excepto tu, Tommy, quisiera hablar contigo a solas"

Tras escuchar esas palabras todos excepto, Tommy Merlyn se retiraron de la habitación solo quedando dos personas en ella. Se pudo observar como Vandal Savage se dio la vuelta mirando a Tommy pero seguía oculto dentro de las sombras.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hijo?, pareces un poco distraído y fuiste el único que no se quejo de su objetivo" Dijo Savage.

"No es nada, es solo que estoy un poco distraído porque hoy por fin pude ver a Oliver después de dos años. Y creí que te había dicho que no querías que me llamaras hijo" Dijo Tommy con una pequeña chispa de ira en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no?, cuando te regrese a la vida con mis conocimientos, te cuide, te di un lugar donde dormir, comida y hasta te entrene yo mismo sin mencionar que te di los milagrosos poderes del Mirakuru. Te di todo lo que necesitabas cuando tu verdadero padre y tu mejor amigo te quitaban tu dinero, tu casa, los recuerdos de tu madre, te mentían e incluso te quitaron a la mujer que amabas sin mencionan que ambos son los culpables de tu muerte. Yo por otra parte te considero mi hijo y te daré lo en realidad mereces, tu venganza" Dijo Savage logrando que Tommy se le quedara mirando con una fría mirada.

"Si de verdad quieres darme mi venganza, me hubieras dejado matarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad" Comento el arquero oscuro.

"Todo a su tiempo, Tommy. Pero por el necesitamos… ¡Yo necesito que Oliver Queen viva! ¡Al menos hasta que este mundo se arrodille ante mí!" Dijo el hombre oculto entre las sombras con una voz atemorizante.

"¿Ya te terminaste?, ¡Quisiera dejar de escuchar todas tus contaste referencias de cómo conquistaras el mundo!" Dijo Tommy mientras te dirigías al ascensor.

"No solo quise hablar contigo por placer, Tommy. Te tengo una misión especialmente para ti" Dijo Savage logrando que Tommy volviera a colocar su mirada hacia él. Savage a continuación le lanzo una carpeta con documentos a Tommy que este atrapo y al momento de abrirla soltó una pequeña risa al ver la información que contenía.

"Debo admitir que no se que logra esto, que te admire mas o que me dé más ganas de matarte" Contesto Tommy mirando al hombre entre las sombras con una sonrisa macabra y unos ojos de ira.

Savage volvió a liberar una leve risa antes de hablar "Me han dicho eso varias veces con el pasar de los años así que tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo planeas matarme exactamente?"

"Te voy a enterrar una espada en medio de la cara para ver si funciona" Contesto el joven Merlyn.

"Oh, pequeño Tommy…" Savage salió de las sombras revelando en su cara de anciano una enorme cicatriz en mitad de su cara "… ¡No eres el primero que lo ha intentado!"

 **En Starling City…**

El tiempo había pasado y estaba a punto de anochecer en la ciudad. Todos los miembros del equipo Arrow habían terminado sus actividades diurnas y estaban a punto de comenzar sus actividades nocturnas. Pero antes de eso, Oliver y Felicity se encontraban en el nuevo apartamento de Felicity disfrutando el tiempo que tenían antes ir a la guarida. Ambos habían logrado pasar tres agradables horas solo los dos.

Felicity estaba terminando de vestirse mientras que Oliver que ya estaba vestido, excepto por la camisa, estaba mirando la ciudad de Starling por la gran ventana de cristal del nuevo apartamento de Felicity.

Felicity ya vestida se le acerco a Oliver por detrás "¿Estas disfrutando la vista?, este apartamento es una de las ventajas de ser de nuevo la vice-presidenta de Palmer Technologies"

Felicity rodeo con sus brazos el torso de Oliver mientras este estaba de espalda y Oliver mostro una sonrisa antes de hablar "Cuando veo la ciudad pienso que está segura gracias a nosotros que hacemos lo que hacemos, pero hace dos años casi abandono todo porque había terminado la misión para honrar a mi padre pero seguí con esto porque era una manera de honrar a Tommy…Pero ahora me cuesta aceptar que Tommy es mi enemigo"

"Nuestro enemigo es Valdal Savage, y no sé cómo ni que le hizo a Tommy pero estoy más que segura que él no es malo y lograremos salvarlo y traerlo aquí…con sus amigos" Dijo Felicity logrando que Oliver se calmara.

Oliver se dio la vuelta mientras continuaba rodeado por los dulces brazos de Felicity y cuando están cara a cara, Oliver le dio un apasionado beso en los labios pero justo durante ese momento el teléfono de Felicity sonó interrumpiendo a ambos por su desgracia.

"¿Así que esto es lo que sentías cuando yo te interrumpía con mis llamadas?" Pregunto Felicity no muy feliz tomando su teléfono.

"Más o menos, ¿Quién es?" Pregunto Oliver mientras se ponía su camisa.

"Nada importante, solo una pequeña charla entre chicas inteligentes entre Caitlin y yo" Respondió Felicity respondiendo el mensaje de su amiga de Central City.

 **En Coast City…**

En el edificio donde se encontraba escondido Vandal Savage y sus secuaces pero para ser más específico en la planta baja de dicho edificio había un gran laboratorio lleno de científicos y sus equipos pero lo que más resaltaba era que en medio del laboratorio había varias mesas colocadas en círculo y en ellas había varios hombres acostadas en cada una mientras tenían maquinas conectadas en su cuerpo.

Mientras que los hombres y mujeres con batas blancas trabajaban de repente había llegado el hombre del que recibían órdenes, Vandal Savage. Cuando entro al laboratorio todas las personas presentes lucían temerosas mientras trabajaban. Savage se acerco al único hombre que no lucía con miedo en frente de el. Era un hombre maduro con cabello rubio y ojos verdes y vestía igual que los demás científicos.

Savage se coloco en frente del científico "¿Cómo vas con lo que te pedí, mi amigo?" Pregunto Savage al científico.

El científico coloco su mirada en los hombres acostados en las múltiples mesas y empezó a caminar hacia ellos antes de hablar "Como usted pidió cada uno de los soldados de su ejército ha sido revocado de sus emociones y sensaciones mediante a la nano-tecnología. No importa si son atravesados por una bala, espada o flecha seguirán hasta cumplir con sus órdenes o con las de sus superiores. En otras palabras son como maquinas para matar, estos hombres aquí presentes son los últimos"

El científico a cargo saco un cuchillo de su bata y procedió a enterrarlo en la pierna de uno de los hombres acostados y este ni siquiera grito o cambio su expresión mientras la sangre salía de su pierna y ante esa demostración Savage mostro una complaciente sonrisa.

"Esplendido, Doctor. Pero yo me refería al proyecto privado que le había encargado a usted personalmente" Dijo Savage logrando que el científico pusiera una expresión de disgusto.

El científico guio a Savage hacia un escritorio y procedió después a tomar un maletín que estaba debajo del escritorio. Tras colocar una clave de seguridad en el maletín, procedió a abrirlo enseñándole a Savage una sustancia verde que estaba dentro de una jeringa. Al ver esa pequeña aguja Savage lucia muy complacido.

"Como usted pidió una versión mejorada del Mirakuru que usted creo, mejorara todas las habilidades otorgadas por el Mirakuru en un 100 por ciento" Informo el hombre mientras Savage tomaba la jeringa en sus manos.

"Esplendido, Doctor, muy buen trabajo. A pesar de que yo ayude a los japoneses a crearlo en la segunda guerra mundial nunca logre mejorar sus habilidades tanto como yo deseara, parece que los mortales todavía sirven para algo aparte de ser soldados" Dijo Savage observando mejor el liquido.

"A pesar que logre mejorar las habilidades del Mirakuru no pude eliminar los riesgos y solo los hice más peligrosos. Esta fórmula no puede ser usada en los soldados, humano o metahumano. Morirían al instante" Dijo el cientificio revelando que Savage no solo tenía humanos en su ejército.

"No se preocupe, Doctor, nunca tuve planeado usar esto es los soldados" Tras decir esas palabras el mismo Vandal Savage se inyecto el Mirakuru mejorado sorprendiendo al científico. Savage dejo caer la jeringa al suelo tras inyectarse todo el líquido y se pudo observar como sus ojos se pusieron verdes al igual que las venas marcadas en su cuerpo e incluso la enorme cicatriz que tenía en su cara desapareció. Los poderes que tenía ahora Savage impresionaban al mismo científico que habían creado el suero.

Savage cerró los ojos un momento sintiendo su nuevo poder corriendo por sus venas "En serio muy buen trabajo, Doctor, este poder supera mis expectativas"

"Solo quiero que sepa que cree este suero y soldados con plena confianza en que usted cumpliría la promesa que me hizo" Dijo el doctor con una intensa mirada en sus ojos.

"No se preocupe, Dr. Smoak. Yo soy hombre de palabra, cuando todo esto termine usted y su amada hija vivirán seguros alejados de mi y de esos despreciables vigilantes" Dijo Savage revelando la identidad de ese hombre. El padre de Felicity.

 **En Starling City…**

Ya era de noche en Starling City y todos los miembros del actual equipo Arrow ya se encontraban en su guarida. Mientras que Oliver y Connor entrenaban peleando entre ellos, Felicity estaba intentando averiguar quién era la persona que había interrumpido sus comunicaciones y con información que le había enviado A.R.G.U.S también intentaba saber quién era la persona que los había hackeado y los demás miembros del equipo Arrow seguían investigado la información de Savage.

Felicity oprimía las teclas de su computadora hasta que se acostó cansada en su silla reclinable y Dijo "¡Demonios! ¡No importa cuando investigue no lo logro averiguar quién fue la persona que hackeo los sistemas de A.R.G.U.S y seguramente fue quien interrumpió nuestras comunicaciones! ¡Quien lo haya hecho hizo un trabajo perfecto y es mucho mejor que yo!"

Oliver dejo a Connor tirado en el suelo y miro a Felicity "No te preocupes, seguramente lo lograras eventualmente" tras ese comentario de parte de Oliver, Felicity sonrió.

"¡Disculpen, si Connor y tu terminaron de entrenar nos gustarían que nos ayuden a buscar donde podría estar Savage! ¡Ahora no solo tenemos la información que trajo Connor, sino ahora también tenemos que investigar información sobre Slade, Digger, Floyd e incluso sobre Tommy!" Comento Thea interrumpiendo a su hermano y Felicity mientras que Connor se levantaba.

"¿Por qué investigamos sobre Digger?, creo que nuestro no muy amigo, Slade Wilson, por desgracia acabo con nuestro otro no muy amigo, Harkness" Comento Ray mientras investigaba en su computadora.

"Aun así, Digger tenía varios escondites en Starling City. Tal vez Vandal o sus socios estén ocultos en algunos de ellos" Comento Connor empezando a ayudar a investigar tomando algunos documentos en sus manos.

"Y si no debes olvidar parece que Savage tiene la habilidad de crear Zombis como Lawton, así que incluso si A.R.G.U.S se llevo el cadáver de Harkness no podemos estar tranquilos" Comento Thea intentando no mencionar a Tommy para entristecer a todos.

"Ya nada debe sorprendernos. Ya vimos sueros que crean súper-soldados, personas con súper poderes, inmortales y ahora zombis. Sinceramente ya no me sorprendería si existieran extraterrestres" Menciono John recordando cuanto había cambiado el mundo.

Mientras investigaban Oliver se le acerco a Thea y susurrando dijo "¿Todavía no se lo has dicho?"

Thea lucia descontenta "Dime cuando instalen internet en Nanda Parbat para enviarle un email"

"Estoy más que seguro que Merlyn te dejo alguna forma para que te comunicaras con él. Aunque odie admitirlo su ayuda nos vendría bien contra Savage y además el merece saber que su otro hijo sigue con vida" Dijo Oliver mencionando al verdadero padre de Thea.

"No creo que lo merezca o acaso se te olvido que él fue el responsable de que Tommy acabara como todo está ahora" Dijo Thea con un tono molesto.

"Yo nunca lo olvidare, Thea, pero aun así merece saber que Tommy sigue con vida y estoy seguro que preferiría escucharlo de ti" Dijo Oliver también un poco molesto con sus propias palabras.

"Lo pensare" Fue todo lo que dijo Thea antes de alejarse de Oliver y seguir investigando. Mientras que Laurel que investigaba también de repente observo como una foto cayó de uno de los expedientes que deberían tener información sobre Tommy. Laurel tomo la foto y observo que era una foto de Tommy y ella abrazados mientras sonreían. Al ver esa foto muchos recuerdos llegaron a la cabeza de la joven chica Lance.

"Tengo que salir un momento" Dijo Laurel dejando la foto en el escritorio y dirigiéndose a la salida con un paso un poco apresurado. Connor observo la foto que Laurel había dejado en el escritorio y al ver esa imagen Connor decidió seguir a Laurel.

Después de que ambos salieran de la guarida Connor siguió a Laurel un largo camino hasta que Laurel se detuvo hasta quedar en frente de una cafetería que estaba del otro lado de la calle. Connor se le acerco caminando lentamente por la espalda a Laurel que tenía ganas de llorar tras observar esa cafetería.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenias planeado seguirme?, sigo enojada contigo" Comento Laurel que ya había notado a Connor que se acerco y se puso de pie a su lado.

"Lo sé, pero aun así necesitas a alguien con quien hablar o golpear para desquitarte pero sinceramente prefiero la primera opción" Tras esa broma Connor logro sacar una leve sonrisa en Laurel "¿Por qué miras tanto esa cafetería?"

"Esa cafetería…fue donde Tommy y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita, el generalmente invitaba a las chicas a un club nocturno o un elegante restaurante pero me dijo que yo era la primera chica que invitaba a una simple cafetería…la primera con la verdaderamente quería tener algo especial comenzando con algo pequeño" Dijo Laurel recordando un dulce momento y haciendo entender a Connor.

"Parece que era un gran tipo…Pero no te preocupes, cuando lo rescatemos de las garras de Savage el volverá a hacer como era antes. Te lo prometo" Dijo Connor logrando consolar a Laurel.

"Si, tal vez...pero todavía hay algo que me tiene confundida, ¿Por qué quieres detener tanto a Savage?" Tras esa pregunta de Laurel, Connor puso una mirada seria "Parece que cuando hablas de Savage, tienes la misma mirada que tenía yo cuando quería matar a la persona que mato a mi hermana"

Connor soltó un leve suspiro antes de empezar a hablar "Savage ha tenido varias identidades durante todos estos años. Hace 14 años, el fingía ser un científico en un laboratorio del gobierno donde investigaban una nueva clase de súper-soldado con habilidades nucleares. Savage era el científico a cargo de esa investigación y quería usar el súper-soldado solo para él y para eso estaba dispuesto a usar a las personas más inteligentes del mundo, pero había un par de científicos que no estaban de acuerdo con sus métodos ni sus metas. Una pareja que trabajaban con el reportaron a Savage y que el proyecto de ese súper-soldado podría ser catastrófico y decidieron cancelar el proyecto"

"No entiendo a dónde vas contándome esto" Comento Laurel.

"Solo espera" Dijo Connor continuando su historia "Savage no estaba contento de los militares hubieran cancelado el proyecto y sin mencionar que ninguno de los científicos que trabajaron con estaban dispuesto a seguir ayudándolo. Savage no pudo aguantar su ira y tras eso decidió matar a cada persona que había estado involucrada en el proyecto si no lo ayudaban. En una noche más de 40 científicos y militares murieron por las manos de Savage, dejando de último a la pareja de científicos que lo había arruinado. Savage invadió su casa durante la noche y mato a la pareja e incluso estaba a punto de matar a su hijo que había estado observando cómo mataron a sus padres, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, solo dejo ahí al lado de sus cadáveres"

Tras contar esa historia Laurel al fin había entendido "Ese niño…Eras tú, ¿No?"

"Si, Savage mato a mis padres y posiblemente no me mato a mi porque pensó que no serbia de nada matarme. Tal pienses que lo que yo quiero es venganza, y tal vez tengas razón. Pero sin duda lo mas quiero es nadie vuelva a sufrir por las manos de un hombre como él, por eso te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Tommy…Donde sea que este" Dijo Connor logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Laurel pero al mismo tiempo haciéndola preocupar.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Un gran avión de clase militar volaba a gran velocidad por encima de las densas nubes del anochecer. Ese avión estaba lleno de al menos unos treinta hombres cubiertos con unos trajes tecnológicos de color negro al igual que las mascaras que cubrían todas sus caras. Todos los hombres vestían iguales excepto uno que vestía con un traje de cuero negro y una capucha del mismo color, el nombre de ese hombre era Tommy Merlyn.

Tommy se acerco a la gran puerta de la bodega de carga que se abrió en medio del aire y se acerco al borde de la puerta.

"¡Recuerden! ¡Ataquen al momento de ver al enemigo! ¡Y les sugiero que apunten bien!" Fue lo único que grito Tommy antes de lanzarse en medio del aire hacia las densas nubes y fue seguido por los soldados que le acompañaban uno detrás de otro. Mientras iban cayendo Tommy pudo ver su objetivo era como un enorme templo de piedra oculto entre montañas y se pudieron ver antorchas iluminando la noche sin mencionar a los hombres vestidos de negros custodiando el templo. El nombre de ese lugar era Nanda Parbat, la sede de la Liga de Asesinos.

En el instante que Tommy localizo su objetivo con la mirada, el abrió su paracaídas al igual que el resto de los soldados lo cual hizo que los hombres de la Liga que hacían guardia los notaran y con rapidez todos los guardias tomaron sus arcos y prepararon sus flechas.

"¡Intrusos! ¡Defiendan Nanda Parbat!" Grito uno de los hombres apuntando sus flechas en contra de Tommy y sus soldados.

"¡Empiecen el ataque!" Fue lo que ordeno el joven Merlyn lo cual hizo que los soldados lanzaran unas granadas que tenían preparadas causando múltiples explosiones en los terrenos de la Liga logrando causar algo de caos pero eso no evito que los restantes soldados de la Liga lanzaran una lluvia de flechas. Lo soldados de Tommy se quitaron su paracaídas dejándose caer para evitar las flechas y seguidamente los treinta hombres empezaron a correr condirección a la entrada de Nanda Parbat mientras disparaban balas de unas pulseras de sus uniformes para acabar con los guardias. Pero de las puertas de la Liga de Asesinos salieron una cantidad mayor de soldados con sus armas listas y así empezó una batalla contra los soldados de Savage contra los asesinos de Nanda Parbat.

Mientras los soldados luchaban, Tommy fue el único que no soltó su paracaídas, y logro aterrizar dentro de Nanda Parbat por una de las ventanas terminando en uno de los múltiples pasillos del segundo piso de Nanda Parbat. Tommy corrió derecho por el pasillo de piedra de la Liga hasta que termino encontrándose a dos de los hombres de Liga que rápidamente sacaron sus espadas para matar a Tommy.

Los dos hombres lanzaron un ataque con sus espadas por ambos lados del joven Merlyn, pero este bloqueo el ataque izquierdo con su arco que tenía en su mano izquierdo y el ataque que venía de su lado derecho lo detuvo tomando el brazo del hombre y después le rompió el brazo haciendo que soltara su espada y le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás con su superfuerza y al hombre del lado izquierdo le dio una patada del lado izquierdo de su torso logrando que chocara contra la pared y cayera al suelo. Ambos hombres de la Liga yacían en el suelo.

Tommy con rapidez saco su espada y decapito al hombre que había chocado contra la pared y después con una rapidez prestigiosa guardo su espada y tomo una flecha lanzándola justo en la cabeza del otro hombre de la liga que yacía en el suelo y antes de que se levantara. Tras matar a esos dos hombres, Tommy siguió su camino hasta llegar a una amplia sala de Nanda Parbat. Tommy camino unos centímetros hasta que atrapo con sus manos una flecha que se dirigía hacia la cabeza.

Tommy lanzo la flecha al suelo y se quito su capucha negra para observar directamente al responsable de ese ataque. Era una mujer con ropa de cuero negra, al igual que una capucha y una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro. Tenía un arco en sus manos, una espada enfundaba colgada de su cintura y las flechas en el Alcajal de su espalda.

"Yo te conozco, Tommy Merlyn, ¿No deberías estar debajo de la tierra?" Pregunta la mujer enmascara de la Liga.

"Alguien me desenterró, pero ya que tú conoces mi nombre, ¿no debería conocer el tuyo, señorita?" Pregunto Tommy con una sonrisa.

La mujer se quito la capucha y la máscara revelando su hermoso rostro y cabello negro corto antes de hablar "¡Soy la hija del verdadero Ra's al Ghul, mi nombre es Nyssa al Ghul, Heredera del Demonio!"

"No te ofendas, pero creo que ese título ya no te pertenece" Dijo Tommy tras escuchar el nombre de la mujer.

"¡Lo será! ¡Cuando mate a tu padre, pero por el momento me conformo con el hijo!" Tras decir esas palabras Nyssa procedió con gran rapidez a tomar una flecha y lanzarla hacia Tommy que saco su espada y corto la flecha en pleno aire. Nyssa siguió disparando mientras corría hacia Tommy y este desviaba todas las flechas con su espada.

Al estar en frente de Tommy, lanzo una patada por el lado izquierdo de Tommy pero este soltó el arco que estaba en su mano izquierda y uso esa mano para sujetar la pierna de Nyssa y usar su superfuerza para arrastrar a Nyssa por el suelo y lanzarla lejos de él. Después de esa demostración Nyssa se dio cuenta de que Tommy tenía el Mirakuru en su cuerpo y Tommy a continuación, guardo su espada y volvió a tomar su arco y con rapidez disparo una flecha a Nyssa que estaba derribada en el suelo.

Pero Nyssa con rapidez dio un giro en el suelo esquivando la flecha y contraataco lanzando una flecha hacia Tommy y este no pudo esquivarla y la flecha se le clavo en el hombro, pero Tommy no sintió casi dolor y saco la flecha de su hombro pero al colocar su mirada de nuevo en Nyssa miro que había desaparecido. Tommy no bajo la guardia preparado para lanzar una flecha, Tommy dio leves giros para observar a su alrededor pero de repente Tommy se dio la vuelta y detuvo a Nyssa que estaba a punto de apuñalarlo con su espada tomándola con fuerza del suelo. Nyssa debido a la fuerza con la que la estaba estrangulando Tommy, soltó su espada y el arquero oscuro saco la suya.

"Es una pena, Nyssa, que morirás sin cumplir tu sueño. Ser la líder de la Liga de Asesinos, pero no te preocupes yo matare a mi padre por ti" Dijo Tommy y estaba a punto de atravesar a Nyssa con su espada pero una flecha atravesó su mano provocando que soltara la espada y también a Nyssa que cayó al suelo tomando todo el aire que pudo.

Tommy saco la flecha de su mano y se dio la vuelta para observar al responsable de ese ataque. Al verlo Tommy cambio su expresión de dolor a una de ira.

"A pesar de que esa mujer quiere matarme, no pueda dejar que la mates ya que todavía es útil. Al igual tu, Tommy" Dijo Malcolm Merlyn que ahora era conocido como el actual Ra's al Ghul, el Líder de la Liga de Asesinos.

"¡Mires quien es! ¡Malcolm Merlyn, el padre del año!" Grito Tommy al ver a su padre después de tanto tiempo.

"Tommy…me alegro tanto de estés con vida y ahora que te veo nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso" Dijo Malcolm al ver a su hijo.

"Que extraño…creo que no te sentías muy orgulloso de mi cuando por tu culpa se me callo un edificio encima, aunque escuche que me encóstrate un remplazo en mi hermana, Thea" Exclamo Tommy.

"Tommy, yo lo siento mucho por lo que paso y me arrepentiré toda mi vida por lo que paso. Pero ahora que estas aquí podemos comenzar todo de nuevo…ahora en verdad podemos ser padre e hijo" Dijo Merlyn con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Tommy solto una leve risa "Tengo una mejor idea. Yo te mato a ti, a Nyssa y a toda tu querida Liga y después regresare a Starling a acabar con todos los que me hicieron sufrir" Tommy tomo su arco que estaba en el suelo.

Malcolm soltó un suspiro al mirar como Tommy tomaba su arma "Tommy, no quieres hacer esto"

"¿Y qué pasa si lo hago? ¿Me enviaras a mi cuarto?, no sé si lo notaste, papa, pero hace tiempo que no te hago caso. Y escuche que ahora te haces llamar Ra's al Ghul, así que yo también decidí escoger un nombre nuevo…" Tommy tomo una flecha y con rapidez la apunto a Malcolm con su arco "… ¡Yo soy Hassas al Ghul, Asesino del Demonio!"

 **En Starling City…**

Los miembros del equipo Arrow seguían investigando sobre Savage sin obtener resultados, excepto Laurel y Connor que todavía no habían regresado. Pero mientras investigaban la computara de Felicity hizo un extraño sonido.

"¡Si, por fin llego!" Dijo Felicity al abrir unos documentos que habían sido enviados desde Central City.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Oliver al observar a Felicity.

"Te acuerdas que te dije que hable con Caitlin, resulta que de lo que hable con ella fue sobre unas muestras de sangre que había enviado para que me hiciera el favor de analizarlas" Explico Felicity.

"¿Una muestra de sangre? ¿De quién?" Pregunto Ray confundido igual que los demás.

"Era de Connor y de Oliver" Dijo Felicity sorprendiéndolos.

"¿Para qué enviaste una muestra de sangre de Connor y mía? ¿Y donde la conseguiste?"" Pregunto Oliver confundido por esa acción de Felicity.

"La sangre de ambos la conseguí la noche que tuvimos que hacerte una transfusión de sangre, ya sabes ese noche que veías a Ra's al Ghul y intentaste estrangularme, ¿Recuerdas?" Felicity dejo de hablar de recuerdos nada gratos y siguió su explicación "Bueno como sea, yo analice la sangre de Connor para ver si no tenía algún virus o enfermedad, pero al hacerlo note algo raro pero como yo no soy doctora, decidió enviarla a una verdadera doctora"

"¿Y qué fue lo que averiguaste?" Pregunto Diggle la duda que tenían todos.

"La sangre de Connor y la sangre de Oliver, no solo son del mismo tipo son exactamente iguales, son un 100 por ciento compatibles. ¡Es como si la sangre de Connor fuera la propia sangre de Oliver!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Ni siquiera los hermanos tienes sangre exactamente igual!" Dijo Thea sorprendida.

"Lo sé, pero eso no es lo más raro, decidí investigar más a fondo a Connor Hawke y descubrí que hace 14 años sus padres fueron asesinados por alguna clase de científico vengativo, y sin mencionar que investige donde nació y estudio pero lo raro es que toda su vida es igual a varios casos, notas y actas de nacimientos, incluso los doctores de otras personas. ¡Es como si la vida de Connor estuviera hecha de la vida de otras personas!" Dijo Felicity sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en especial a Oliver que ya sabía que Connor era algo sospechoso.

"Entonces la pregunta es, ¿Quién es exactamente Connor Hawke?" Pregunto Oliver sobre esa extraña duda sobre su nuevo aliado o enemigo.

 **Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

Los miembros del equipo Arrow menos Laurel y Connor se encontraban en la actual guarida investigando sobre Vandal Savage cuando Felicity termino descubriendo un misterio sobre la verdadera identidad de su nuevo socio.

"¿Quién es en realidad Connor Hawke?" Se pregunto Oliver tras observar la comparación de sangre entre Connor y él en la computadora de Felicity.

"Quien quiera que sea, debes admitir que el tipo es algo sospechoso. Es decir se hizo pasar por Arrow para atraerte a ti a la ciudad y hacernos investigar sobre Savage y al día siguiente nos atacan viejos enemigos que posiblemente trabajen para Savage" Comento Diggle levantando mas sospechas sobre Connor.

"Sin mencionar que un mes antes de que apareciera el nuevo Arrow alguien libero a varios criminales de Iron Heights para acabar con Arrow, volviendo más peligrosas las calles. ¿Creen que sea una coincidencia?" Menciono Ray.

"No lo sé, pero debemos admitir que toda la vida de Connor es sospechosa. Pareciera como si toda su vida estuviera basada en la vida de otras personas o tal vez solo sean increíbles coincidencias" Agrego Felicity a la conversación mientras que Oliver solo se quedaba de brazos cruzados pensando sobre la situación de Connor.

Pero justo en ese momento por el ascensor de la nueva guarida se observo cómo llegaron Connor y Laurel. Con rapidez todos fingieron que seguían investigando sobre Savage y Felicity al oprimir un botón del tecleado logro cambiar el contenido que se encontraba en la pantalla ocultando sus sospechas sobre Connor.

"¡Volvieron! ¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos?" Pregunto Thea actuando con la mayor normalidad posible.

"Bueno, nosotros solo estábamos…hablando, eso es todo" Explico Laurel un poco nerviosa pero feliz.

Connor observo como los demás aparte de Thea tenían puestas sus miradas puestas en él y Pregunto "¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Averiguaron algo sobre Savage?"

"Nada todavía, pero lo haremos no te preocupes" Fue lo que contesto Ray un poco nervioso ya que mentir no era su punto fuerte. Mientras que Diggle se acerco a Oliver mientras sostenía documentos en sus manos para aparentar que investigaba.

"Entonces, ¿Qué haremos con respecto a Connor?" Pregunto Diggle susurrando.

"Por el momento, lo vigilaremos de cerca tanto en la guarida como fuera de ella y creo que será mejor que no le digamos nada a Laurel hasta que confirmemos nuestras sospechas" Dijo Oliver también aparentando investigar.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?, si no le advertimos podría terminar muy apegada a un posible espía de Savage" Menciono Diggler preocupando a Oliver.

"No sabemos si es un espía, además hay algo raro en el…en sus ojos. Sus ojos están llenos de ira y dolor muy bien ocultos. Sin duda parece que quiere vengarse" Dijo Oliver entre susurros observando a Connor. El reconocía esos ojos ya que antes el poseía esos ojos llenos de dolor y ira.

"La pregunta es, ¿De quién?" Fue que dijo Diggle. Pero mientras que los miembros del equipo Arrow se preocupaban sobre si tenían un posible enemigo en su guarida no sabían que ocurría en un lugar muy alejado de Starling City.

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

El antiguo templo de Nanda Parbat era el escenario donde se llevaba una gran batalla entre los hombres de la Liga de Asesinos contra los hombres de Vandal Savage que eran dirigidos por el Arquero Oscuro cuyo nombre real era Tommy Merlyn, este hombre justo ahora se encontraba dentro de Nanda Parbat. El estaba en la misma habitación de Nyssa al Ghul y sin mencionar que estaba justo en frente de su padre, Malcolm Merlyn, la actual Cabeza del Demonio.

"¡Soy Hassas al Ghul, Asesino del Demonio!" Exclamo Tommy mientras apuntaba una flecha a su padre en frente de el.

"¿Asesino del Demonio?, es curioso. Hace tres años no pudiste dispararme cuando intentaba destruir Starling City y ahora me apuntas con una flecha por venganza, has cambiado mucho Tommy" Fue lo que dijo Merlyn al ver a su hijo.

"¿Qué te puedo decir, papa?, ¡La muerte te cambia!" Fue lo que dijo Tommy antes de disparar la flecha en contra de su padre. Malcolm sin tener una pisca de miedo o preocupación atrapo la flecha a unos centímetros de su pecho.

Pero Tommy volvió a tomar otra flecha y volvió a disparar en contra de Malcolm pero este lanzo la primera flecha que atrapo al suelo y con rapidez saco su espada para desviar la siguiente flecha. Tommy siguió lanzando flechas tras flechas mientras que Malcolm las siguió desviando. Tommy observo como todas flechas se le habían acabado y en ese momento corrió en contra de su padre para intentar lanzar una patada en contra de el, pero Malcolm la esquiva con facilidad y le da un fuerte golpe a su hijo en la cara pero Tommy ni sintió el golpe y contraataca lanzando un puñetazo en el abdomen de su padre que lo lanza por el suelo y Tommy se acerco a su padre que yacía en el suelo y le otra patada que hace que Malcolm sea arrastrado por el suelo.

"Parece que te has hecho viejo, papa" Dijo Tommy al ver a su padre en el suelo.

"Mirakuru…Tommy, ¿Qué fue lo que había dicho sobre las drogas?" Bromeo Malcolm mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo por el dolor de su cuerpo.

Tommy soltó una leve risa "¿Y yo no te había dicho que ya no te hacía caso?" Tras decir esas palabras Tommy se dirigió hacia su padre arrodillado en el suelo y intento gorjearlo en el suelo pero Malcolm de repente bloquea el ataque con su espada y le da un fuerte golpe a Tommy en su pierna obligándolo a caer y después Malcolm se levanta y le da una patada en el pecho a Tommy obligándolo a retroceder pero Tommy se levanta al instante un poco adolorido.

"¿A quien era al que le decías viejo?" Comento Malcolm de pie con la espada en sus manos.

Tommy solo sonrió y procedió a lanzar su arco al suelo y sacar su propia espada y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el líder de la Liga de Asesinos y ambos empezaron una feroz lucha de espadas. Nyssa que yacía en el suelo solamente observando la batalla entre ambos Merlyn y reconocía que ambos eran ciertamente habilidosos pero solo uno podía ganar estaba batalla. Durante la batalla entre ambos espadachines, Tommy se lanzo hacia Malcolm intentando decapitarlo pero Malcolm se agacha y logra realizar un profundo y limpio corte en la pierna izquierda de Tommy obligándolo a arrodillarse.

"¿De verdad crees que un pequeño corte va a detenerme?" Menciono Tommy mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su padre pero de repente todo a su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas.

"Tal vez un corte no, pero creo que el veneno de mamba negra africana también conocido como el analgésico más poderoso del mundo en el borde de esta espada si puede detenerte o al menos confundirte" Dijo Merlyn mientras enfundaba su espada ya que ahora no consideraba a Tommy una amenaza.

Tommy se tambaleo un poco antes de hablar "¡Yo no lo creo!" El arquero oscuro se dirigió hacia Malcolm corriendo pero Malcolm con facilidad esquivo a su hijo y se coloco detrás de el. Malcolm con rapidez tomo el arco de su hijo que se encontraba en el suelo y tomo una de las flechas de la aljaba su espalda y disparo una flecha en la espalda de Tommy y al impactar la flecha exploto lanzando al suelo al joven Merlyn.

"¿Una flecha explosiva?... ¿No es un poco moderno para el líder de una liga de asesinos antiguos?" Dijo Tommy adolorido y confundido por los ataques de su padre que estaba de pie en frente de el.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste Tommy…las cosas cambian, yo cambie esta vez seré el padre que te merecías. Si me dejas" Malcolm se puso de pie en frente de su hijo y extendió su mano ante él.

"Antes de estrechar esa mano…prefiero que pongan una flecha en la cabeza" Dijo Tommy rechazando a su padre.

"No te preocupes muy pronto la tendrás" Comento Nyssa que se colocaba de pie y se preparaba para disparar si no fuera que Malcolm se coloco en medio de Nyssa y su objetivo.

"No volveré a perder a mi hijo, no otra vez" Fue lo que Malcolm actuando como todo un padre.

"¡Este hombre…tu hijo ha atacado la tierra sagrada de la Liga de los Asesinos, Nanda Parbat, él y sus soldados mataron a nuestros hombres! ¡Como el actual Ra's al Ghul tu trabajo es el matar al responsable de esta atrocidad!" Dijo Nyssa conteniendo su ira para no matar a Merlyn.

"¿En serio? Si no recuerdo mal la última vez que un hombre ataco a Nanda Parbat el anterior Ra's al Ghul decidió convertirlo en su heredero" Fue lo que dijo Merlyn y solo provoco mas a Nyssa.

Mientras que Nyssa y Malcolm decidían que iban a hacer con Tommy que todavía estaba confundido en el suelo de repente llego uno de los hombres de Liga de Asesinos y se encontró con esta extraña situación pero aun así lo único que hizo fue arrodillarse ante su líder.

"¡Vengo a dar el informe de la batalla! ¡Hemos matado a los hombres que se atrevieron a atacar a Nanda Parbat y logramos capturar a tres! ¿Qué es lo desea que hagamos con ellos, Ra's al Ghul?" Fue lo que dijo el soldado ante su líder.

Tras escuchar esas palabras Tommy intento levantarse sin que se dieran cuenta pero en un instante Tommy tenía al borde de su cuello las espadas de Nyssa y Malcolm que no le iban a dejarse escaparse tan fácil.

"¿De verdad creías que te iba a dejar escapar?" Dijo Nyssa amenazando a Tommy.

"Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no quiero hacer esto, Tommy…así que te daré una última oportunidad de vivir. Solo dime, ¿Cuál era tu propósito al atacar a Nanda Parbat con tan pocos soldados?, algo me dice que la persona que te enseño a pelear es la que está detrás de esto realmente" Dijo Merlyn mientras acercaba mas su espada al cuello de su hijo.

Tommy a pesar de la situación solo sonrió antes de hablar "Si tuviera que contestar diría…una advertencia" de repente Tommy se levanto alejando ambas espadas de su cuello y de repente lanzo una extraña esfera al suelo y cuando esta impacto contra el suelo causo una densa nube de humo que cegó a todos.

Tanto Nyssa como Merlyn agitaron sus espadas intentando golpear algo pero no tuvieron éxito pero despejaron el humo que los rodeaba para observar que Tommy se había ido.

"¿Qué demonios quería decir con que era una advertencia?" Pregunto Nyssa enfundando su espada.

"Quiso decir que la persona que la persona que le ordeno hacer esto puede hacerlo de nuevo y posiblemente con un ejército aun mas grande" Merlyn también enfundo su espada y se coloco en frente del soldado arrodillado ante el "¡Comiencen el interrogatorio con los hombres que capturamos y preparen el avión! ¡Necesito ir a Starling City!"

"¡Como ordene!" Fue lo que respondió el soldado retirándose al instante.

"¿Para qué iras a Starling?" Pregunto Nyssa con curiosidad.

"Necesito ir ver a mi otra hija" Dijo Merlyn explicando que la razón se trataba de Thea.

 **En Starling City…**

Al día siguiente al comenzar el anochecer en el anochecer, los miembros del equipo Arrow estaban listos para comenzar sus actividades nocturnas. Oliver, Felicity, Ray y Laurel se estaban dirigiendo a la guarida, Thea estaba en su apartamento terminando de ducharse y mientras que Connor también estaba en su apartamento y sin saberlo Diggle lo estaba vigilando a la distancia.

Diggle estaba en una camioneta que Connor no reconocería a algunas esquinas del edificio donde vivía. Diggle solo podía ver la habitación de Connor con un pequeño telescopio que tenía en sus manos y hasta el momento no había hecho nada sospechoso. Mientras estaba vigilando el celular de Diggle empezó a sonar y el dueño al instante lo respondió porque ya sabía quién era el de la llamada.

"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Connor hasta el momento?" Pregunto el responsable de la llamada, Oliver.

"Nada nuevo, Ray lo vigilo en el trabajo y dijo que solo lo ayudo con el traje y hasta que empecé a vigilarlo solo se ha duchado y comida y ahora creo que se prepara para ir al escondite" Informo Diggle.

"Está bien. Creo que es mejor vayas también al escondite así el no sospechara donde estas, por cierto, ¿No crees que es mejor que vuelvas con Lyla y Sara?" Pregunto Oliver a través del teléfono.

"No te preocupes, Lyla se llevo a Sara a visitar unas amigas en Opal City y por si acaso los agentes de A.R.G.U.S la están cuidando, un pequeño favor de Amanda. Y cambiando de tema, ¿De verdad estas seguro de no decirle a Laurel que sospechamos sobre Connor? Ella podría averiguar algo" Pregunto ahora John.

"Estoy muy seguro...no quiero arruinar su felicidad después que encontró a alguien que la hace sonreír igual que Tommy" Dijo Oliver para después terminar su llamada con Diggle.

Oliver estaba hablando por teléfono en frente de un almacén y después de terminar la llamada para entrar en el almacén y dirigirse hacia una puerta. Al abrirla vio que era una pequeña sala donde se encontraba Felicity, Ray y Laurel.

"¿Terminaste de hablar con John?" Pregunto Felicity a Oliver que entro en la pequeña sala.

"Si" Respondió Oliver que oprimiendo un botón que estaba en la pared y de repente las puerta se cerraron y empezaron a descender revelando que donde estaban no era una sala si no un ascensor.

"¿Sobre qué estaban hablando?" Pregunto Laurel.

"Era sobre una pista que Dig estaba siguiendo. Creía que podía ser una prueba del paradero de Deadshot" Mintió Oliver sobre la conversación.

"¿Sabes?, nunca me dijeron sobre la relación que hay entre Lawton y Dig" Dijo Ray tras sentir que el ascensor ya había terminado de descender.

"Bueno…Deadshot..." Oliver dejo de hablar al abrirse las puertas del ascensor porque había visto al igual que los demás a una mujer de cabello negro y vestida como civil en medio de su guarida.

"No importa si es un nuevo o viejo escondite, ustedes en serio tienen que mejorar la seguridad" Dijo Nyssa al Ghul que estaba en el escondite de los vigilantes.

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

Mientras que en el apartamento de Thea, ella había terminado de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa y ahora estaba en la cocina para beber algo antes de ir a la guarida. Pero Thea de repente sintió algo raro en su apartamento y de repente tomo un cuchillo de la cocina y lo lanzo hacia atrás de ella pero el cuchillo fue atrapado por la mano de un hombre que estaba en medio del apartamento. Ese hombre era el padre de Thea, Malcolm Merlyn.

"Hola, Thea, creo que esta amigable bienvenida significa que todavía sigues enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Merlyn tras lanzar el cuchillo al suelo.

"¿Enojada? ¿Por qué? ¿Dices por controlarme con una droga que me hizo asesinar a una de mis amigas? Creo que ya lo supere" Respondió Thea con un toque de sarcasmo.

Merlyn soltó una leve risa "Aunque me encantaría seguir recordando con mi amada hija, iré al grano. Ayer vi a tu hermano"

"Eso es extraño. Normalmente Ollie y tu mantienen sus reuniones secretas en secreto" Dijo Thea todavía enojada.

"No me refería a Oliver" Dijo Malcolm y tras escuchar esas palabras Thea puso una seria cara y aparto la vista de su padre "Algo me dice que por tu reacción, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Cómo es que Tommy está vivo?"

"Y-Yo…no lo sé…pero es posible que fuera por un hombre llamado Vandal Savage" Dijo Thea costándole decirle la verdad a Malcolm ya que a pesar que estaba enojado por la muerte de Sara Lance una pequeña parte de su corazón si lo quería aunque fuera un poco y por esa razón le costaba hablarle de su hijo. Pero Thea no noto que después de mencionar el nombre de Savage fue ahora Malcolm quien puso una seria cara.

"¿Estás seguro que fue ese hombre, Thea?" Pregunto Malcolm con dificultad y Thea noto en los ojos de su padre la misma chispa de miedo que cuando hablaba del anterior Ra's al Ghul.

"Sí, estoy segura que fue ese hombre quien le devolvió la vida a Tommy. ¿Lo conoces?" Pregunto Thea que ya podía hablar normalmente tras ver la reacción de su padre.

Malcolm dio un suspiro antes de hablar "Si, lo conozco aunque solo por mitos. Vandal Savage, el inmortal. Cuando empecé en la Liga de los Asesinos escuchaba que ese era el único hombre que lograba atemorizar a al anterior Ra's al Ghul, al cual yo temía. Nunca lo he visto y apenas se de el, pero tengo que decirte algo, Thea, si tú y tus amigos están en batalla contra Vandal Savage…es posible que pierdan"

 **En la Guarida…**

Tras la aparición de Nyssa en la guarida de los vigilantes todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Diggle y Connor que habían llegado un poco después. Pero aun así les alegro un poco, en especial a Laurel que era muy buena amiga de la Heredera del Demonio. Pero Nyssa después de los saludos les había contado todo lo que había pasado en Nanda Parbat. Tanto la invasión de los hombres de Savage como su encuentro con Tommy Merlyn.

"Eso fue todo lo que paso, Malcolm, pensó que ustedes sabrían quien está detrás de ese ataque, ¿Lo saben?" Pregunto Nyssa tras terminar su explicación. Nyssa sabía que ellos sabían quién era el responsable tras observar las serias miradas en su rostro.

Oliver se paro en frente de Nyssa antes de hablar "El hombre que mando a atacar a Nanda Parbat…El que le devolvió la vida a Tommy...es posible que tú lo conozcas. Su nombre es Vandal Savage"

Tras escuchar ese nombre los ojos de Nyssa se llenaron tanto de miedo como de ira "¡¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?!"

"Lo escuche de mi nuevo socio, Connor, pero antes yo lo había oído de tu padre y no lucia nada feliz de pronunciarlo" Explico Oliver y Nyssa a continuación se dirigió hacia Connor tomándolo con fuerza de la camisa.

"¿Cómo es que tú conoces a Savage?" Pregunto Nyssa con una mirada amenazante pero eso no parecía asustar a Connor que mantenía la calma.

"Hace 14 años, Vandal Savage…mato a mis padres. Desde que tengo memoria lo he perseguido" Respondió Connor siendo la primera vez que decía verdad en frente de todos aunque algunos dudaban que fuera verdad "Ahora dime… ¿Cómo lo conoces tu?"

Nyssa soltó a Connor antes de empezar a hablar "Si ustedes conocen el nombre de Vandal Savage…estoy segura que ustedes también conocen el especial caso de edad de Savage"

"Si por caso especial te refieres a que tiene más de 50.000 años de edad si lo sabemos aunque hubiera sido mejor que jamás me hubiera enterado porque cuando lo pienso me duele la cabeza" Explico Felicity que todavía tenía problemas para aceptar que había alguien inmortal.

"Como decía, Vandal Savage es inmortal y por esa misma razón ha estado en contacto con cada líder de la Liga de Asesinos desde que se fundó hace años. Todo ese tiempo ha intentado que cada Ra's al Ghul que haya habido trabaje para él junto con cada hombre de la Liga de Asesinos, pero ninguno de ellos aceptaba sus ideas de control mundial incluyendo mi padre" Explico Nyssa.

"¿Por qué no aceptaban? Lo digo sin ofenderte pero tu papa…estaba algo loco y era muy malo" Agrego Ray a la conversación.

"No me ofende. Y aunque mi padre no era la mejor persona, si deseaba la verdadera justicia y paz en este mundo. Pero lo que quería Savage era dominar a todo ser humano en el mundo, ya que para él los humanos son solo basura. Cuando yo era niña lo vi cuando visito Nanda Parbat, mi padre lo expulso de ahí de inmediato pero cuando se estaba yendo el me vio a los ojos y fue la primera vez que sentí miedo de alguien que no fuera mi padre" Dijo Nyssa solo preocupando aun más los que estaban a su alrededor.

"Aunque esa historia fue muy entretenida, y con eso quiero decir atemorizante, todavía tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo demonios es que Savage se hizo inmortal?" Preguntaba Felicity a lo que lo además no se atrevían a decir.

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a la cabeza de Nyssa antes de que pudiera hablar "Mi padre a veces cuando yo era una niña me contaba historias, una en especial que era mi favorita. Trataba sobre un hombre de la prehistoria que había sido nombrado el líder de una tribu cromañona. Cuando estaba de cacería se encontró con una extraña roca, posiblemente un meteorito. El hombre lo toco pero al hacer eso el poder de la roca se transfirió al hombre. Ese hombre pudo sentir como el poder de la roca lo había vuelta más listo pero no solo eso, con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que no envejecía ni tampoco podía morir, era inmortal y lo cual le había otorgado el armas más poderosa que podía tener un ser humano…"

"…La evolución" Completo Oliver la frase que Ra's al Ghul le había dicho en sus ilusiones.

"Si, La evolución. Pero esa misma evolución fue lo que causo que el hombre cambiara su opinión sobre los humanos, pensaban que no valían nada y solo merecían ser conquistados. Cuando era niña pensaba que solo era una simple historia para asustarme pero cuando vi a Savage supe que no era así" Dijo Nyssa un poco atemorizada pero intentaba que no se notara.

"Tu padre sí que era bueno contando historias infantiles" Comento Laurel que estaba en el mismo estado que Nyssa.

"Tu padre por casualidad no te dijo alguna forma de matar a Savage" Pregunto Connor con una fría mirada que sorprendió a todos.

"De verdad lo hizo" Respondió Nyssa sorprendiendo a los demás todavía más "Mi padre tenía una frase que le gustaba "Lo único que puede matar a un hombre poderoso es aquello que lo creo" Antes no entendía el significado de esa frase hasta ahora. En una habitación secreta de Nanda Parbat hay una reliquia que fue encontrada por el primer Ra's al Ghul, era una parte del meteorito que le dio su inmortalidad a Vandal Savage y es posible que también sirva para quitársela. Puedo convertir ese fragmento en un arma cuando vuelva"

"Espera, ¿Estas planeando matar a Savage? ¡No puedes hacerlo!" Exclamo Oliver que quería hacer entrar en razón a Connor.

"¿Por qué no? El mato a mis padres cuando yo era un niño, creo que sería algo muy heroico de mi parte" Fue lo que respondió Connor con mucha tranquilidad.

"Matar no tiene nada de heroico y matar a Savage tampoco te devolverá a tus padres" Dijo Oliver intentando hacer entrar a razón a Connor.

"Yo sé que no, están muertos. ¡Y si no te olvida yo fui el que te busco para detener a Savage y por detener no me refería a encerrarlo en tu prisión privada en Lian Yu!" Grito Connor con una gran ira en sus ojos y acercándose a Oliver como si quisiera golpearlo.

"¡Antes de discutir que haremos con Savage! ¡¿No creen que deberíamos descubrir donde esta?! ¡Así que cálmense!" Dijo Diggle colocándose entre ambos alejándolos unos del otro para detener una pelea pero de repente una alarma sonó en su computadora.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Oliver.

"Es un robo de cargamentos en los muelles de Starling" Informo Felicity a los presentes en la guarida ya que ellos todavía seguían siendo vigilantes.

"¿Por qué no vas a cuidad a tu querida ciudad? Después de todo tu eres el verdadero Arrow aunque no comenzaste de una manera muy heroica que digamos" Dijo Connor retirándose de la Guarida tras hacer recordar a Oliver su comienzo como vigilante y después de eso fue a cambiarse para comenzar su trabajo como Arrow.

 **5 minutos después…**

Oliver tenia puesto su traje y equipamiento de Arrow y se dirigió solo a los muelles en su moto ya que sabía que el solo bastaba para encargarse de unos simples ladrones. Oliver llego en solo 5 minutos a los muelles por su moto mejorada por Ray. Al llegar Arrow se dirigió al almacén de los muelles que supuestamente estaban robando.

Oliver pasó por la puerta con su arco listo para disparar pero al entrar a donde estaban los ladrones estaba un poco sorprendido porque los ladrones estaban todos desmayados y atados a sillas y tras ver eso Oliver sabia quien era la única persona que había detenido a los hombres más rápido que él y después de eso Oliver escucho un sonido supersónico detrás de él y en vez de sorprenderse y ponerse en posición defensiva, Oliver sonrió aunque no pudo verse por la capucha.

"Parece que dejaste el negro y volviste al verde tradicional" Dijo la voz de un hombre que conocía a Arrow. Oliver se dio la vuelta para ver en frente de el a un hombre vestido de rojo de los pie a la cabeza y sin mencionar el símbolo de rayo que tenía en el pecho.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Barry" Dijo Oliver con una leve sonrisa al ver su amigo Flash en frente de el.

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

Tras descubrir los sucesos ocurridos en Nanda Parbat por Nyssa y sin mencionar su casi pelea con Connor, Oliver se puso su traje de Arrow y fue a detener un robo en un almacén de los muelles pero al llegar se sorprendió al ver a todos los ladrones detenidos.

Oliver sabia quien era la única persona que había detenido a los hombres más rápido que él y después de eso Oliver escucho un sonido supersónico detrás de él y en vez de sorprenderse y ponerse en posición defensiva, Oliver sonrió aunque no pudo verse por la capucha.

"Parece que dejaste el negro y volviste al verde tradicional" Dijo la voz de un hombre que conocía a Arrow. Oliver se dio la vuelta para ver en frente de el a un hombre vestido de rojo de los pie a la cabeza y sin mencionar el símbolo de rayo que tenía en el pecho.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Barry" Dijo Oliver con una leve sonrisa al ver su amigo Flash en frente de el.

"Eso creo, sinceramente cuando te mueves tan rápido como yo pierdes el sentido del tiempo. Pero me alegro que hayas vuelto al trabajo después de estos 3 meses" Dijo Barry tan relajado como siempre.

"¿Qué es lo estás haciendo en Starling City, Barry?" Pregunto Oliver con su serio tono hacia Barry como siempre.

"Bueno digamos que tengo negocios aquí, y escuche de los radios de la policía que se habían activado las alamas de seguridad aquí, así que pensé en pasar y ayudar un poco" Fue lo que contesto Flash.

Tras escuchar esa respuesta Arrow suspiro un poco por lo relajado que Flash se tomaba su deber, y de repente Oliver toma una flecha con rapidez y la dispara hacia Barry. Flash pudo observar como la flecha pasó por encima de su hombro para golpear a un hombre que estaba detrás de él y sin mencionar que ese hombre tenía un tubo de hierro en las manos indicando que iba golpear a Flash que se sorprendió al ver al hombre.

"Te juro que sabía que estaba ahí" Fue lo que contesto Barry nervioso.

"Sí, claro. Ahora dime que es lo clase de "negocios" tienes en Starling City" Pregunto Oliver muy seriamente como siempre.

"Un metahumano. Ha asesinado a varias personas en Central City y tras seguir un rastro es posible que este en Starling" Explico Barry.

"Este metahumano no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso en tu ciudad hace tres meses, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué era lo que paso? ¿Un tornado o algo así?" Pregunto Oliver tras recordar los rumores.

"Un agujero negro en el cielo, si, no te preocupes no tiene nada que ver. Todavía no sabemos muy bien los poderes de este tipo pero creemos que está relacionado con el frio, así que trajimos a Ronnie y el Dr. Stein" Explico Barry muy tranquilo mientras que ha Oliver que ya no le impresionaba las cosas imposibles que pasaban en Central City.

"Bien, conozco a Ronnie, pero, ¿Quién es el Dr. Stein?" Pregunto Oliver que no conocía totalmente las habilidades de Ronnie Raymond y Martin Stein.

"Cierto, se me había olvidado, que cuando detuvimos a Wells te fuiste tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo de presentarlos correctamente" Dijo Barry usando una frase que no solía usar en otra persona que no fuera el mismo.

"Por el momento no importa, ¿Tu equipo y tu ya están investigando a este metahumano?" Pregunto Oliver que salía del almacén para dirigirse hacia su moto.

"Si, todos están en tu Arrowcueva junto con tu equipo" Comento Barry notando la molesta cara de Oliver.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dije de llamarla así?" Advirtió Oliver a Barry.

"Lo siento. Por el momento iré a comprar unas pizzas para Ronnie y para mí. Combatir el crimen te abre el apetito" Comento Flash antes de desaparecer en un instante y mientras que Arrow tenía la misma expresión cada vez que se cruzaba con el velocista escarlata. Porque a pesar de que Barry era un buen amigo suyo le molestaba un poco esa actitud despreocupada y confiada.

Pero ambos héroes que se encontraban en Starling no sabían que no se habían cruzado ahí por casualidad.

 **En otro lugar…**

En un edificio abandonado muy antiguo de los Glades. En una de sus habitaciones más oscuras y frías se encontraba un joven vestido con un jeans azul rasgado, unos zapatos deportivos negros y una sudadera negra con una capucha que tapaba la mitad de su cara. De su piel solo se podían ver sus manos y la mitad de su cara que no estaba tapada por su capucha, pero lo raro de ese joven era que su piel era de un frio color azul brillante que producía un aire frio en la habitación.

Ese joven de color azul estaba sentado muy tranquilo en una habitación oscura y vacía. Todo lo que había en la habitación era un pequeño radio que estaba en frente del joven sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

Ese joven lucia muy paciente con el aire frio que lo rodeaba hasta que de repente el radio en frente de el producía un extraño sonido. El joven calmadamente coloco su dedo sobre un botón del radio.

"Tardaste más de lo debido en ponerte en contacto. ¿Sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme para no congelar este maldito radio?" Dijo el joven sentado en el suelo indicando que no estaba tan calmado como parecía.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, Sr. Mahkent, pero le prometo que esta espera habrá valido la pena" Dijo la voz de un temible hombre que provenía del radio. La voz de ese hombre pertenecía a Vandal Savage.

"Eso espero, ¿Trajiste lo que prometiste?" Dijo el joven que respondía al apellido de Mahkent.

"Por supuesto. Como prometí mis soldados están en la ciudad y están a tu disposición. Si nuestro plan tiene éxito, toda Starling City será tuya" Comento Savage a través del radio y logro hacer sonreír al tal Sr, Mahkent.

"Por supuesto que lo será, pero primero pienso poner un pico de hielo en el pecho de esos héroes" Dijo seriamente el joven en el suelo y de repente un rayo de luz blanca salió disparado de su mano y congelo completamente el radio terminando su conversación con Savage.

 **En la Guarida…**

Sorprendentemente Oliver había llegado primero a la guarida. Tras estacionar su motocicleta, Oliver entro en la guarida para encontrar que aparte su equipo también estaban Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie y el Dr Stein. Estaban todos menos Connor que posiblemente seguía sin aceptar las ideas de Oliver sobre que harían con Vandal Savage.

"Hola…todos" Dijo Oliver un poco incomodo de que hubiera tantas personas en su guarida.

"Hola, Oliver, ¿Dónde está Barry?" Pregunto Caitlin tras ser la primera en saludar pero de repente pudo sentir una fuerte brisa detrás de ella que voló los papeles del escritorio.

"Aquí estoy y traje pizza" Informo Barry colocando tres cajas de pizza sobre un escritorio sorprendiendo a todos.

"Genial, me estaba muriendo de hambre" Dijo Ronnie siendo el primero en ir tras la pizza que trajo Barry.

"Y por esa misma razón es por la que yo también tengo hambre. Así que por favor, Ronald, pásame un pedazo" Comento el Dr. Martin Stein que sentía lo mismo que Ronnie.

"Yo podría comer" Dijo Ray siendo el primero del equipo Arrow en tomar un pedazo de pizza, seguido de Felicity y unos tras otros todos las personas que se encontraban en la guarida, excepto Oliver, tenían un pedazo de pizza en su mano.

El joven arquero no se sentía muy cómodo al ver como su guarida que solía ser seria y fría ahora era un lugar cómodo y alegre donde sus amigos comían pizza muy relajados. Aunque una parte de Oliver disfrutaba y quería unirse a ellos, el sabía que no era momento para eso.

"¿Cómo van con la investigación del metahumano en Starling? ¿Descubrieron quién es?" Dijo Oliver interrumpiendo el feliz momento.

"En realidad, si lo hicimos" Contesto Felicity apretando algunos botones en su teclado con su mano derecha mientras que los izquierda sostenía su pizza.

"Las victimas que dejaba este metahumano tenían grandes agujeros en sus pechos pero no había ninguna arma homicida solo se encontraba agua en el cuerpo de las víctimas. Entonces Barry decidió traerme una muestra y cuando la analice no solo era agua normal, era agua apenas derretida y sin mencionar que también tenía rastros de ADN humano que no pertenecían a la víctima" Explico Caitlin con mucho cuidado y sin mencionar que también sostenía su pizza.

"Eso nos llevo a la teoría de que el metahumano tenia la habilidad de controlar y crear hielo y que asesino a las victimas con lanzas de hielo, por eso no había arma homicida, porque se derretía con el tiempo. Genial, ¿no?" Dijo Barry para después notar la expresión de Oliver "…Digo horrible"

"Como sea, logramos averiguar el nombre de nuestro lanza hielo. Su nombre es Cameron Mahkent" Dijo Felicity informando a Oliver.

"¿Qué clase de relación tiene este tipo con Starling?" Pregunto Dig mientras terminaba de comer su pizza.

"No he logrado encontrar nada de su relación con Starling o con sus víctimas, pero he averiguado su pasado" Felicity presiono algunos botones en su computadora antes de continuar "Cameron era un joven problemático de 20 años, su padre Joar Mahkent era el jefe de una empresa productora de hielo. El día de la explosión del acelerador de partículas, su padre y el estaban en la empresa pero la explosión causo un temblor en la empresa que hizo que el Sr. Joar cayera del segundo piso matándolo y mientras que algunos dicen que el hijo murió tras caerle 20 kg de hielo encima, pero creo que eso no es cierto"

"La energía que produjo el acelerador de partículas debió fusionar el ADN de Cameron con el hielo dándole la habilidad de generar hielo de su propio cuerpo" Explico Caitlin con sus habilidad de genética.

"Al menos sabemos donde consiguió sus poderes de carámbano este tipo. ¡Carámbano, ahora puedo nombrar supervillanos sin darme cuenta!" Dijo Cisco muy feliz tras nombrar a Cameron.

"¡Eso es un buen nombre!" Dijo Ray que era la única persona que apoyaba a Cisco con sus alias a supervillano.

"En cualquier caso, ¿Seguro que no sabemos nada de este tipo y su relación con Starling?" Pregunto Laurel.

"No, nada de nada. Pero según su historial de la policía de Central City, este tipo tenia cargos de robo, violencia, ebriedad y incluso es posible que estuviera relacionado con algunos homicidios" Informo Felicity tras la pregunta de Laurel.

"Algo no está bien aquí, es posible que este relacionado con Savage" Dijo Oliver para luego notar que faltaba una persona "¿Dónde está Nyssa?"

"Si te refieres a la linda chica de cabello negro, se fue. Apuesto que fue porque sabía que iba a pedir su número" Dijo Cisco sin saber que hablaba de la Heredera del Demonio

"Malcolm y ella volvieron a Nanda Parbat para trabajar en esa arma contra Savage. Creo tu deberías saber mejor que nadie que esos dos en lo único que concuerdan es en matar a Savage" Respondió Thea a la pregunta de Oliver.

"Alguien podría decirme primero, ¿Quién es este tan Savage?" Pregunto Ronnie tras comerse la mitad de una pizza junto con Stein mientras que Barry se había comido el resto de las pizzas.

Tras esa pregunta por parte de Ronnie, el equipo Arrow no tuvo más opción que contarle al equipo Flash sobre el nuevo enemigo contra el que se enfrentaba. Tras contarle la historia de Vandal Savage al equipo Flash le costaba creer el asusto de la inmortalidad ya que eran personas de ciencia y a pesar de las cosas imposibles que habían visto todas eran producto de una maquina.

"Espera un momento, ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que hay un hombre que ha vivido por 50.000 años?" Dijo Caitlin impactada por esa información.

"Así parece. Hay varias evidencias que lo confirman" Dijo Felicity.

"Muy bien, no sé si esto es súper genial o muy malo" Dijo Cisco que aceptaba esa información más rápido que Caitlin.

"Obviamente es malo. Además, Cait, debes admitir que ya hemos visto muy extrañas, es decir, hace unos meses vimos como un hombre que venía del futuro" Dijo Ronnie intentando calmar a su esposa.

"El viaje en el tiempo es algo totalmente explicable con la ciencia, pero que un cavernícola se vuelva inmortal por una roca mágica, eso es algo ridículo" Dijo Caitlin que no podía aceptar abandonar sus creencias en la ciencia.

"Ya debes aceptarlo, Caitlin. A mí también me costaba aceptarlo hasta que recordé que hace unos meses fui revivía por un jacuzzi mágico de la Liga de Asesinos" Comento Thea sorprendiendo aun mas a Caitlin.

La conversación que iba a empezar Caitlin de repente fue detenida por una alarma que sonaba fuertemente. Esa alarma provenía de todas las computadoras que se encontraban en la guarida de los vigilantes sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Oliver al reconocer esa alarma.

"¡Una alarma de seguridad máxima! ¡Eso significa que debe pasar algo muy malo en la ciudad!" Dijo Felicity que empezó a oprimir botones del teclado y logro mostrar en la pantalla un video en el que se podía ver un gran caos en la ciudad de Starling producidos por hombres con uniformes negros con mascaras.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Pregunto Dig tras observar el caos producido en las calles de Starling. Todos los que tenían la mirada fija en la pantalla y pudieron ver a algunas personas muertas incluyendo policías, incendios en tiendas y edificios y autos destruidos por las calles.

"Según los radios de las policías una gran cantidad de hombres con armaduras negras aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a causar estragos cerca de la estación de policía. Y si no me equivoco Nyssa menciono en su historia que los hombres de Savage vestían armaduras de color negro" Informo Felicity muy nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Yo y Barry iremos a detener a los soldados, los demás prepárense por si ocurre algo mas, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto!" Ordeno Oliver tomando su arco y dirigiéndose a la salida junto con Barry.

 **En las calles de Starling…**

Una gran cantidad de soldados había por las calles de Starling, concentrados principalmente por los alrededores de la Estación de Policía y ellos no podían hacer nada por la gran cantidad de hombres y sin mencionar la gran cantidad de armas que poseían. Uno de los tantos hombres que causaban estragos se acerco a una mujer que estaba tumbada en el suelo muy asustada por el caos.

"¡P-Por favor, no me haga daño! ¡Solo iba a buscar a mis hijos en que su padre!" Suplicaba la mujer entre lagrimas pero de repente es tomada por el cuello por el hombre vestido de negro y mientras que en su otra mano tenía un cuchillo.

"¡Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas!" Fue lo que contesto el hombre y estaba a punto de apuñalarla de no ser porque dos flechas de color verde se clavaron en el brazo con el que sostenía a la mujer y esa acción lo obligo a soltarla. Tanto la mujer como el soldado voltearon sus miradas para ver al arquero de Starling City.

"¡Corre!" Dijo Oliver con su modulador de voz activado y rápidamente la mujer salió corriendo mientras que todos los soldados que estaban en la calle fijaron su mirada hacia Arrow y empezaron a dirigirse hacia el pero de repente la mayoría de los soldados fueron golpeados por una fuerte ráfaga proveniente de un hombre de traje rojo que se coloco al lado de Arrow.

"No eran tan difíciles" Dijo Flash para luego observar como todos los soldados se levantaban "Se están levantando, ¿Por qué se están levantando?"

"Nyssa dijo que los soldados de Savage no parecían sufrir dolor cuando los torturaron en la Liga, posiblemente Savage realizo algún experimento con ellos" Dijo Oliver mientras sostenía su arco listo para disparar.

"¿Entonces cual es el plan?" Pregunto Barry mientras observaba como los soldados se acercaban más y mas.

"Que no sientan dolor, no significa que no lo tengan. ¡Solo golpéalos hasta que queden inconsciente!" Dijo Oliver apuntando una flecha a los soldados.

"¡Me gusta ese plan!" Respondió Barry listo para correr.

Pero antes de que empezara la pelea, los instintos súper agudos de Oliver detectaron un peligro cerca de ellos y no eran los soldados.

"¡Barry, cúbrete!" Grito Oliver de repente y le dio una fuerte patada a Barry en el torso lanzándolo al lado izquierdo de la calle mientras que Oliver se lanzo al lado derecho y ambos héroes esquivaron un rayo de luz blanca que se dirigía hacia ellos por la espalda. Ese rayo de luz impacto contra un auto congelándolo al instante.

Oliver y un adolorido Barry voltearon la mirada para ver a un joven de piel azul, cabello blanco y unos ojos claramente celestes y sin mencionar que tenía un aura fría a su alrededor.

"¡Pero miren quien son! ¡El arquero esmeralda de Starling City y el velocista escarlata de Central City! ¡Arrow y Flash! ¡Permítanme presentarme, soy Cameron Mahkent, asi que…Adios!" Tras decir esas palabras el joven Cameron apunto sus frías manos hacia Oliver lanzando unas tres afiladas estacas de hielo pero Arrow reacciono rápido lanzando la misma cantidad de sus afiladas flechas destruyendo las estacas de hielo.

Barry se recupero de la fuerte patada que le había dado Oliver y estaba a punto de correr hacia Cameron pero los soldados apuntaron sus guanteletes contra Flash y este empezó a correr para esquivar las múltiples balas que se dirigían hacia él. Flash esquivo todas las balas y con su súper rapidez despojo a los soldados de sus guanteletes que disparaban las balas y Arrow aprovecho ese momento para disparar una flecha explosiva en contra de los soldados derribando una gran cantidad de los hombres de Savage.

Pero mientras Arrow y Flash derrotaban a los hombres de Savage, Cameron aprovecho ese momento para disparar de ambas manos rayos de hielo de una manera frenética. Oliver se oculto en un callejón mientras que Barry esquivaba difícilmente los ataques del llamado Carámbano.

"¡Felicity nos encontramos con Mahkent! ¡Investiga para ver si interceptas alguna comunicación entre él y los hombres de Savage!" Dijo Oliver oprimiendo el comunicador de su pecho.

 **En la Guarida…**

"¡Estoy en eso!" Contesto Felicity empezando a apretar los botones de su teclado con rapidez.

En la Guarida se podía ver que estaban Thea vestida con su uniforme de Speedy, Laurel con su uniforme de Canario Negro y Ray tenía puesto su traje de Atom. Todos los vigilantes estaban listos para ir a la acción si Arrow los llamaba. Pero el héroe que iba a salir no iba a ser ninguno de ellos, sino otros dos.

"¿Tienen alguna escotilla por aquí?" Pregunto Ronnie observando el techo de la guarida para conseguir su respuesta.

"Si, la que yo uso para salir volando. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?" Pregunto Ray tras responder la pregunta de Ronnie.

"La necesitamos porque es tiempo de que Ronald y yo vayamos a ayudar al Sr. Queen y al Sr. Allen y sin mencionar que no queremos atravesar el techo" Explico el Dr. Stein mientras se alejaba de los demás junto con Ronnie colocándose en una parte no habita de la Guarida.

"No se ofendan, Martin y Ronnie, ¿Pero qué pueden hacer ustedes dos para ayudar?" Pregunto John que no conocía los poderes de ambos.

Ronnie y Martin contestaron con una sonrisa. Ronnie de repente se coloco un extraño aparato con luces rojas en el pecho y luego Martin y él se tomaron de las manos. Ambos empezaron a brillar de una luz naranja y poco a poco los cuerpos de ambos se juntaron. Todos los presentes vieron solo a Ronnie, excepto que este Ronnie tenía los ojos blancos y sin mencionar que sus manos y cabeza estaban cubiertas de llamas.

"Así que pueden hacer eso. Es algo increíble…y un poco asqueroso" Comento Felicity sorprendida al igual que los demás que no conocían los poderes de Firestorm.

Firestorm procedió a aumentar las llamas de sus manos y se impulso con las fuertes llamas para empezar a volar y salir por la escotilla del techo.

 **De Regreso…**

Carámbano seguía disparando frenéticamente sus rayos de hielo mientras que Oliver estaba oculto en un callejón y Barry solo podía esquivar los ataques con su súper velocidad. En un momento Oliver disparo una flecha en contra de Cameron. Esa flecha se clavo en el suelo en frente de Mahkent y libero una fuerte luz que segó a Carámbano.

Debido a la ceguera de la luz, Mahkent dejo de disparar rayos de hielo y Flash aprovecho ese momento para colocarse detrás de Cameron y darle una patada en la espalda que lo lanzo al suelo. Cameron intento levantarse listo para volver a disparar pero observo que en frente de él se encontraba Arrow apuntándole con una flecha justo a la cabeza.

"Si mueves uno solo de tus fríos dedos te, te colocare esta flecha entre los ojos" Amenazo Oliver y pudo ver como el joven Mahkent se quedo quieto "¿Dónde se encuentra Vandal Savage?"

"Si yo fuera tu, en vez de preocuparme por un torpe anciano me preocuparía por el peligro en el que está tu querida ciudad" Dijo Cameron con una sonrisa y preocupando a los dos héroes.

"¡¿A qué te refieres?!" Pregunto Oliver con un tono amenazante.

"Vandal Savage coloco cuatro bombas en Starling City, si no las encuentras a en 15 minutos tu querida ciudad quedara hecha cenizas" Informo Cameron con una grata sonrisa.

"¡Felicity! ¡Hay cuatrobombas en la ciudad, necesito que las localices, explotaran en 15 minutos!" Comento Barry a través del comunicador de sus oídos.

"Entendido… ¿Soy yo o esto no es un Deja vu?" Comento Felicity tras haber recordado la primera vez que ambos equipos trabajaron juntos.

"Lo lamento, Mahkent, pero nosotros ya sabemos cómo detener este plan tuyo porque ya lo hemos hecho antes" Dijo Flash pero Cameron solo respondió con una risa.

"Es verdad, pero si no recuerdo mal lo lograron gracias a tu ayuda. Pero si tu estas aquí, ¿Quién detendrá el misil que se dirige a STAR Labs?" Tras esas palabras Cameron sorprendió a los dos héroes "¡El misil chocara con el edificio más alto de STAR Labs causando una explosión que destruirá todo a 40 kilómetros a la redonda! ¿De verdad quieres eso en tu memoria?"

Tras esa revelación Barry no sabía qué hacer y solo fijo su mirada en Oliver que seguía apuntando una flecha hacia Mahkent.

"¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de las bombas! ¡Corre, Ahora!" Grito Oliver y Barry no dudo ni en un segundo en obedecer las órdenes de Oliver.

Antes de empezar a correr en dirección a Central City, se pudo observar como los ojos de Flash fueron cubiertos por un rayo de color amarillo y en un instante Barry salió corriendo dejando a Mahkent y Oliver solos.

Carámbano aprovecho ese momento para crear una lanza de hielo y atacar a Arrow con ella. Oliver esquiva la lanza y dispara la flecha pero Mahkent bloquea el ataque con la lanza de hielo y se pone de pie.

"Entonces, ¿Continuamos, Sr. Queen?" Dijo Cameron con una sonrisa y revelando que conocía la identidad de Oliver.

 **Mientras tanto…**

Flash ya se encontraba fuera de Starling City corriendo a toda velocidad mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un rayo de color amarillo. Cuando ya estaba cerca de Central City, Barry podía observar desde el suelo mientras corría a un avión militar que sobrevolaba sobre la ciudad.

"¡Cisco, hay un avión que lanzara un misil que destruirá gran parte de Central City! ¡¿Cómo lo detengo?!" Pregunto Barry a través de su comunicador mientras corría a toda velocidad pero lo único que lograba obtener era un extraño sonido de interferencia "¡Cisco! ¡Caitlin! ¡¿Me escucha alguien?!"

Barry no lograba conseguir ninguna respuesta. De repente del avión que volaba sobre la ciudad, Barry pudo observar como un misil fue lanzado y este misil tenía línea recta hacia STAR Labs. El misil era más veloz que el avión, así que Flash tuvo que acelerar el paso que incluso rompió las ventanas de algunas ventanas y autos con una explosión súper sónica.

El misil ya estaba demasiado cerca de la torre de STAR Labs y sin mencionar que estaba demasiado alto en el aire. Cuando Flash llego a STAR Labs con rapidez empezó a correr por las paredes del edificio escalándolo en cuestión de segundos. El misil estaba a unos centímetros de chocar contra la torre pero Barry logro llegar justo a tiempo para tomar el misil con sus manos y cambiar su dirección al cielo. El misil salió volando hacia las nubes mientras que Barry por correr a gran velocidad se quedo acostado y cansado sobre el techo del edificio de STAR Labs.

El misil exploto causando una gran bola de fuego que se vio en el cielo de Central City. Barry que era la persona que estaba más cerca de la explosión, pudo sentir la gran onda expansiva que causo la explosión del misil.

Barry se coloco de pie difícilmente y activo su comunicador antes de hablar "Si alguien me escucha…detuve el misil y voy de regreso a Starling City"

Barry estaba a punto de empezar a correr pero pudo sentir como un fuerte viento estaba rodeando a STAR Labs y de repente de las nubes cayo un relámpago que golpeo a Flash que seguía cansando por detener el misil y debido a eso no pudo esquivar el relámpago.

"Qué demonios…" Decía Barry intentando levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido por el relámpago. Y su visión estaba confundida pero Barry borrosamente pudo ver a una persona en frente de el.

"¿Qué pasa, Flash? Creí que te gustaban los rayos" Dijo el hombre que se coloco en frente de Barry. Este levanto la mirada para ver la cara del hombre y resulto ser Mark Mardon, nombrado por Cisco como Mago del Clima.

Tras reconocer a Mardon, Flash intento colocarse de pie y correr pero Mark realizo un movimiento con sus manos causando un gran viento que lanzo a Barry justo al borde de la torre de STAR Labs. El Mago del Clima sonrió y volvió a atacar a un herido Flash con otro relámpago y cuando lo golpeo lanzo a Barry por los aires y cayendo a una gran altura para aterrizar sobre un auto que estaba en el estacionamiento.

Debido a su poder de curación Barry apenas pudo resistir y poco a poco se levanto colocando su mano sobre su comunicador "Cisco…Caitlin…Si me oyen…necesito ayuda…"

Barry dejo de hablar al sentir un dolor punzante en su pierna y volteo la mirada para ver una flecha de color negro clavada en su pierna y el responsable era el Arquero Oscuro, Tommy Merlyn que estaba al lado del auto donde había caído Barry.

"Estoy muy seguro que tu ya conoces los nanobots que anulan tu súper velocidad, pero aun así es irónico. Tú eres el hombre más rápido del mundo y fuiste el primero es ser capturado" Dijo Tommy para después observar como Barry caía desmayado y Tommy procedió a colocar su mano en el pecho para activar su comunicador y decir "¡Aquí, Merlyn! ¡Mardon y yo capturamos a Flash así que envíen a la chica que se teletransporta! ¡Quiero ir a Starling a saludar a mi novia!"

 **En Starling City…**

Arrow seguía en su batalla en contra Carámbano. Cameron lanzaba rayos y estacas de hielo en contra de Oliver, este esquivaba los rayos y destruía las estacas con flechas. Los únicos ataques lograba Oliver era con flechas explosivas.

"¡¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarme con simples flechas con trucos?!" Gritaba Mahkent mientras disparado sus rayos de hielo en contra de Arrow.

Oliver se oculto detrás de un auto y disparo una flecha que justamente logro clavarse en la pierna de Cameron. Este resistió ese dolor punzante y siguió disparando ahora más molesto.

"¡Oliver, localice las bombas! ¡Las bombas están en el norte, sur, este y oeste de la ciudad! ¡Tú eres el que está más cerca de la bomba este!" Informo Felicity a través del comunicador.

"No sé si lo notaste, Felicity. ¡Pero no puedo ir hacia la bomba en este momento!" Dijo Oliver que seguía ocultándose de los rayos de hielo pero de repente un muro de fuego detuvo los ataques de Carámbano. Tanto Oliver como Cameron levantaron la mirada para ver como llegaba Firestorm a unirse a la batalla.

"¡Yo me encargo de este tipo! ¡Tu ve por la bomba!" Dijo Ronnie mientras aterrizaba en el suelo pero sin apagar sus manos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunto Oliver.

"Si, estaré bien. Además no creo que quieras que un sujeto con manos de fuego cerca de una bomba" Comento Ronnie mientras que Oliver solo mostro una leve risa para después dirigirse hacia su moto y después hacia la bomba del este dejando a ambos metahumanos cara a cara.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Pregunto Cameron que no conocía a Firestorm pero sabía que no estaba de su lado y además saco la flecha que le había clava el joven Queen.

"¡Soy el tipo que pateara tu frio trasero!" Contesto Ronnie. A Cameron no le gusto esa respuesta y procedió a disparar rayos de hielo de ambas manos mientras que Ronnie respondió lanzando una gran cantidad de llamas de sus manos. Y así empezó la batalla entre metahumanos de poderes opuestos.

 **5 minutos después…**

Todos los héroes que estaban en Central City se dirigieron hacia la bomba que le correspondía. Atom se dirigió volando hacia la bomba Norte, Canario Negro y Speedy se dirigieron en moto hacia la bomba Sur, Diggle se dirigió en camioneta hacia la bomba Oeste y Arrow había llegado hacia un almacén de los Glades en el Este.

"¡Felicity, ya estoy aquí! ¡Dime donde está la bomba!" Pregunto Oliver a través del comunicador y mientras se baja de su moto.

"¡La bomba debe estar justo en el centro del almacén!" Informo Felicity.

Oliver entro con su arco listo para atacar a las personas que protegían la bomba. Pero al entrar por la puerta del almacén, no había nadie ni tampoco había una bomba. Todo el almacén estaba vacío confundiendo a Oliver.

"¡Felicity la bomba no está aquí, No hay nada aquí!" Dijo Oliver a través del comunicador pero solo recibia como respuesta un extraño sonido de interferencia "¡Felicity! ¡Felicity! ¡¿Me oyes?!"

"No se moleste, Sr, Queen. Un amigo mío a intervenido sus comunicaciones al igual que fingió esa falsa señal de la bomba" Dijo de repente la voz de un hombre.

Oliver con rapidez coloco una flecha en su arco y lo apunto a una parte del almacén de donde provenía esa voz. Era una zona donde había mucha sombra pero se observaba que había un hombre de pie ahí.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Pregunto Arrow con tono amenazante y listo para disparar.

"No se preocupe, Sr. Queen, no quiero hacerle daño" El hombre salió de las sombras revelando su rostro "Mi nombre es Vandal Savage y quisiera hablar con usted"

 **Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

"No se preocupe, Sr. Queen, no quiero hacerle daño" El hombre salió de las sombras revelando su rostro "Mi nombre es Vandal Savage y quisiera hablar con usted"

Tras escuchar el nombre del hombre parado en frente de el, Oliver se sorprendió pero aun así mantuvo la calma y no dejo de apuntar con su arco y flecha.

"¿De verdad eres Vandal Savage?" Pregunto Oliver solo para confirmar.

"Lo soy, Sr Queen, ¿Quién mas podría planear algo como esto solo para hablar con usted?" Respondió Vandal muy tranquilo.

"¡Si lo eres, te sugiero que te no muevas ni un musculo eso si no quieres tener una flecha en la cabeza!" Dijo Arrow con tu clásico tono amenazante pero no parecía tener efecto en Savage.

"Sr. Queen, si de verdad sabe quién soy yo, usted debe saber muy bien que no le temo a una simple flecha. Además como dije solo quiero hablar" Dijo Vandal y tras escuchar eso, Oliver lentamente bajo su arco.

"Si eso es verdad dile a Cameron Mahkent que se detenga de congelar mi ciudad" Exclamo Oliver a Savage.

"Lo haría si pudiera. Digamos que a pesar que el Sr. Mahkent y yo somos socios, el no obedece mis órdenes. Pero no se preocupe, estoy muy seguro que su amigo, Firestorm lograra detenerlo" Comento Savage indicando que conocía sobre los compañeros de Oliver.

"¿Por qué haces todo esto solo para hablar conmigo?" Dijo Oliver siendo su primera pregunta.

"Yo soy un hombre ocupado, Sr. Queen. No puedo simplemente ir a hablar con un joven cualquiera, tengo que probar sus habilidades tanto físicas como mentales. Y sinceramente quería ver que tan bueno era el hombre que mato al anterior Ra's al Ghul" Contesto Vandal.

"Si pones a mi ciudad y a las personas que me importan en peligro solo para hablar conmigo. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, pero tengo curiosidad antes de clavarte una flecha, ¿Qué es lo quieres de mi?" Pregunto Oliver nuevamente apuntando una flecha hacia Savage tras cambiar su opinión sobre él.

Vandal soltó una leve risa a la amenaza de Oliver antes de hablar "Lo que yo quiero de usted, Sr. Quenn, es que usted trabaje para mi" tras esa respuesta Oliver se sorprendió un poco antes de seguir escuchando a Savage "Permítame explicarle, Sr. Queen. He vivido por miles de años y un hombre como yo ha enfrentado a cientos de hombres como usted y sus compañeros. Personas que pelean por el bien, justicia y todas esas clases de tonterías que no les sirven a los humanos. Una y otra vez he asesinado a los hombres que pelean por esas razones, pero no importa cuántas veces lo haga siempre aparece otra persona dispuesta a llevar la voluntad de hacer justicia, he decidió cambiar mi estrategia. Esta vez no matare a la persona que lleve la justicia, sino que lo hare trabajar para mí. Ese hombre es usted, Oliver Queen, el primer héroe"

"En otras palabras, ¿Quieres que me una a ti para que no intervenga en tus planes de conquista mundial?" Dijo Oliver muy tranquilo mientras apuntaba una flecha hacia Savage.

"Para ser más exactos, quiero que se una a mí para que un hombre con su potencial no muera tratando de detenerme. No sea tonto, Oliver, usted es uno de los hombres más fuertes e inteligentes con los que me encontrado con el tiempo, así usted debe saber que la mejor forma de proteger a estos mortales es gobernarlos" Exclamo Savage con una expresión y tono amenazante.

"¡Esta es mi respuesta!" Tras decir eso Arrow disparo la flecha en contra de Savage. Este ni siquiera se movió y dejo que la flecha se clavara en su hombro. A pesar de eso Vandal no mostro ni una señal de dolor y fácilmente saco la flecha.

"Entonces tendrá que ser por las malas, Sr. Queen" Dijo Vandal rompiendo fácilmente la flecha que tenía en sus manos.

Una batalla estaba por comenzar entre Arrow contra Vandal Savage. Pero Oliver no sabía que mientras hablaba con Savage, sus compañeros estaban a punto de comenzar feroces batallas.

 **En las de Starling…**

El metahumano formado por Ronnie Raymond y el Dr. Martin Stein que era conocido como Firestorm estaban batallando contra Cameron Mahkent que había sido nombrado por Cisco como Carámbano. Cameron lanzaba un gran rayo de hielo de sus manos y Firestorm respondía lanzando una gran ráfaga de fuego de sus manos. Ambos ataques se cancelaban entre sí por un largo rato hasta que ambos dejaron de atacar porque sabían que esa clase de pelea no llevaría a ningún lado.

Cameron cambio su ataque a lanzar una gran cantidad de estacas de hielo hacia su enemigo. Ronnie con rapidez encendió sus manos nuevamente y empezó a volar esquivando las estacas de hielo. Firestorm volaba por los alrededores de Cameron mientras que este solo seguía disparando estacas de hielo para que no se le acercara.

"¡Ronald, debilita sus poderes encerrándolo en un espacio de fuego!" Ordeno el Dr. Stein en la cabeza de Ronnie.

Tras esa orden, Ronnie empezó a volar alrededor de Cameron en forma de círculo, se pudo observar como un tornado de fuego se creó alrededor de Cameron encerrándolo en el interior. Mahkent pudo sentir como sus poderes se empezaban a debilitar pero de repente Carámbano dio un gran grito y golpeo con fuerza el suelo con ambas manos causando una gran explosión de hielo y nieve que despejo el tornado obligando a Firestorm a retroceder aterrizando en el suelo.

Después de eso, Cameron procedió a empezar congelar el suelo y deslizarse por el aumento su movimiento y velocidad.

"¡Atrápame si puedes, flamitas!" Fue lo que dijo Cameron mientras se alejaba de Firestorm. Nuevamente Ronnie encendió sus manos y se elevo empezando a perseguir a Mahkent.

"Aunque es malvado, debo admitir que es una muy buena forma de usar sus poderes criogénicos" Comento el Dr. Stein en la cabeza de Ronnie.

"¡No estás ayudando!" Dijo Ronnie un poco molesto por escuchar a Stein en su cabeza. Después de eso Ronnie pudo observar como Cameron entro en un callejón mientras escapaba de él.

Firestorm procedió a seguir a Cameron al callejón pero al instante término chocando y atravesando un gran muro de hielo que apareció de la nada. Ronnie termino rodando en el suelo con sus llamas apagadas debido al fuerte impacto. Mientras estaba confundido en el suelo Ronnie pudo observar como Cameron estaba en frente de el.

"Parece que aquí termina todo" Tras decir esas palabras Cameron procedió a disparar dos grandes rayos de hielo en contra de Ronnie pero en un último segundo Firestorm encendió sus manos y se elevo esquivando los rayos de hielo y contraataco disparando una gran bola de fuego contra Carámbano. El ataque del héroe impacto contra Cameron que cayó debilitado al suelo.

Ahora fue Ronnie quien se coloco en frente de Cameron antes de hablar "Como tu dijiste aquí termina todo. Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está Vandal Savage?"

A pesar de estar débil Cameron soltó una leve risa antes de hablar "¿Crees que solo porque lanzas fuego me asustas? Puedo verlo en tus blancos ojos…tu nunca has matado a nadie y dudo que lo hagas…después de todo eres un héroe"

Las dos personas que formaban a Firestorm sabían que lo que decía Cameron Mahkent era verdad, ninguno de los dos había matado antes y sabían que no lo harían ahora. Pero mientras Firestorm dudaba algo increíble paso de repente, Carámbano se encendió en llamas de repente y el culpable de eso no había sido Ronnie. Mientras que Cameron gritaba incendiado en el suelo Ronnie encendio sus manos y se coloco en defensa mientras miraba el culpable de incendiar a Cameron.

Ese hombre con un par de gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos, una gran chaqueta con aspecto quemado y una extraña arma en sus manos era Mick Rory apodado como Heatwave.

"Yo no soy un héroe" Dijo Mick mientras observaba muy complacido como Cameron se quemaba en el suelo.

"¡Teníamos un trato…Savage me prometió la ciudad…!" Gritaba Cameron muy adolorido y apenas consiente debido a sus poderes.

Mick respondió a las palabras de Cameron volviendo a dispara una ráfaga de llamas de su arma de calor. Cameron solo pudo gritar hasta que su cuerpo quedo sin vida y Ronnie solo pudo observar aterrado e inútil ya que sabía que sus poderes no servirían para ayudar al metahumano. Después de que Carambano cayó muerto, Mick coloco su mira en Firestorm y mostro una demente sonrisa.

"¡Hola, amigo, debo decirte que te admiro mucho y tengo algo que preguntarte! ¡¿Cómo se siente estar cubierto de llamas todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Increíble o Asombroso?!" Decía Mick con un gran placer en sus ojos mientras observaba a Firestorm.

"Muy bien, Maldito Loco. Yo sé quién eres, eres Mick Rory, y eres uno de los compañeros de…" Antes de seguir hablando Firestorm fue golpeado por la espalda por una extraña flama de color blanco que le causaba un gran dolor a Ronnie ya que debilitaba sus poderes. Las llamas en la cabeza y manos de Ronnie se apagaron y muy débil se dio la vuelta para ver al culpable de ese ataque.

El culpable de atacar a Ronnie era un hombre con un par de gafas negras, un abrigo contra el frio de color azul y al igual que Heatwave tenía una extraña arma en sus manos.

"…Leonard Snart. Es un placer conocerlos, Sr. Ronnie Raymond y Dr. Martin Stein" Dijo Leonard apareciendo en frente de Firestorm. Este intento levantarse pero el Capitán Frio volvió a disparar su arma en contra de él y siguió disparando hasta que Ronnie y Martin se separaron debido al gran dolor que sentían. Snart sonrió ante eso y coloco sus dedos en un dispositivo que tenía en sus oídos "Aquí, Snart. Ya tenemos a otros dos"

 **En el Oeste de Starling…**

Diggle había ido en su camioneta hacia una zona en construcción en el lado oeste de la ciudad. Al bajar de la camioneta John se había dado cuenta que no las comunicaciones estaban siendo interrumpidas pero eso no evito que buscara la bomba que ponía en peligro a la ciudad. El tiempo había pasado y John no había logrado encontrar la bomba.

"¿Dónde demonios esta esa bomba?" Se pregunto Dig a sí mismo.

"No te preocupes, John, no hay ninguna bomba. Pero yo si estoy aquí" Dijo la voz de un hombre al que John reconocido de inmediato.

Diggle se dio la vuelta para ver al hombre que dijo esas palabras. El hombre tenía un parche mecánico con una luz roja que Diggle reconoció. Ese hombre que fue el responsable de la muerte de su hermano pero también que había salvado su vida y la de su esposa varias veces. Ese hombre era un mercenario conocido como Deadshot cuyo nombre real era Floyd Lawton.

"Lawton… ¿De verdad estas vivo?" Dijo Diggle al ver al hombre que le había salvado en frente de el.

"¿Qué pasa, John? ¿Te sorprende? ¡Después de todo es tu culpa que haya muerto!" Dijo Floyd para después a empezar a disparar en contra de John con las torretas de sus muñecas.

Diggle empezó a correr para poder esquivar los continuos disparos de Deadshot en contra de el. Mientras corria, Dig decidió esconder detrás de unos sacos de cemento que estaban en la construcción y rápidamente saco su pistola y apunto hacia Lawton que había desaparecido.

John se levanto lentamente y dio silenciosos pasos sin perder la postura y listo para disparar. Pero Dig sabia mejor que nadie que eso no servía en contra de Deadshot.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme con solo una pistola, John? Yo hubiera podido matarte desde hace días pero tengo que contenerme por mi jefe que te necesita para algo" Dijo la voz de Floyd que se escuchaba por toda la zona de construcción pero Dig no sabía de dónde provenía.

"¡Escucha bien, Lawton! ¡No se qué clase de mentiras te haya dicho Savage pero yo te mate! ¡Tú fuiste el que me salvo la vida y la de mi esposa! ¡Gracias a ti pudimos volver con nuestra hija, eres un héroe para mí!" Decía John intentando hacer entrar en razón a Floyd.

"¡Todas son mentiras! ¡Yo recuerdo ustedes me abandonaron en ese maldito edificio en llamas y si no fuera suficiente me culparon de ser el líder de banda de terroristas! ¡¿Yo ayude a tu maldito gobierno y así es como me pagan?!" Gritaba Lawton pero John seguía sin poder verlo pero mientras Lawton gritaba John lentamente se acercaba a su camioneta.

"¡No fue eso lo que paso! ¡Tú salvaste la vida de los rehenes y la de tu equipo y preferiste morir de una manera honorable por tu hija! ¡Por Zoe!" Decia John acercándose más y más a su vehículo.

"¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mi hija, John! ¡Vandal me dijo que si él hubiera logrado conquistar el mundo hace años nunca hubiera habido guerra! ¡Yo nunca hubiera tenido que abandonar a mi hija!...Pero cuando Savage logre su objetivo me prometió que me dejaría vivir tranquilo con Zoe…Solo tengo que hacer lo que él dice para ser feliz" Dijo la voz de Lawton entre gritos que se escucharon en toda la zona.

"¡Solo escuchas lo que dices, Lawton! ¡Savage te ha lavado el cerebro!" Tras decir esas últimas palabras John al fin se dirigía hacia su camioneta pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pudo ver una pequeña luz en la parte delantera de la camioneta y con rapidez empezó a correr lejos de la camioneta.

Se escucho el sonido de un disparo que atravesó la camioneta y de repente esta exploto. La onda expansiva llego hasta donde estaba John elevándolo por los aires y después cayendo con fuerza hacia el suelo donde se golpeo la cabeza quedando inconsciente al instante.

De repente Floyd Lawton aparece en frente de un desmayado John, era su oportunidad perfecta para matarlo. Pero no lo hizo por dos razones. La primera era simplemente porque no se lo ordenaron y la segunda era que en leves fragmentos de su memoria, John Diggle era lo más parecido que tenía a un amigo.

Dead procedió a poner los dedos sobre el comunicador de su oído antes de hablar "Aquí, Deadshot. Ya capture a mi objetivo"

 **Al Norte de Starling…**

La persona del equipo que se dirigía a la bomba del Norte era Ray Palmer que prefería ser llamado Atom cuando tenía su traje. El se dirigía volando hacia un edificio en el norte de Starling y cuando llego observo que no había ninguna bomba en la azotea donde se suponía que debía estar la bomba.

"Felicity, aquí no hay ninguna bomba" Dijo Ray a través de su comunicador pero apenas se había dado cuenta que las comunicaciones estaban siendo interrumpidas.

"No te preocupas la causa de tu muerte no será por explosión, sino algo mas toxico" Dijo de repente la voz de un hombre que sorprendió a Ray. Atom se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre calvo con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Tan solo con verlo Ray lo reconoció como uno de los metahumanos que estaban encerrados en STAR Labs.

"Tú eres Kyle Nimbus, ¿No? Pero un buen amigo mio y yo preferimos llamarte Mist" Dijo Ray con su actitud animada a pesar de tener un asesino metahumano en frente.

"A mí un amigo mío me dijo que si dijo que si lo seguía tenía la oportunidad de matar a uno de los amigos de Flash. Y tenía razón" Dijo Nimbus para después transformar todo su cuerpo en una gran neblina de color verde que se dirigía hacia Ray.

Ray no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el borde del edificio y lanzarse y activar su traje y empezar a volar. Atom volaba por el cielo de Starling City mientras era perseguido por una gran nube venenosa. Ray no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a este tipo de enemigo sin los consejos de Felicity o Cisco. Así que hizo todo lo que se le ocurrió en momento.

El héroe con armadura se dio la vuelta en el aire apuntando sus brazos hacia Mist y enseguida disparo un rayo de energía de sus guantes. El ataque impacto contra Nimbus y sorprendentemente daño su forma gaseosa y se dirigió hacia otro edificio para poder volver a su forma física.

Ray no perdió tiempo y acelero para embestir a Nimbus pero este justo antes de Atom impactara contra él, volvió a convertirse en gas y Ray termino atravesándolo pero por suerte no respiro nada del gas venenoso. Ray volvió a darse la vuelta y disparo sus rayos de energía en contra de Nimbus que no pudo esquivar el ataque en su forma gaseosa y lo obligo a volver en su forma humana.

"¡Parece que ni tú puedes contra la tecnología!" Dijo Ray y volvió a dirigirse contra Nimbus pero de repente los propulsores de traje se apagaron obligando a Ray a caer sobre la azotea y no podía controlar los movimientos de su traje "¿Qué demonios?"

"Es cierto que el Sr. Nimbus no tiene las habilidades de enfrentarlo, Sr. Palmer, pero si tiene las habilidades para distraerlo y dejarme hackear su exo-traje. Una maravillosa pieza de tecnología" Decia la voz de un hombre en el comunicador de Ray.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Savage?" Preguntaba Ray intentando moverse por el control de su traje.

"No, solo soy uno más de sus hombres que recibirá su recompensa cuando esto termine" Decía el hombre a los oídos de Ray. Este cayó al suelo debido al peso de traje que se había apagado completamente y mientras que Nimbus se paro en frente de él y le dio una fuerte patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

 **En el Sur de Starling…**

Speedy y Canario Negro habían llegado al sitio que les habían asignado. Era un callejón oscuro y abandonado en el lado sur de la ciudad. Al igual que los demás las dos heroínas no pudieron encontrar la bomba y sin mencionar que se habían dado cuenta que no había comunicaciones.

"Aquí no hay ninguna bomba, ¿Segura que no podemos comunicarnos con alguien más?" Pregunto Laurel que tenía su bastón listo para pelear contra alguien.

"No, las comunicaciones están muertas lo cual hace sea algo muy parecido a una trampa" Menciono Thea que tenía una flecha lista en su arco para ser disparada.

"¡Y tenias razón!" Dijo de repente una voz que provoco que ambas vigilantes se colocaran posición defensiva listas para pelear pero sus expresiones serias se cambiaron a una de sorpresa al ver la cara de la persona que estaba en frente de ellas.

"¿Tommy?" Dijo Laurel sorprendida al ver a la persona que amaba en frente de ella.

"¡Miren quienes son! ¡Mi antigua novia y mi nueva hermana! Hola Thea, Laurel" Dijo Tommy con una sonrisa al ver a dos personas muy queridas en frente de el.

"Tommy…de verdad estas vivo" Dijo Laurel con ojos lagrimosos en medio de una situación muy seria.

"Laurel, no pierdas la calma. Ese ya no es Tommy, por el momento es otro de los hombres de Savage" Dijo Thea que apuntaba una flecha hacia Tommy.

"No…tú no eres así, Tommy. ¡Vandal Savage te está controlando!" Decía Laurel intentando hacer entrar en razón a Tommy.

"En realidad, Laurel, creo que a si fui yo todo el tiempo" Dijo Tommy para después disparar una flecha que impacto contra un basurero detrás de ambas heroínas. El basurero exploto debido a la flecha explosiva.

Laurel y Thea se agacharon para cubrirse de la explosión. Speedy de inmediato observo como el Arquero Oscuro se dirigía hacia ellas y rápidamente disparo una flecha hacia él para detenerlo pero Tommy con facilidad destruyo la flecha con su arco. Thea se levanto y siguió disparando flechas en contra de su hermano pero este saco su espada bloqueando uno tras otro los ataques de su hermana.

Laurel tomo su bastón y aunque no quería se unió la batalla. Canario Negro dividió su bastón en dos y ataco a Tommy con varios ataques pero este bloqueaba con facilidad los ataques de Laurel con su espada. Thea decidió unirse a la batalla y ataco a Tommy por el lado izquierdo con varios golpes de su arco y mientras que Laurel atacaba por el lado derecho con sus bastones. Pero a pesar de eso al joven Merlyn no le costaba bloquear los ataques de ambas con su espada.

Durante la batalla de armas en algún momento Tommy lanzo una patada contra Laurel que no pudo bloquear y debido a la fuerza de Tommy, Laurel fue lanzaba fuertemente contra una pared. Thea después ver eso intento darle una patada a Tommy pero este sujeto la pierna de Thea para después dar un giro y azotar con fuerza a Speedy contra una pared de concreto para después caer al suelo. Thea intento levantarse pero nuevamente Tommy la sujeto, esta vez por un brazo y ahora la azoto con fuerza contra el suelo haciendo que su hermana perdiera la conciencia.

Tommy ahora observo a Laurel que intento golpearlo con su bastón. Con facilidad el arquero oscuro sujeto el arma de Laurel entre sus manos para después romperlo y después darle un fuerte golpe a Laurel que la obligo a caer.

Mientras estaba en el suelo, Laurel coloco su mirada hacia Tommy y con sus ojos puedo ver que a pesar que ese hombre lucia igual que Tommy Merlyn, no era él.

"Me sorprende que estés peleando lado a lado de la mujer que mato a tu querida hermana" Comento Tommy de pie en frente de Laurel.

"El culpable de eso…fue Malcolm Merlyn…" Dijo Laurel muy adolorida.

"¡¿Quién crees que entreno a Thea?!" Tommy le dio una fuerte patada a Laurel que la obligo a rodar por el suelo "Aunque no puedes culparla. Después de todo esa es la especialidad de los Merlyn"

"¡Thea no es igual a Malcolm Merlyn! ¡Y tu tampoco lo eres!" Tras decir eso Laurel intento usar su grito súper sónico pero Tommy la tomo del cuello y le arranco el collar que tenía alrededor del cuello destruyéndolo con sus propias manos.

Tommy levanto a Laurel por el cuello con una sola mano antes de hablar "¿Qué pasa, Laurel? ¿No te gusta mi nuevo yo? Ahora me parezco mucho más al Oliver que amabas, amabas a ese maldito asesino de Oliver y no a mí. ¡¿Qué hay ahora?! ¡¿No me amas?!"

"Tienes razón, no te amo. El Tommy Merlyn que yo amaba murió" Dijo Laurel con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba a Tommy que solo por un momento puso una expresión de arrepentimiento para después cambiarla por una de ira. El Arquero Oscuro azoto con fuerza a la vigilante contra el suelo haciéndola desmayar al instante.

Después con unos ojos tristes Tommy encendió su comunicador "Aquí, Merlyn. He capturado a las últimas dos"

 **En la Guarida…**

Las personas que se encontraban en el escondite del equipo Arrow eran Felicity, Cisco y Caitlin todos muy alterados porque no habían logrado comunicarse con nadie.

"¡¿Seguro que logras contactar con Barry o Ronnie?!" Preguntaba Caitlin muy alterada y nerviosa.

"¡Esta ya es la tercera vez que me lo preguntas y la respuesta sigue siendo no! ¡Y eso es raro Barry ya debió de haber regresado de Central City!" Decía Cisco mientras que al igual que Felicity oprimía varios botones del teclado.

"¡Barry no ha regresado y no podemos comunicarnos con nadie! ¡Estoy muy segura de que eso no es nada bueno!" Dijo Felicity intentando hacer algo en su computadora para poder volver a comunicarse con sus amigos.

"Al menos ya han pasado más de quince minutos y no ha explotado nada, lo cual significa que lograron detener las bombas" Comento Caitlin.

"Eso espero, pero creo que si la persona que interrumpió nuestras comunicaciones puede fingir la señal de un dispositivo explosivo, significa algo malo" Dijo Felicity para después notar como de repente las pantallas de las computadoras en la guarida se tornaron de color blanco sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Tienes mucha razón, Felicity! ¡Te has vuelto muy buena usando las computadoras!" Dijo la voz de un hombre que salía de los comunicadores del escondite. Todos se sorprendieron en especial Felicity que notaba un poco de nostalgia en esa voz.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Trabajas para Vandal Savage?" Pregunto Felicity mientras se alejaba de las computadoras al igual que Cisco y Caitlin.

"Tú sabes quién soy, Felicity, y gracias a Vandal Savage pronto esteremos juntos de nuevo. Nos veremos pronto" Después de decir esas palabras a través del comunicador todos los equipos electrónicos que se encontraban en el escondite lanzaron chispas por el aire asustando a todos los presentes.

"¡¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?!" Dijo Cisco muy sorprendido.

"Fue un pequeño truco de un amigo mío" Dijo la voz de un hombre que todos conocían. Cisco, Caitlin y Felicity se dieron la vuelta para ver a Slade Wilson detrás de ellos "Hola, todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no?"

 **En el Este de Starling…**

Mientras todos los aliados de Oliver habían sido capturados, el joven Queen estaba a punto de empezar una batalla contra el líder detrás de todo, Vandal Savage.

Arrow dispara flechas una tras otras mientras que Savage caminaba hacia el dejando que todas las flechas que disparaba Oliver se clavaran en su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de eso Vandal parecía no sentir ni una pizca de dolor. Al ver que sus flechas no funcionaban Oliver decidió cambiar a combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Arrow se dirigió en contra de Savage y lanzo un puñetazo pero Vandal atrapo con facilidad el puño de Oliver y este pudo sentir como su puño era aplastado por la mano de Savage. Vandal tomo a Oliver de su chaqueta y lo lanzo hacia la pared del almacén. Debido a la fuerza de Savage, Arrow termino atravesando el muro de concreto para después rodar por el suelo junto con los escombros de la pared. Oliver estaba muy herido y sabía que si hubiera sido una persona corriente hubiera muerto al instante.

Vandal salió del almacén a través del agujero en la pared y se dirigió hacia Oliver, este intento arrastrarse rápido por el suelo para tomar su arco pero en un instante Savage tenía su pie sobre el arco de Oliver para después levantarlo en el aire tomándolo de su camisa.

Savage tenía sostenido de su chaqueta de vigilante a Oliver con una sola mano mientras que el joven Queen intentaba liberarse lanzando varias patadas y golpes hacia Savage pero este si se movía ni mostraba señales de dolor. Oliver estaba sorprendido ya que ni siquiera con el Mirakuru había visto una persona resistir tanto el dolor y tener tal fuerza.

"¿De verdad creías que porque sobreviviste a una isla podías vencerme? ¡Solo eres un mortal!" Tras decir eso Savage estaba a punto de impactar un fuerte puñetazo a Oliver pero en el brazo con el que sostenía a Oliver se clavo una flecha de repente. Savage no sintió dolor pero aun así decidió soltó a Oliver para poder ver al responsable de ese ataque. Arrow cayó al suelo y también decidió dirigir su mirada al responsable de ese ataque y se sorprendió.

Savage con una sonrisa dio unos pasos hacia adelante antes de hablar "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Connor"

Connor Hawke tenía una expresión seria mientras apuntaba otra flecha hacia la cabeza de Savage y Dijo "¿Así que si me recuerdas? ¿Cuánto han pasado 14 años?"

"Por supuesto que te recuerdo. Connor Hawke, el joven que quiere vengar se mí, pero no logro recordar porque" Comento Savage mientras miraba a Connor con una sonrisa.

"¡Mataste a mis padres, Maldito Demente! ¡Desde ese día te he investigado lo suficiente para saber cómo piensas y saber que estarías aquí para hablar con Oliver! ¡Me preparado todo mi vida para matarte!" Dijo Connor esperando el momento justo para soltar la flecha.

"Eso lo perfectamente, Connor. Sé cómo te esforzaste para volverte más listo, calculador, y como entrenaste tu cuerpo con diferentes maestros en el mundo para volverte más fuerte. ¡Yo lo sé todo sobre ti!" Dijo Savage y siguió hablando y hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado Connor esos últimos 14 años de su vida. Mientras escuchaba a Savage, Connor estaba confundido y al mismo tiempo aterrado pero eso no evito que siguiera apuntando una flecha hacia Savage.

"¡¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso sobre mi?!" Pregunto Connor a punto de soltar la flecha por la ira que sentía al ver a Savage.

"¡Yo sé todo sobre tu, Connor Hawke! ¡Sé cómo te hiciste pasar por el nuevo Arrow solo para hacerme creer que Oliver Queen! Pero déjame decirte esto, Connor…Tú no eres Arrow!" Dijo Savage y tras escuchar esas palabras algo extraño empezó a pasarle a Connor y lentamente bajo el arco y flecha que apuntaban a Vandal.

Oliver estaba confundido ante lo que hizo Connor pero con rapidez se arrastro por el suelo y estaba a punto de tomar su arco pero de repente Connor disparo la flecha hacia la mano de Oliver. Este logro evitar la flecha pero miro a Connor confundido y sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

"¿Connor?" Dijo Oliver confundido al ver a Connor y Savage se acerco a Oliver que seguía tirado en el suelo.

"No se preocupe, Sr. Queen, todo estará claro muy pronto" Después de decir eso Vandal Savage precedió a darle una fuerte patada en la cara a Oliver haciéndolo perder la conciencia.

 **20 minutos después…**

Oliver abrió los ojos de repente muy alterado y confundido. Oliver se levanto de una cama donde estaba acostado para observar a su alrededor. Lo primero que vio era que tenía su uniforme de Arrow y lo segundo que vio fue que estaba en una extraña sala donde había un montón de cosas destruidas. Oliver observo mejor para percatarse que se encontraba en su guarida de vigilante.

Oliver se levanto de la cama para ver mejor a su alrededor y a pesar que en su escondiste estaba todo destruido pudo notar que no había ninguno de sus amigos. No nada a parte de la cama donde estaba acostado y una pantalla de computadora intacta que estaba en frente de él y de repente esta se encendió.

"Hola, Sr. Queen, ¿Durmió bien?" Dijo Savage siendo la persona en aparecer la pantalla. Tras ver eso Oliver se sorprendió mientras todos los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué demonios has hecho, Vandal?! ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos?!" Dijo Oliver muy alterado al ver al responsable de su desmayo.

"No se preocupe, sus socias están seguros en mi escondite" Dijo Savage para después mostrar en la pantalla a Dig, Laurel, Thea, Ray, Cisco y Caitlin esposados colgando de las cadenas. Todos estaban desmayados, pero los únicos que no estaban en pantalla eran Felicity, Barry, Ronnie, Martin y Connor.

"¡Si les llegas a hacer daño, juro que voy a matarte!" Amenazo Oliver con furia en su mirada.

"Puede intentarlo si quiere, Sr. Queen. Yo me encuentro en una fábrica abandonada que se encuentra a las cercanías de Starling City. Puede venir si quiere, pero quiero que sepa que tiene 24 horas a partir de ahora para considerar mi oferta de unirse a mí. Si se cumplen esas 24 horas y toma la decisión equivocada los matare a ti y a sus queridos amigos" Dijo Savage volviendo aparecer en la pantalla.

"Iré allí y juro que te clavare una flecha en toda la cabeza" Dijo Oliver que había abandonado su ley por no matar por causa de su ira.

"Entonces venga, pero le advierto que mis guardias son muy buenos" Dijo Savage para después mostrar la imagen de Connor que estaba a su lado. Eso sorprendió a Oliver al recordar la última cosa que hizo Connor antes de perder la conciencia.

"¿Connor?" Dijo Oliver asombrado al ver a Connor al lado de Savage y sin mencionar que Oliver había notado que el deseo de venganza que estaba en los ojos de joven Hawke había desaparecido. Más bien parecía que los ojos de Connor no mostraban ninguna clase de emoción.

"Connor Hawke también conocido como Proyecto C1, mejor dicho como el primer clon que he creado hecho a partir de su sangre, Sr. Queen" Dijo Savage sorprendiendo aun mas Oliver.

"¿Un Clon? ¿Connor es un clon?" Dijo Oliver sorprendido siendo la primera vez que observaba a un clon, pero estaba más sorprendido que ese clon fuera su amigo y la razón por la que perseguía a Vandal Savage.

Savage mostro un sonrisa "Así es Sr. Quenn, un clon perfectamente creado. Yo sabía que si alguien con sus habilidades y misma mente se hacían pasar por un nuevo Arrow, usted se vería obligado a regresar a Starling para comprobar quien era. Pero le contare el resto cuanto esté en frente de mi. Nos vemos pronto, Oliver"

La pantalla se apago y solo dejaba a Oliver con una pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que haría ahora?

 **Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

A pesar de que Oliver había logrado salvar a Starling City, lo único que él sentía era una cruel derrota. Tenía ese sentimiento porque todo había sido un plan de Vandal Savage para capturar a todos sus amigos.

Todos los amigos de Oliver habían sido capturados y esta vez no era un plan para derrotar al jefe de los malos. Por primera vez Oliver estaba en una situación en la que lucía completamente derrotado. Por ese sentimiento de derrota el héroe de Starling estaba sentado en el suelo de su guarida completamente destruida.

Lo único que podía hacer Oliver era pensar una manera de aprovechar las 24 horas que Vandal Savage le había dando. El joven Queen estaba sentado en posición de meditación y con los ojos cerrados en medio de la destruida guarida. Pero a Oliver le costaba pensar ya que aparte de estar deprimido por caer en la trampa de Savage también tenía mucha ira ya que la persona que lo hizo perseguir a Savage había sido solamente un peón mas de ese hombre.

"¿Qué es lo que hare?" Pensaba Oliver abriendo sus ojos lentamente y se preguntaba como estarían sus amigos, aliados y su querida Felicity que estaban en las manos de Vandal Savage.

 **Mientras tanto…**

A las afueras de Starling City y Central City. Había una gran fábrica abandonada entre el espacio de las dos ciudades. A los ojos de una persona normal lucia como fabrica normal pero en realidad era el lugar donde estaban ocultos Vandal Savage y sus subordinados y sin mencionar que era el lugar donde tenía ocultos a los miembros del Equipo Arrow y Equipo Flash.

Todos los miembros de ambos equipos excepto Felicity, Barry, Ronnie y Martin estaban en el centro de la fabrica con sus cuerpos de pie y manos colgado de las cadenas que los tenían prisioneros. Todos estaban inconscientes pero poco a poco empezaron a abrir los ojos.

Dig, Laurel, Thea, Ray, Caitlin y Cisco abrieron los ojos para observar como todos ellos estaban encadenados de sus manos y observar el lugar donde se encontraban. Era una habitación con muchas tuberías alrededor, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de goteras en el techo y el suelo mojado.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Dijo John siendo el primero en despertar completamente mientras veía sus alrededores.

"No lo sé…aun que esto se parece a un sueño que tuve anoche. Aunque solo estaba yo y algunas chicas" Comento Cisco aunque los demás no le prestaron atención ya que estaban preocupados por otras cosas.

"¿Dónde están Ronnie y Barry?" Pregunto Caitlin tras notar que faltaban su amado esposo y su querido amigo.

"Tampoco están Felicity y el Profesor Stein" Dijo Ray para después notar igual que los demás como se abrían unas puertas que estaban en frente de ellos.

"No se preocupen. Les aseguro que sus queridos amigos están vivos, al menos por el momento" Dijo el hombre que se presento en frente de los héroes y que venía seguido de dos personas vestidos con la misma ropa que Arrow excepto que de color negro.

"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" Pregunto Thea de una manera muy grosera al hombre en frente de ella y sus amigos.

"Mi nombre es Vandal Savage y soy la persona que los trajo a estas instalaciones" Dijo el hombre presentándose ante todos que lucían asombrados por encontrarse con el líder de todos los villanos que se habían encontrado.

"Así que tu eres Savage, no eres como me imagine" Comento John y eso solo le causo a Savage una leve risa.

"¡¿Dónde está Felicity?! ¡Si les hace daño juro que te mato!" Dijo Ray mostrando una gran preocupación por su antigua pareja.

"Como ya dije. La Srta. Smoak y sus demás compañeros héroes están vivos igual que ustedes. Al menos hasta que el Sr. Queen tomo su decisión" Dijo Savage confundiendo a los amigos de Oliver.

"¿A qué te refieres con que Oliver tome su decisión? ¿Dónde está Oliver?" Preguntaba Diggle mientras intentaba liberarse pero sin éxitos.

Tras escuchar esa pregunta proveniente de John. Vandal Savage procedió a contar como todos ellos terminaron en esa fábrica encadenados y sin mencionar las razones detrás de todo esto. Cada uno de ellos estaba sorprendido por lo que quería Savage en realidad.

"¿De verdad crees que Oliver trabajaría para ti así de fácil?" Exclamo Laurel.

"Lo creo, Srta. Lance. Lo hará si le doy la motivación necesaria, sus socios. Pero no se confundan, también quisiera que todos ustedes consideraran trabajar para mí y les prometo que serán recompensados" Comento Savage.

"¡Antes muerto que trabajar para alguien como tú!" Fue lo que contesto Diggle con mucha ira y era lo que todos los demás pensaban.

"Eso es lo que usted cree, Sr. Diggle. Pero usted al igual que todos los humanos es fácil de controlar. Dígame algo, ¿Cómo están su querida esposa e hija?" Comento Savage lo cual sorprendió a John.

"¡No te atrevas a ponerles ni un solo dedo encima, maldito!" Amenazo John con mucha ira mientras jalaba las cadenas que lo retenían.

"¿Lo ve? Todos los humanos tienes algo que quieren proteger o algo que quieren obtener y cuando se lo das, son muy fáciles de controlar. Por eso si trabajan para mi, les daré lo que ustedes quieran. Una esposa, hermana, madre o simplemente les daré felicidad con sus seres queridos y solo les pido una cosa. Lealtad" Dijo Vandal con una seria expresión.

"Yo tengo todo lo que quiero. Mi hermano, y cuando el venga te clavara una flecha en esa boca tuya" Fue lo que contesto Thea y Savage solo soltó otra leve risa para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

"Esa ya lo veremos. Pero por el momento los dejare con sus guardaespaldas" Dijo Savage saliendo de esa habitación y dejando a los dos hombres encapuchados junto con los prisioneros. Ambos hombres se quitaron sus capuchas para revelar sus rostros.

Uno de ellos era Tommy Merlyn que sorprendió a los miembros del equipo Arrow pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la identidad del otro hombre encapuchado. Era una persona que ya conocían era Connor Hawke.

"¿Connor?... ¿Q-Que estás haciendo?" Decía Laurel confundida al ver a su amigo con el mismo traje que Tommy.

"Yo sé que ustedes ya se conocían pero déjenme presentarlos de nuevo. Les presento al Proyecto C1 también conocido como Connor Hawke" Dijo Tommy pero los miembros del equipo Arrow solo se confundieron aun mas al escuchar eso.

"¿Proyecto? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Pregunto Ray confundido.

"El Proyecto C1 significa que soy el primer y único clon éxito basado en el ADN de Oliver Queen. Mi misión era hacerme pasar por un nuevo Arrow para darle una razón para regresar a Oliver Queen. Tenía que ganarme la confianza de Oliver y sus compañeros para hacerlos investigar a Vandal Savage y demostraran sus habilidades" Explico Connor seriamente pero aun asi se le veía una pequeña demostración de tristeza al decirle la verdad a las personas que creía que eran sus compañeros.

"¿Solo eras un espía? ¡Entonces esa historia de venganza contra Savage solo era una maldita mentira!" Decía Laurel confundida y enojada al escuchar la verdad.

"Todos esos recuerdos fueron insertados dentro de mi memoria para hacer más real mi historia. Yo recordaría mi misión cuando me encontrara con mi creador y digiera las palabras clave" Explico Connor nuevamente con una fría mirada.

"Ahí lo tienen. Su nuevo amigo resulto ser solo un traidor mas" Comento Tommy muy complacido al ver la ira y tristeza que tenían sus antiguos amigos.

"¿Y qué hay de ti Tommy? ¿No dijiste que querías matar a Oliver pero ahora aceptas que Vandal diga que no lo quiere matar sino reclutar?" Dijo Thea.

Tommy sonrió antes de contestar "Eso es lo que te equivocas, hermana. Todos nosotros conocemos a Oliver mucho más que Savage y sabemos que Oliver nunca aceptara la oferta de Savage y vendrá a rescatarlos, y cuando venga solo aquí…Yo lo matare clavándole una flecha en el pecho"

Mientras que Tommy y Connor custodiaban a algunos de los prisioneros, Savage decidió dirigirse a donde tenía los prisioneros más peligrosos. Después de un tiempo caminando por varios pasillos de la fábrica, Vandal se dirigió hacia unas escaleras que lo llevaban a un piso debajo de la fábrica.

Al bajar las escaleras Vandal estaba en un pasillo oscuro y mojado igual que los demás de la fábrica. A los lados de ese pasillo estaban las puertas de hierro de dos cuartos. La puerta en el lado izquierdo estaba siendo vigilada por Heatwave que se entretenía mirando el fuego proveniente de un encendedor.

"¿Cómo la están pasando nuestros invitados, Sr. Rory?" Pregunto Savage provocando que Mick apagara su encendedor y procediera a abrir una pequeña ventanilla en la puerta de hierro.

"Algo me dice que quieres unirse más que nunca" Contesto Mick y Savage observo por la rejilla de puerta. Era un cuarto realmente helado. Las paredes estaban casi todas congeladas mientras los conductos de aire seguían llenando el cuarto con aire refrigerado. Pero lo que Savage en realidad estaba viendo eran a las personas que estaban esposadas a cada lado de la paredes. Esas personas eran Ronnie que estaba esposado del lado izquierdo y Martin que estaba esposado del lado derecho.

"¿Cómo la están pasando, Sr. Raimond y Profesor Stein?" Pregunto Savage con un toque de sarcasmo en sus palabras mientras observaba por la puerta como ambos hombres se estaban congelando por el frio de la habitación.

"C-C-Cuando salgamos de aquí…me asegurare…de quemarte completamente" Contesto Ronnie notándose el frio que tenía en su hablar.

"N-No podía estar más de acuerdo…" Comento Martin que también tenía frio.

"Están hablando como si tuvieran esperanzas de salir de ahí, pero no las tienen al menos que acepten mi oferta de ser mis soldados, o para ser más exactos, que Firestorm sea uno de mis soldados" Dijo Savage.

"C-Creo que hablo por ambas parte de Firestorm cuando digo que Ronald y yo preferimos morir congelados que ser otra arma en tus tropas" Contesto Stein por ambos.

"Es una pena oír eso, pero espero que lo reconsideren antes de morir congelados aquí. Tanto por su bien como el de sus amadas esposas" Dijo Savage para después cerrar la ventanilla de la puerta dejando a Ronnie solos en ese frio cuarto con pequeñas esperanzas de que alguien venga a ayudarlos.

Después de terminar su conversación con ambas partes de Firestorm, Savage observo alrededor del pasillo donde solo estaban Mick Rory y el y sabia que faltaba uno de los guardias.

"¿Dónde se encuentra el Sr. Snart?" Pregunto Savage al notar que no estaba la persona que tenía que custodiar la puerta del lado derecho.

"Esta dentro de la cuarto. Algo me dice que quiere hablar con Flash un rato" Contesto Mick mientras se ponía a observar de nuevo la llama de su encendedor mientras que Savage solo mostro una leve risa y se dirigía a la puerta del lado derecho del pasillo.

Dentro de esa amplia habitación había dos personas. Una era Barry con su traje de superhéroe pero sin la máscara y sin mencionar que estaba inconsciente. Barry lentamente abrió los ojos muy mareado y confundido pero al aclararse su vista pudo observar que él estaba de pie con sus manos colgando de unas extrañas esposas encadenadas al techo pero lo que más sorprendió a Barry fue la persona que estaba en frente de el.

Era un hombre con gafas negras, abrigo azul y el arma congelante en su mano. Era el Capitán Frio cuyo nombre real era Leonard Snart. A pesar de estar confundido Barry reconoció al instante a Snart en frente de el.

"¿Snart?" Dijo Barry al despertar solo para confirmar.

"Buenos días, bello durmiente. Espero que las esposas no te hayan impedido dormir tan tranquilo" Dijo Leonard y tras esas palabras Barry intento liberarse con su velocidad pero por algunas razón no funcionaban y Frio solo sonrió y continuo hablando "Es inútil. Esas esposas fueron diseñadas especialmente para ti, me dijeron que absorben la energía cinética producida por tu cuerpo pero la mejor parte es que no podrás correr en un buen rato"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Snart? ¿No me digas que tu estas detrás de todo esto?" Pregunto Barry.

"Si yo estuviera detrás de esto habrías despertado congelado en un bloque de hielo. El que está detrás de esto es mi nuevo socio del cual ya abras escuchado, Vandal Savage" Contesto Frio sorprendiendo a Barry.

"¿Vandal Savage? ¿Ahora Mardon y tu trabajaban para un loco inmortal?" Pregunto Barry sorprendido ya que él conocía como era Snart.

"Más que trabajar para el yo diría que tenemos un trato. El te recluta a ti y tus súper amigos para su ejército mientras que mis Renegados y yo nos quedamos en Central City sin que nadie pueda detenernos" Dijo Leonard pero eso no convencía a Barry.

"¿Y tú le creíste? Te está engañando, Snart, te estás usando solo para sus propios propósitos. El es igual que tu, un mentiroso" Dijo Barry en un intento de persuadir a uno de sus enemigos de liberarlo.

"Eso yo lo sé muy bien, Flash. Pero si me presenta la oportunidad de quitarte a ti y a tu equipo de mi control por Central City correré el riesgo y si Vandal intenta hacerme lo mismo que Mick y yo le hicimos a Mahkent, el terminara igual que todos los cavernícolas. Congelado en hielo" Dijo Snart pero tanto Barry como el dejaron de hablar al escuchar la puerta abrirse y el hombre que la abrió resulto ser Savage.

"Sr. Snart, ¿le importaría volver a vigilar? Tengo algo que hablar con Sr. Allen" Dijo Savage al entrar en el cuarto.

"Claro. Nos vemos pronto, Flash, o tal vez no" Se despidió Frio de Barry y para después dirigirse a la puerta. Snart le paso justo al lado a Savage y parecía que ambos se contenían sus ganas de atacarse entre ellos.

"El corredor escarlata de Central City, Flash. Lo imagine más alto" Bromeo Savage al ver por primera vez a Barry cara a cara.

"Supongo que tu eres Vandal Savage. ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos?!" Pregunto Barry con ira al ver a Savage.

"Le diré lo mismo que le dije a ellos. Sus amigos están vivos al menos hasta que el Sr. Queen tome su decisión" Dijo Savage pero esas palabras solo confundieron mas a Barry.

"¿La decisión de Oliver? ¿Qué demonios es lo quieres de el? ¿Qué es lo quieres con todos nosotros?" Preguntaba Barry.

"Quiero que todos ustedes se unan a mí para gobernar este mundo. ¿De verdad creen que lograran salvar a sus ciudades poniéndose mascaras y peleando contra simples criminales? Solo están desperdiciando sus potenciales. Si se unen a mí, lograremos controlar este mundo y ya nadie saldrá herido excepto aquellos que se atrevan a alterar la paz que creemos" Explico Vandal Savage de una manera muy seria.

"Te refieres aquellos que no te obedezcan serán eliminados. Eso no es paz, eso es solo gobernar con miedo. ¡Ninguno de nosotros te ayudaremos con tus planes! ¡Te juro que te detendremos!" Respondió Barry a la propuesta de Savage.

"No lo harán, Sr. Allen. Porque ustedes son simples humanos y yo soy dios. Los humanos que se opongan a dios morirán" Tras decir eso Savage se dirigió hacia la puerta "Pero no se preocupe, Sr Allen. Su leyenda como Flash seguirá viviendo cuando cree un ejército de clones con su ADN"

Barry observo como Savage salió de la habitación antes de hablar "Raido, Oliver. Tu eres la última esperanza"

 **En la Guarida…**

Mientras que sus amigos seguían siendo prisioneros de Vandal Savage, Oliver seguía meditando en el centro de la destruida guarida. A pesar de todo ese tiempo no se le había ocurrido ninguna idea de cómo invadir la fábrica donde estaba oculto Savage y salvar a todos sus amigos enfrentándose a un ejército de super villanos.

Oliver dejo de meditar y se puso de pie empezando a caminar alrededor de los escombros de las cosas destruidas en su guarida de vigilante. Mientras caminaba Oliver se detuvo y recogió su capucha verde que estaba en el suelo.

Al observar la capucha en sus manos muchos recuerdos y preguntas llegaron a la cabeza de Oliver. El se preguntaba que nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado atrás su pasado de vigilante y siguiera su vida feliz con Felicity. Pero durante esas preguntas, un recuerdo llego a la cabeza de Oliver.

 **Hace tres meses…**

En una pequeña pero linda cabaña en una lejana playa era más de medianoche pero se podía observar un hombre en la entrada de la cabaña. Ese hombre que solo vestía pantalones y estaba cubierto de cicatrices observabas las hermosas olas del mar mientras pensaba tranquilamente. Ese hombre era Oliver Queen que pensaba como estaría su ciudad sin que la protegiera el arquero esmeralda.

"¿Prefieres mirar las olas a estar en la cama con un linda chica experta en computadoras?" Dijo la hermosa chica de cabello rubio que estaba cubierta solamente con la cobija de la cama. Oliver se dio la vuelta y miro con una sonrisa el hermoso rostro de Felicity.

"Tú sabes que nadie en su sano juicio haría algo como eso. Es solo que no puedo dormir" Dijo Oliver mientras que Felity se le acerco mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Estas preocupado por dejar Starling City?" Dijo Felicity que sabía muy bien lo que pensaba la persona que amaba.

"Un poco. Es solo que desde que estuve en esa isla todo lo que he hecho ha sido luchar. Incluso cuando regrese a Starling aunque sabía que estaba haciendo el bien, una parte de mí creía que solo lo hacía para seguir luchando solo. Así que estar aquí contigo es más difícil de lo que creí" Explico Oliver mirando a los ojos a Felicity y esta procedió a tomar la mano de Oliver sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

"Escucha bien. Tú nunca dejaras de luchar. Incluso ahora estas luchando pero no directamente. Posiblemente ahora el equipo Thea, Laurel y Diggle están peleando contra los criminales pero tu estas allí con ellos porque tú fuiste la persona que los inspiro en convertirse en héroes y por eso tu estas peleando con ellos en espíritu" Decía Felicity mirando a Oliver a los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo quieres decir?" Pregunto Oliver.

"Digo que no importa si estas ya como Arrow o aquí con una sexy chica rubia. Tu espíritu siempre peleara pero tú nunca lucharas solo. Thea, Laurel, Dig e incluso Ray están luchando por ti y tu estas dentro de su espíritu luchando a su lado. Así que recuerda que tu nunca lucharas solo" Dijo Felicity y esas palabras provocaron que Oliver le diera un profundo beso a Felicity por salvarlo una vez más.

 **En la actualidad…**

"Tú nunca lucharas solo…" Susurro Oliver recordando las palabras de su amada Felicity pero al volver escuchar esas palabras al fin a Oliver tenia la manera de luchar contra Savage.

Oliver siguió sujetando la capucha en sus manos y camino por la guarida apartando los escombros de aparatos que no funcionaban. Oliver siguió buscando y buscando hasta encontrar las cosas que quería. Lo que encontró era su chaqueta verde de Arrow, su arco, una gran cantidad de flechas y sin mencionar un celular de color rojo y unos objetos que servían para hacer nubes de humo.

Lo primero que Oliver tomo en sus mano fue el celular de color rojo y con solo tocar un botón el celular empezó a llamar al único numero que tenia.

Oliver coloco el teléfono en su oído y se escucho como alguien lo contesto "Thea y los demás están problemas. Necesitare tu ayuda"

 **En la Fabrica…**

Mientras que Oliver se preparaba para ir a rescatar a sus amigos y Vandal Savage hablaba con sus prisioneros había una persona que todavía no hablaba con Savage. Esa persona era Felicity que se encontraba en un lugar muy diferente que los demás.

Felicity se encontraba desmayada sobre un sofá de una habitación de la fábrica muy diferente a las otras. Esta habitación era muy limpia y bien iluminada pero lo único que había en esa habitación era el sofá donde estaba acostada Felicity y dos muebles más. Felicity poco a poco empezó a recuperar la conciencia y paso de estar acostada a estar sentada en el sofá.

"¿Oliver? ¿Dig?... ¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntaba Felicity acomodando sus lentes para ver mejor el lugar donde se encontraba pero observo como la puerta de esa habitación se abrió y como entro una persona que ella no conocía.

"Al fin has despertado, me alegro" Dijo ese hombre mayor con ropa de científico al ver a Felicity.

"¿Tu quieres eres? ¿Dónde me encuentro?" Preguntaba Felicity al hombre que se encontraba en frente de ella.

"No te preocupes. Estas en un lugar seguro y no voy a lastimarte. Mi nombre es Jack… ¿No logras recordarme?" Pregunto el hombre a Felicity mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

"Si…tu eres el tipo que estaba hablando a través de mi computadora…tu interviniste nuestras comunicaciones y hiciste explotar mi equipo…tu trabajas para Vandal Savage" Dijo Felicity levantándose del sofá y alejándose lentamente de ese hombre.

"Si, trabajo para él y si soy el hombre que hackeo tu equipo…pero no me refería a eso cuando pregunte si me recordabas…Feli" Dijo el hombre llamado Jack pero tras decir ese nombre Felicity se quedo completamente quieto por unos segundos y se le quedo viendo a ese hombre.

"¿Feli?...no puede ser…solo una persona me llamaba de esa manera…" Comento Felicity mientras se le quedo viendo a Jack. Lentamente antiguos recuerdos empezaron a llegar a la cabeza de Felicity. Esos recuerdos eran del hombre que le enseño todo sobre computadoras a Felicity "No puede ser…tú…tú…"

"¡Así es Felicity! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy tu padre!" Dijo Jack con una sonrisa y lagrimas en sus ojos al revelar su identidad a su hija que no había visto en años.

"¿Papa?...no puede ser…" Dijo Felicity con ojos llenos de lágrimas. Jack se acerco a su hija lentamente y ambos se dieron un amoroso abrazo entre padre e hija. Felicity después de recibir esa noticia tuvo que sentarse nuevamente en el sofá y su padre también se sentó al lado de ella.

"Mi pequeña Feli…no sabes por cuanto tuve deseos de volver a verte. Te has hecho tan hermosa como tu madre" Dijo Jack al ver a su querida después de tantos años.

"Papa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste a mama y a mí?" Dijo Felicity siendo su primera pregunta a su padre el cual quito su sonrisa tras escuchar eso.

"Yo en ese tiempo me gustaba investigar demasiado…quería saber tantas cosas…así que termine pidiendo dinero que no podía pagar a personas muy peligrosas. Tuve que abandonarlas a tu madre y a ti sin despedirme porque no quería que estuviera en peligro. ¡Pero ya soy libre! ¡Podemos ir a buscar a tu madre y nuevamente seremos una familia!" Dijo Jack tomando las manos de su hija pero esta soltó las manos de su padre lentamente confundiéndolo.

"Papa…tu trabajas para Vandal Savage…tu lo ayudaste a capturar a mis amigos" Dijo Felicity viendo a su padre con ojos triste.

"Si, yo trabajo y también lo ayude a capturar a esos malvados vigilantes. ¡Pero gracias a él podemos volver a ser felices!" Fue lo que contesto Jack a su hija.

"¿Ser felices? ¡¿De verdad crees que puedo ser feliz sabiendo que entregaste a mis amigos a un hombre malvado solo para verme?!" Exclamo Felicity con un tono furioso.

"¿Amigos? ¡Esos tipos no son tus amigos, son solo criminales que te pusieron en peligro en varias ocasiones! ¡¿De verdad crees que ellos estarían contigo si no fueras hábil con las computadoras?! ¡Solo eres una herramienta para ellos!" Respondio Jack muy alterado.

"¡Te equivocas, todos ellos son personas importantes para mí! ¡Aquí la única herramienta eres tú! ¡Tú dices que mis amigos son criminales, pero aquí el único criminal es Vandal Savage y tu estas trabajando para él! ¡Ese hombre ha sido un asesino desde hace más 50.000 años! ¡¿Por qué trabajas para un hombre como él?!" Pregunto la chica con lente con ira al ver a su padre.

"Vandal Savage…es un monstruo entre humanos. De ese hombre no se puede escapar…pero él me prometió que si lo ayudaba no le haría daño a tu madre o a tu y dijo que cuando todo esto terminara podría vivir de nuevo muy feliz con ustedes…mientras no intervengamos en su conquista mundial o nos opongamos a sus ordenes…estaremos bien" Dijo Jack con una gran muestra de temor en sus ojos la cual Felicity noto algo triste al ver a su padre.

"¿Estaremos bien?...Lo que tú quieres es que nosotros vivamos felices mientras otras personas sufren siendo gobernados por Savage. Si hacemos eso nunca estaremos bien, papa. Pero nosotros…Arrow puede detener a Savage…yo lo sé" Dijo Felicity creyendo en el arquero que siempre la salvaba.

Jack se levanto del sofá mirando a su hija desde arriba antes de hablar "¿Arrow? ¿Te refieres a Oliver Queen? ¡Vandal Savage es inmortal! ¡tiene una versión mejorada del Mirakuru en su sangre! ¡Y tiene un ejército a su disposición! ¡¿Cómo crees que un hombre con capucha y flechas puede derrotar a un monstruo como Savage?!"

"¡Yo lo creo! ¡Oliver Queen es la persona que amo y el ha derrotado cada amenaza que se le ha puesto en frente! ¡Y sé que hará lo mismo en esta situación! ¡Él es la persona en la que creemos! ¡Es un héroe…El es Arrow!" Declaro Felicity creyendo en la persona que amaba al igual que todos sus amigos.

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

A las afueras de la fábrica donde se encontraban los miembros del equipo Arrow y Flash había solo una persona a los bordes de la azotea de la fábrica. Esa persona era Vandal Savage que se quedaba observando los alrededores de la fábrica.

Al fin principio parecía que no estaba observando nada pero de repente Savage mostro una sonrisa aunque no había nada ahí. Pero poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar el sonido de unos pasos. Eso pasos provenían de un hombre que salió de las sombras en frente de la fábrica.

Era un hombre alto y musculoso vestido con chaqueta y pantalones de cuero color verde y sin mencionar la capucha y mascara que cubrían su rostro. Sus armas eran una aljaba de color verde lleno de varias flechas y sin mencionar el arco del mismo color. Savage sabía exactamente quién era.

"¡Al fin ha llegado, Sr. Queen! ¡Ahora dígame! ¡¿Cuál es su respuesta?!" Grito Savage desde la azotea.

"¡He venido aquí a salvar a mis amigos y a detenerte Vandal Savage! ¡Porque tu les fallado a este mundo!" Contesto Arrow provocando que Savage quitara su sonrisa.

"Es una pena, Oliver" Savage se dirigió hacia el interior de la fabrica mientras activaba su comunicador "¡Todos los soldados preparados para el combate! ¡Quiero que maten a Oliver Queen!"

Tras decir esas órdenes todos los soldados y súper villanos al servicio de Savage se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal preparados para eliminar al arquero escarlata.

"Solo esperen un poco más, chicos. ¡Voy por ustedes!" Dijo Oliver escuchando los pasos de los soldados que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Con esta firme determinación Arrow estaba listo para iniciar la batalla final.

 **Continuara…**

 **A todas las personas que leen mi fanfic me disculpo por tardar casi tres semanas para subir este episodios, es que se me fue el internet xd como sea espero que disfruten este capítulo 11 y les apreciaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber su opinión y les prometo que el próximo estará lleno de acción**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	12. Chapter 12

"¡Al fin ha llegado, Sr. Queen! ¡Ahora dígame! ¡¿Cuál es su respuesta?!" Grito Savage desde la azotea.

"¡He venido aquí a salvar a mis amigos y a detenerte Vandal Savage! ¡Porque tu les fallado a este mundo!" Contesto Arrow provocando que Savage quitara su sonrisa.

"Es una pena, Oliver" Savage se dirigió hacia el interior de la fabrica mientras activaba su comunicador "¡Todos los soldados preparados para el combate! ¡Quiero que maten a Oliver Queen!"

Todas las personas incluyendo a los miembros del equipo Arrow y Flash lograron escuchar esas órdenes de Savage desde los altavoces de la fábrica. Mientras que los compañeros de Oliver se alegraron. Los soldados y aliados de Savage solo tenían como objetivo cumplir las órdenes de Savage. Matar a Arrow.

"Solo esperen un poco más, chicos. ¡Voy por ustedes!" Dijo Oliver escuchando los pasos de los soldados que se dirigían hacia la puerta. Con esta firme determinación Arrow estaba listo para iniciar la batalla final.

Oliver tomo una flecha y con rapidez la coloco en su arco apuntando a la gran puerta de hierro de la fábrica. La puerta se abrió lentamente pero en unos instantes estaban saliendo una gran cantidad de los soldados armados de Savage. Los hombres de Savage apuntaron sus armas contra el encapuchado con arco y a primera vista parecía que la batalla estaba de un solo lado pero esos hombres no conocían a Oliver Queen.

Antes de que los soldados pudieran disparar sus armas contra Arrow este disparo la flecha por encima de los soldados. Esta flecha causo una enorme explosión que derrumbo la enorme puerta de hierro y mas objetos sobre los hombres de Savage aplastándolos en un instante pero al mismo tiempo bloqueo la entrada pero eso a Oliver no lo preocupo. Oliver a continuación tomo otra flecha hacia la azotea de la fábrica.

La flecha conectada a un cable elevo a Oliver por los aires llevándolo hacia la parte superior de la fábrica. Al llegar a la azotea Oliver continúo su camino hacia el interior de la fábrica.

 **En el interior de la fabrica…**

Todas las personas dentro de la fábrica lograron escuchar la explosión y sentir el temblor provocado por la flecha de Oliver. Eran muy pocas las personas dentro de la fabrica que sabían en realidad lo que había provocado esa explosión.

En el cuarto donde se encontraban prisioneros Dig, Thea, Laurel, Ray, Caitlin y Cisco también habían logrado escuchar esa explosión y sabían que eso se debía a Oliver. Pero sorprendentemente la persona que lucía más complacida era Tommy que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Creo que todos nosotros sabemos quién provoco ese sonido así que aquí me despido. Pero no se preocupen les prometo que les voy traer la cabeza de Oliver en bandeja de plata" Dijo Tommy dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

"No lo hagas, Tommy y tu también Connor. Todo lo que están haciendo es porque Vandal Savage los está controlando ¡¿No se dan cuenta?!" Dijo Laurel provocando que Tommy y Connor fijaran sus miradas en ella.

Tommy se acerco a Laurel antes de hablar "¿Cómo es que tú no te das cuenta, Laurel? ¡Nosotros no somos los hombres que tú crees! ¡Connor solo era un simple clon que los engaño todo el tiempo no quiere vengarse de nadie y el no ha perdido a nadie! ¡Y yo después de experimentar la muerte descubrí quien soy en realidad! ¡Descubrí quien es en realidad Tommy Merlyn!"

"¿Un hombre que quiere matar a su mejor amigo y lastimar a las personas que ama? ¿Te siente orgulloso de ser esa clase de persona?" Comento Dig provocando que Tommy se le quedara mirando con una arrepentida mirada. Pero Tommy no respondió y se dio la vuelta y simplemente salió de la habitación.

"¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Sientes algún orgullo por ser solo una herramienta de Savage?" Pregunto Laurel a Connor que se le quedaba viendo con una mirada triste. Pero antes de que Connor pudiera contestar su comunicador empezó a sonar.

"¿Qué es lo desea…Señor Savage?" Dijo Connor a través de su comunicador.

"Traslade a los prisioneros al segundo , Sr. Hawke. Les mandaremos más hombres para que lo ayuden" Ordeno Savage a través del comunicador.

"Como ordene" Dijo Connor para después cortar la comunicación pero las palabras que le había dicho Laurel ahora se habían quedado dentro de la mente de Connor.

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

Arrow había entrado en el interior de la fábrica desde la azotea y sin perder tiempo empezó a revisar cada habitación que se encontraba mientras bajaba piso por piso pero sin ningún resultado exitoso. La fábrica tenía 5 pisos y Oliver estaba a punto de bajar al cuarto piso pero al abrir la puerta hacia el cuarto piso se encontró con uno de los soldados de Savage.

Este soldado en armadura negra intento apuntar su arma contra Oliver pero este con rapidez tomo el brazo del hombre para después golpearlo en la cara con su arco seguido de un rodillazo en la zona del abdomen para después darle otro golpe en la cara y al final una fuerte patada que lo lanzo al suelo inconsciente. Oliver avanzo al cuarto piso dejando al soldado en el suelo pero al bajar pudo observar que ese hombre no estaba solo.

Una gran cantidad de soldados se dirigía hacia Arrow apuntando sus armas contra él. Pero Oliver no se quedo quieto y con rapidez disparo una serie de flechas hacia los soldados que tenían armas. Con facilidad los derroto clavando las flechas en zonas no letales de su cuerpo para después derribar a los que quedaban con una flecha explosiva. Oliver iba a seguir su camino pero de repente fue empujado por la espalda por una gran ráfaga de viento que lo lanzo al suelo. Arrow giro su mirada para ver al primer metahumano que tenía que enfrentarse. Era Clyde Mardon alias Mago del Clima.

"¿Así que tu eres la famosa copia de Robin Hood de Starling? No te ofendas amigo pero unas simples flechas no te servirán contra Dios" Dijo Clyde de usar sus poderes en contra de Oliver pero este estando en el suelo disparo una flecha hacia él.

Mardon detuvo la flecha plena con sus poderes y mostro una sonrisa para después empezar a contraatacar pero antes de que Clyde atacara a Oliver, la flecha que había detenido exploto en una fuerte y brillante luz que segó al Mago del Clima. Aunque solo fue por unos instantes en que Clyde mantuvo los ojos cerrados ese instante fue más que suficiente para Oliver que lanzo dos flechas a cada una de las piernas de Mardon derribándolo al instante.

A pesar de estar herido Clyde intento usar sus poderes pero al levantar la mirada ya veía a Arrow a unos centímetros de él apuntándole una flecha justo a la cabeza lo cual provoco que Clyde no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento estúpido.

"¿Dónde están los prisioneros de Savage? ¡¿Dónde?!" Amenazo Oliver a Mardon.

"Vete al infierno" Respondió Clyde con su clásico tono grosero pero esa respuesta no le gusto nada a Oliver. Pero en vez de clavarle la flecha Oliver noqueo a Mardon con una fuerte patada en la cabeza y después simplemente siguió su camino ya que temía donde estaban sus amigos y que estaría haciendo Savage.

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

En el nivel inferior donde estaban cautivos Flash y Firestorm siendo vigilados por Capitán Frio y Heatwave también habían logrado escuchar tanto las ordenes de Savage como el temblor producido por la explosión.

"Parece que las cosas están poniéndose divertidas haya fuera" Comento Mick tras escuchar los sonidos de batalla.

"Así parece…creo que iré echar un vistazo" Dijo Snart dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

"¿Estas seguro? Ese idiota de Savage nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí por si ese tal Arrow viene a rescatar a sus compañeros" Dijo Mick.

"No te preocupes, Mick. Estoy seguro que ese Arrow se quedara congelado en el piso cuando me vea" Respondió Snart mientras subía las escaleras hacia el piso superior.

 **Al mismo tiempo…**

Otras personas que habían notado las órdenes de Savage y el temblor eran Felicity y Jack Smoak que seguían en la habitación de piso desconocido.

"Hablando del rey de roma parece que Oliver Queen vino directamente al lugar de su muerte" Comento Jack al sentir el temblor.

"El no vino a morir vino a rescatarnos ¡Debemos ir con él!" Dijo Felicity al notar el temblor.

"¡No, Felicity, no tenemos que acercarnos a ese hombre!...Pero deberíamos aprovechar el caos para escapar" Dijo Jack sorprendiendo aun mas a su hija.

"¿No solo quieres abandonarlo si no que también quieres usarlo como carnada para que nosotros vivamos? ¿De verdad quieres vivir feliz a costa de tu humanidad?" Preguntaba Felicity que no reconocía a su padre.

"¡Claro que no quiero...! Me duele en lo más profundo de mi alma sacrificar la vida de las personas pero ese dolor no se compara al dolor que tuve que soportar con no tener a mi querida hija en mi vida…. ¿Acaso tú no quieres volver a vivir feliz como una familia?" Dijo Jack con unos tristes ojos mirando a su hija.

Felicity tomo las manos de su padre antes de hablar "Claro que quiero pero nosotros…yo ya no vivo en el pasado. Tenemos que vivir el presente e ir hacia el futuro y tanto mi presente como mi futuro son mis amigos y no puedo abandonarlos"

"Pero yo no puedo abandonarte a ti…¡Tú me hija! ¡Y si peleamos contra Savage vamos a morir!" Contesto Jack.

"¡Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos! ¡Pero tienes que tener fe…tienes que tener fe en mi…y tienes que tener fe en Arrow!" Dijo Felicity mientras miraba a su padre.

Jack podía ver los ojos de Felicity y se sentía muy orgulloso de la mujer en que se había convertido su hija. Podía ver en sus ojos el gran aprecio que tenia por sus amigos y su la persona que amaba y por esa misma razón Jack prefería morir feliz con su feliz hija que vivir arrepentidos y con miedo el resto de sus vidas.

Jack sujeto con fuerza las manos de su hija "Esta bien. Voy a tener fe...en ti. Pero debes entender algo Savage es un monstruo no solo de cuerpo sino también de alma…pero creo que tengo algo que puede ayudarnos"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto Felicity.

"Yo fui el que logro crear el suero mejorado del Mirakuru y se lo dio a Savage pero solo por si acaso logre crear un antídoto que tal vez funcione para debilitar a Savage" Informo Jack sorprendiendo a Felicity.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Si tenias eso porque no lo dijiste antes?" Dijo Felicity sorprendida al escuchar lo que dijo su padre.

"No he tenido la oportunidad de probarlo y no si funcionara en Savage ya que debido a su inmortalidad su cuerpo es distinto a los de los humanos normales…pero creo que tenemos una posibilidad" Dijo Jack logrando que Felicity mostrara una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto Felicity.

"Está oculto en el laboratorio del primer piso. Tenemos que apresurarnos esperemos que tu amigo de capucha verde pueda resistir hasta que lleguemos" Dijo Jack tomando la mano de su hija y a punto de dirigirse hacia la puerta pero se cruzo con un algo que no esperaba.

"Creo que hay pequeño problema en eso, Dr. Smoak" Dijo el hombre de mascara negra y amarilla que apareció en frente de Jack y Felicity.

"¡Slade!" Dijo Felicity sorprendida y asustada y con rapidez Jack y ella intentaron escapar por otra parte pero no había ninguna otra salida y Slade se acerco a ambos y los tomo del cuello levantándolos del suelo.

"¡¿En qué parte está oculto ese antídoto?!" Amenazo Slade mientras estrangulaba con fuerza a ambos Smoak.

"Si le haces daño a mi hija nunca obtendrás lo que quieres…¡Suéltala y déjala ir!" Dijo Jack mientras apenas podía hablar pero seguía defendiendo a su hija.

"Me temo que eso no podrá ser posible, Dr. Smoak. Su amada hija es una persona muy importante para alguien que yo desprecio y por esa razón tiene que morir" Respondió Slade a la petición de Jack y estaba a punto de partir el cuello de Felicity. Pero Slade se detuvo al momento en que la ilusión de Shado apareció en frente de el.

"No lo hagas. No aquí. Espera hasta que estemos en frente de Oliver y después mátala. Así su dolor será mucho mayor. Por el momento que nos guíen a donde está el antídoto" Dijo Shado observando a Slade. Este no dudo en un solo momento en obedecer las órdenes de su amada.

Slade decidió soltar a Felicity y Jack dejando a ambos caer al suelo. Ambos estaban tosiendo mientras tomaban aire pero no tuvieron tiempo de relajarse ya que Slade saco su espada y la coloco demasiado cerca del cuelo de Felicity.

"¡Alto! ¡Por favor, no le hagas daño!" Suplicaba Jack al ver a su hija en peligro.

"Yo antes tenía un hijo, Dr. Smoak y por esa razón se lo que está sintiendo al ver a su hija en peligro y por esa misma razón hara que lo yo le diga. ¡Llévame a donde está el antídoto! ¡Ahora!" Exclamo Deathstroke dejando a Jack claramente con una opción para salvar a su amada Felicity.

 **En otro lugar…**

El cuarto piso donde se encontraba Arrow era más grande de lo que él había pensado y por esa razón tardo en revisar todas las habitaciones y sin mencionar la cantidad de soldados con la que se había enfrentado intentando ahorrar la mayor cantidad de flechas posibles. Cuando por fin Oliver se dirigía hacia el tercer piso se encontró con un hombre que le daría problemas para pasar. Para ser precisos un hombre con abrigo azul.

"Así que tu eres Arrow. Siempre es un placer conocer a un amigo de Barry. ¿Pero donde están mis modales? Soy Leonard Snart" Dijo Frio al estar en frente del encapuchado de Starling City.

"Yo ya sé quién eres y no me importa. ¡Ahora si no quieres tener una flecha clavada en pecho me dirás donde tiene Savage prisionero a mis compañeros!" Amenazo Oliver apuntando una flecha hacia Snart y este encendió su arma.

"¿En serio? Si no lo has notado tengo un arma congelante y me enfrentado y ganado a un hombre que se mueve más rápido que una bala ¿De verdad crees que le tengo miedo a una flecha?" Comento Snart para después apretar el gatillo de su pistola y disparar el rayo congelante en contra de Oliver.

Sorprendentemente Oliver logro esquivar la llama blanca proveniente del arma del Capitán Frio y a continuación disparo la flecha hacia su enemigo. La flecha en vez de clavarse en Snart se clavo en unas tuberías de gas encima de el. El gas golpeo la cara de Leonard nublando su vista y Arrow aprovecho ese momento para disparar otra flecha a los pies de Snart. Esa flecha libero unos cables que enredaron ambas piernas de Leonard obligándolo a caer al suelo y soltar su arma.

Mientras estaba en el suelo Leonard intento extender su mano para volver a tomar su pistola pero su mano fue aplastada por la bota del arquero verde que estaba apuntando una flecha hacia su cabeza.

"Debo admitirlo. Eso no me lo esperaba" Fue lo que dijo Snart provocando que Arrow aplastara su mano con más fuerza haciendo a Snart sentir un gran dolor.

"¡Sera mejor que me digas donde están mis compañeros si no quieres rompa tu mano y tener una flecha clavada en la otra!" Amenazo Oliver seriamente.

"Tortura…eso tampoco me lo esperaba. Sin duda eres muy diferente a Flash" Dijo Snart pero ese comentario provoco que Oliver dispara la flecha hacia la mano de Leonard provocándole un fuerte dolor.

"¡Última oportunidad! ¡Responde!" Exclamo Oliver tomando otra flecha y esta vez apuntando hacia la cabeza de un adolorido Leonard Snart.

"No te preocupes…De todas formas tenía planeado responder…el corredor y flamitas están en un piso oculto debajo de la fabrica siendo custodiados por mi socio y el no tiene mi frio temperamento para que sepas. También escuche a Savage decir que transfieran unos prisioneros al segundo piso…si te ayuda en el tercer piso hay un ascensor que te puede llevar al nivel inferior y de ahí puedes subir las espaleras hacia el segundo piso…" Dijo Snart logrando que dejara de pisar su mano.

"A parte del hecho que pude dejarte sin manos ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" Pregunto Arrow a Snart.

"Digamos que tuve la oportunidad de librarme de Flash y sus amigos y la aproveche pero tampoco estoy tan loco para morir por el plan de otro" Respondió Snart a punto de sacar la flecha enterrada en su mano pero Oliver le dio una fuerte patada en su cara dejándolo inconsciente debido a que no le gusto su respuesta.

Oliver siguió las instrucciones del Capitán Frio y se dirigió hacia el tercer piso para tomar el ascensor. Al entrar al tercer piso Oliver se dio cuenta que este no era tan grande como los otro. Más bien Oliver estaba sobre un puente colgante de hierro que estaba sobre una gran cantidad de maquinaria pesada y peligrosa. Incluso se observaba que había químicos muy peligrosos pero Oliver no tuvo tiempo para observar el paisaje.

Oliver empezó a caminar deprisa sobre el puente colgante pero se sorprendió que hubiera una persona que le estaba bloqueando el paso. En una base enemiga eso era normal pero lo malo era que esa persona era Tommy Merlyn que también era conocido como Hassan al Ghul o el Arquero Oscuro.

"Ha pasado algo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Oliver" Dijo Tommy al ver a su amigo.

"Tommy…por favor. Tú no eres así. Lo que estás haciendo es por el Mirakuru y Savage que han lavado tu cerebro" Dijo Oliver intento hacer entrar en razón a su amigo nuevamente.

"No te molestes, Oliver. Laurel ya intento lo mismo que tu y por esa razón te responderé lo mismo que le respondí a ella. Tal vez este fue hombre que fui en realidad todo el tiempo" Respondió Tommy.

"Eso no es verdad. El verdadero Tommy no apuntaría su arco contra mí y me ayudara a derrotar a Savage y salvar a Laurel y los demás." Dijo Oliver pero Tommy solamente empezó a tomar una de sus flechas colocándola en su arco.

"Eso es raro. Porque el verdadero Oliver hace tiempo me hubiera clavado una flecha en pecho para detenerme. Pero supongo que todo el mundo cambia ¿No, Oliver?" Dijo Tommy apuntando su flecha contra Oliver y este no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo mismo.

"¡No lo hagas, Tommy! ¡Bajemos los arcos y salvemos a nuestros amigos! ¡Baja ese arco!" Gritaba Oliver hacia Tommy pero este no hizo caso. Ambos se vieron obligados a soltar sus flechas y estas al volar por los aires chocaron una contra la otra y así ambos arqueros empezaron a correr por el puente con dirección uno contra el otro. Tommy se deslizo por el suelo mientras que Oliver se apoyo de los barandales del puente para saltar más alto.

Oliver salto por encima de Tommy que se había deslizado debajo de el. Ahora ambos arqueros estaban de lados opuestos. Oliver se dio la vuelta con rapidez y disparo una flecha hacia Tommy pero este saco su espada y sin darse la vuelta bloqueo la flecha. El joven Merlyn se puso de pie y con rapidez desato un feroz ataque con su espada hacia Arrow. Tommy atacaba frenéticamente a Oliver y este solo esquivaba o bloqueaba los ataques con su arco.

Durante los ataques de Tommy con su espada, Oliver logro tener una oportunidad de dar una serie de puñetazos al abdomen de Tommy pero gracias al Mirakuru este no sintió nada. Tommy tomo a Oliver de su chaqueta y lo azoto contra el puente de hierro y justo cuando iba a enterrar su espada en el pecho de su amigo, Oliver logro clavar un pequeño dardo en el cuello de Tommy sorprendiéndolo.

Tommy empezó a sentirse raro y lentamente retrocedió alejándose de Oliver. El cuerpo de Tommy empezó a sentirse confundido y tembloroso provocando que este soltara su espada. Tommy saco el dardo de su cuello para observarlo mejor y noto que era una clase de inyección.

"¿Qué demonios me has hecho?" Pregunto Tommy al observar la inyección.

"Eso es lo usamos contra los hombres de Slade cuando invadieron la ciudad. Es la cura del Mirakuru. Ya no podrás usar mas tu súper fuerza" Respondió Oliver enfureciendo a Tommy.

Tommy aplasto la inyección que tenía en sus manos y la lanzo al suelo con ira antes de hablar "¡Hijo de perra! ¡¿De verdad crees que esto me detendrá?!"

"No lo hagas, Tommy. No tenemos que hacer esto" Dijo Oliver observando a un enfurecido Tommy.

"¡Ya deja de esa estupidez!" Grito Tommy corriendo hacia Oliver y sin dudarlo empezó una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo entre ambos arqueros pero debido a que Tommy ya no tenía sus poderes y seguía confundido por la cura por lo que le costaba pelear contra el hombre que se convertiría en el líder de la Liga de Asesinos. Durante los frenéticos golpes que lanzaba Tommy, Oliver logro sujetar ambos brazos del joven Merlyn sujetándolo con mucha fuerza.

"¡Ya detente, Tommy! ¡Tú no eres así, debes entender!...Todavía no es muy tarde…podemos derrotar a Savage y salvar a nuestros amigos…como un equipo…como amigos" Dijo Oliver mientras miraba a Tommy a los ojos.

Solo por un momento Tommy se le quedo mirando a los sinceros ojos de su viejo amigo y por ese momento Tommy dudo y se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo pero ese momento no duro. El joven Merlyn se libero de los brazos de Oliver dándole una fuerte patada en el abdomen y con rapidez Tommy retrocedió tomo su arco y apunto una flecha hacia Oliver.

"¿Salvarlos? ¡¿Cómo me salvaste a mí de ese edificio?!" Dijo Tommy furioso y disparo la flecha hacia Oliver pero este la logro esquivar pero solo por ese instante Oliver no pudo ver qué clase de flecha era la que lanzo Tommy. Era una flecha explosiva que término chocando contra uno de los cables que sostenía el puente colgante. La flecha causo una fuerte explosiva que solo destruyo los cables que sostenían el puente si no que también termino cortando el puente a la mitad.

De repente había dos mitades un puente metálico colgante a gran altura sobre químicos muy peligrosos. Oliver y Tommy empezaron a caer por el puente colgante que estaba inclinado hacia un extraño químico de color rojo y que parecía muy acido. Ambos arqueros empezaron a caer. Oliver con rapidez se sujeto de los barandales que quedaban en el puente pero Tommy no tuvo la misma suerte.

Tommy empezó a caer del puente como si estuviera cayendo por un tobogán y debido a lo confundido que estaba no podía sostenerse bien. Tommy creía que iba a morir al caer en esos químicos pero de repente se detuvo de caer. Tommy levanto la mirada para ver como Oliver sostenía su brazo con una mano mientras se sujetaba de los barandales con el otro. Tommy estaba sorprendido de que Oliver lo salvara.

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto Tommy sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

"¡No voy a dejarte morir otra vez! ¡Ahora dame tu otra mano, rápido!" Dijo Oliver mientras sostenía a su mejor amigo.

"Pero yo…intente matarte. ¡Intente matarte a ti, a Laurel, Thea y mí a padre! ¡¿No puede ver que cambie?!" Decía Tommy arrepentido de sus acciones.

"¡Tu no cambiaste, Tommy, fue Savage! ¡El revivió tu cuerpo pero no tu alma! ¡Pero puedes recuperarla si haces lo que haría el verdadero Tommy Merlyn…Rescatar a las personas que ama y detener a Vandal Savage de una vez por todas! ¡Ahora dame la mano!" Dijo Oliver seriamente mientras seguía sosteniéndose con fuerza del barandal del puente.

Tommy se le quedaba viendo a Oliver y lentamente empezó a subir su otra mano para sujetarse mejor de Oliver y empezar a subir. Pero de repente en vez de sujetar el brazo de Oliver, Tommy empezó a usar su mano libre para obligar a Oliver que lo soltara.

"¡No!... ¡¿Tommy que haces?!" Dijo el joven Queen al observar lo que hacia el joven Merlyn y sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para impedirlo.

"Lo siento, Oliver. Yo sé que tu detendrás a Savage pero yo… he cometido tantos pecados…no puede perdonármelo…además hace tiempo que Tommy Merlyn murió" Dijo Tommy para después soltar la mano de Oliver y empezar a caer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡No!" Grito Oliver que no podía aceptar lo que había hecho Tommy pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. El encapuchado de Starling no pudo evitar ver como Tommy Merlyn cayó dentro de los peligrosos y letales químicos dejándolo sin palabras que decir, solamente un gran sentimiento de tristeza y arrepentimiento de no haber podido volver a salvar a su amigo.

Pero debido a que Tommy se lanzo a los químicos con las flechas explosivas en su equipo los letales químicos causaron una gran explosión que hizo temblar a todo el tercer piso. Arrow no tuvo más opción que escalar por los barandales del destruido puente colgante y al llegar al ascensor que lo llevaría al piso inferior Oliver se quedo congelado en silencio solo por unos momentos como respeto de su nuevamente fallecido amigo. Arrow sabía que no podía permitir que sus demás amigos murieran y tomo el ascensor y seguía listo para seguir luchando.

 **Momentos después…**

Sorprendentemente Mick seguía custodiando a Barry, Ronnie y Martin que seguían encerrados en sus respectivas celdas. Mick se entretenía tranquilamente observando la llama proveniente de un encendedor como si fuera alguna clase de diosa o algo parecido.

"Eres realmente hermosa" Decía Heatwave observando la llama del encendedor pero de repente Mick escucho un sonido proveniente de las escaleras y pudo observar una sombra que estaba bajando. Mick guardo su preciado encendedor, se puso sus gafas y coloco su dedo en el gatillo de pistola listo para disparar con dirección hacia las escaleras.

Al primer instante en que ese misterioso hombre mostro su cuerpo ante Mick este disparo una gran cantidad de fuego de su lanzallamas portátil. Ese hombre no pudo esquivar la ola de fuego que golpeo su cuerpo y cayó al suelo incendiado mientras el responsable de ese ataque solo desataba una risa muy excitada.

Pero mientras el hombre se quemaba en el suelo Mick observo mejor. Al principio creía que Arrow pero observo mejor para ver que era uno de los soldados de Savage pero ha Mick no pareció importarle mucho.

"Lo siento, amigo. Pero el lado positivo es que no necesitas mas bronceados" Bromeo Mick que no parecía nada arrepentido pero después pudo escuchar como el hombre quemado en el suelo intento decir algo "¿Qué te pasa, amigo? ¿Quieres darme las gracias por mejorar tu apariencia?"

"T-T-Trampa…" Dijo el hombre quemado en el suelo antes de perder la conciencia pero esas palabras solamente confundieron a Mick.

"¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?" Dijo Mick confundido hasta que de repente una flecha sale de la nada y golpea a Nick en sus manos obligándolo a soltar su arma de fuego. Heatwave levanto la mirada para ver en las escaleras al arquero esmeralda.

"Lo que él dijo fue "Trampa" Dijo Arrow en frente de Mick y este intento dirigirse hacia él para darle un fuerte puñetazo pero Oliver lanzo una serie de flecha eléctricas que se clavaron en Mick dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. A continuación Arrow avanzo por ese sucio y mojado pasillo abriendo las puertas donde se encontraban sus primeros compañeros.

Al primer lugar donde entro fue la habitación donde se encontraban encerrados y casi muertos del frio Ronnie Raymond y el Profesor Martin Stein. Oliver no perdió tiempo y lanzo una flecha hacia las esposas de cada uno logrando que ambas partes de Firestorm se percataran de su presencia.

"Ronnie, Profesor Stein no se preocupen los voy a sacar aquí" Dijo Oliver primero ayudando a caminar al Profesor Stein que tenia frio como para moverse.

"Sr…Quenn…sé que no es el momento para preguntar pero… ¿No tendrá alguna flecha de chocolate caliente dentro de aljaba o sí?" Dijo Stein sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Oliver mientras lo sacaba de esa fría habitación y lo sentaba con cuidado en el pasillo.

"Por desgracia no pero le prometo comprarle un café después de todo esto" Respondió Oliver para después ir a ayudar a Ronnie a salir de esa habitación.

"¿Dónde está Caitlin?" Pregunto Ronnie sobre su esposa.

"Es posible que este en el segundo piso junto con los demás. Yo iré a rescatarlos y vayan a apoyarme cuando estén totalmente recuperados" Respondió Oliver dejando a Ronnie al lado de Stein y a continuación Oliver dio una fuerte patada a la otra puerta que estaba en ese pasillo.

Al entrar a la habitación lo único que Oliver vio fue al principal héroe de Central City esposado y cuando este vio al arquero de Starling mostro su clásica sonrisa. Oliver con rapidez disparo una flecha hacia las esposas que mantenían sujetado a Barry y estas se rompieron al instante dejando a Barry caer al suelo. Oliver se acerco a su amigo de traje rojo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" Bromeo Barry mientras Oliver lo ayudaba.

"No todos somos tan rápidos como tú. ¿Puedes usar tus poderes?" Dijo Oliver sacando a Barry de esa habitación y colocándolo junto con Stein y Ronnie.

"Las esposas que me tenían retenido absorbían la energía de mi cuerpo. Necesitare unos momentos para volver a correr" Explico Barry que intento hacer vibrar su mano pero no tuvo éxito.

"No tenemos unos momentos. Cuando puedan moverse diríjanse al segundo piso. Yo me encargare de Savage y sus hombres hasta que lleguen o al menos si no los mato antes" Dijo Oliver dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y a continuación hacia el segundo piso.

 **Momentos después…**

Oliver después de haber recorrido casi toda la fábrica y derrotado una gran cantidad de enemigos por fin iba a rescatar a sus amigos y luchar contra Savage. Pero por desgracia para Oliver mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso pudo notar que solo le quedaban al menos seis flechas pero no lo detuvo de seguir caminando.

Al llegar al segundo piso que era una amplia sala con varias ventanas Oliver observo lo único que había en esa habitación. Lo único que había en esa habitación eran los compañeros de Oliver esposados a excepción de Felicity y sin mencionar QUE también estaban el líder de la operación, Vandal Savage acompañado de Kyle Nimbus y Connor Hawke pero eso no sorprendía a Oliver.

"En placer verlo cara a cara, Sr. Queen. Debo admitir que tuve mis dudas si lograría llegar hasta aquí vivo pero una vez más ha demostrado que es el hombre que merece ser parte de mis tropas. ¿Qué tal si le doy una última oportunidad de cambiar de opinión?" Comento Savage al ver a Oliver.

"Gracias pero la respuesta sigue siendo no ¡Ahora suelta a mis amigos!" Exclamo Oliver tomando una flecha y apuntándola hacia Savage.

Savage suspiro antes de hablar "Nuevamente es una pena oír eso. Sr Nimbus ¿Nos haría los honores?"

"Sera todo un placer" Respondió el hombre apodado como Mist y de repente su cuerpo se convirtió en una gran y densa nube de gas venenoso que se dirigía hacia Oliver pero este no se sintió ni un momento asustado.

La niebla venenosa se dirigía Arrow y este disparo la flecha hacia la nube y aunque parecía que iba ser inútil de repente la flecha exploto dentro de la nube de gas y de repente el cuerpo gaseoso de Kyle Nimbus empezó a congelarse sorprendiendo a todos. Incluso Kyle se dio cuenta de eso y se dirigió hacia Oliver pero todo el cuerpo gaseoso de Nimbus termino congelado antes de que pudiera acercarse a Arrow.

Todos se sorprendieron de que Oliver hubiera podido vencer a un metahumano tan fácilmente todos menos Savage que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"De alguna forma sabía que iba a terminar así. Por eso traje esto" Savage mostro una espada muy reluciente parecida a los que usan en la Liga de Asesinos "Esta espada está hecha de un metal muy especial que ha durado más de miles de años y por esa misma razón me ha servido por mucho tiempo. Esta espada a probado una gran cantidad de sangre durante miles de años pero estoy seguro que la suya la recordare por siempre"

"¡No si yo te mato primero!" Respondió Arrow y a continuación Oliver disparo una flecha hacia Savage y este con facilidad bloqueo la flecha con su espada pero Oliver disparo una segunda flecha pero esta vez Vandal la atrapo con sus manos a unos centímetros de su pecho pero no noto que era una flecha explosiva que causo una enorme explosión que atrapo a Savage.

Con rapidez Oliver aprovecho ese momento para disparar una flecha hacia la cadena que sujetaba a Diggle pero la flecha fue detenida en pleno aire por otra flecha que provenía del arco de Connor.

"El Sr. Savage no es tu único oponente, Oliver" Dijo Connor preparando otra flecha y mientras Savage se quitaba los restos de la explosión de su rostro.

"Debo admitir que ese fue un buen movimiento pero si quiere hacerme al menos un rasguño deberás esforzarte un poco más, Oliver" Dijo Savage para después dirigirse con rapidez hacia Oliver y este también empezó a correr hacia Savage.

Savage dirigió su espada hacia la cabeza de Oliver con la intención de cortarla pero Arrow se agacha y esquiva el ataque y queda detrás de Vandal y con su arco intenta darle un golpe por la espalda a Savage pero este se da la vuelta con rapidez y vuelve a atacar con su espada y Oliver apenas logra bloquear con su arma debido a la gran fuerza que tenia Savage. Connor por otra parte disparo una flecha por la espalda de Oliver pero este se da la vuelta y toma flecha en pleno aire para después enterrarla en pecho de Savage pero la punta de la flecha se destruyo al entrar en contacto con el pecho de Savage.

Vandal contraataco dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho a Oliver que lo mando por los aires para después hacerlo girar en el suelo muy adolorido.

"¡Ollie!" Grito Thea preocupada por su hermano pero sin poder hacer nada igual que los demás que solo podían ver.

Connor disparo una flecha en contra Oliver que estaba en el suelo pero este con rapidez rodo por el suelo esquivando la flecha para después ponerse de pie y disparar una flecha en contra de Connor pero este la esquivo y volvió a disparar. Arrow se agacho esquivando la flecha y disparo su última flecha hacia la pierna de Connor y este no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla.

Oliver intento dirigirse hacia Connor para tomar sus flechas pero detenido nuevamente por Savage que empezó un ataque frenético con su espada contra Oliver y este no podía hacer nada más que esquivar. En algún momento Savage logro tomar a Oliver del cuello para después azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo. Oliver estaba adolorido pero aun así intento levantarse nuevamente pero Vandal Savage ya tenía su espada al borde del cuello de Oliver dejando a todos muy preocupados por lo que haría a continuación.

"Ha durado mucho más que otras personas que he enfrentado…Ra's al Ghul si que entreno a un buen heredero. Pero por desgracia morirá igual que todos los grandes guerreros…solo. ¿Algunas últimas palabras?" Dijo Savage preparado para acabar con la vida de Oliver.

"En realidad si las tengo. Quiero decirte que te equivocas…yo no estoy" Dijo Oliver confundiendo a todos lo que lograron escucharle. Pero de repente ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. Todas las ventanas fueron atravesadas por tres hombres y una mujer vestidos con trajes de negros y sin mencionar las mascaras, arcos, espadas y flechas del mismo color. Esas personas eran de la Liga de Asesinos y sin dudar empezaron a disparar flechas con dirección hacia Connor y Vandal Savage.

Savage no tuvo opción que empezar bloquear las continuas flechas con su espada pero no pudo seguir bloqueándolas todas y algunas se clavaron en su cuerpo pero esto no le hacía daño. Connor por otra parte esquiva y bloqueaba las continuas flechas de los miembros de la Liga que se habían presentado de repente. Oliver aprovecho el caos y se puso de pie.

Pero mientras los hombres de la Liga disparaban flechas contra sus objetivos otra ventana fue destruida excepto que por esta entro un joven vestido completamente con un traje de cuero de color rojo que tenía una capucha, una máscara, un arco y una aljaba llena de flechas del mismo color. Ese justiciero cuyo nombre era Roy Harper también conocido como Arsenal disparo una serie de seis flechas una tras otras a las cadenas que sujetaban las esposas de Diggle, Laurel, Thea, Ray, Caitlin y Cisco y estas se rompieron al instante.

Los compañeros de Oliver se sorprendieron al ver de nuevo a su antiguo compañero que había fingido su muerte pero nadie estaba más feliz que Thea al ver al hombre que amaba.

"¡Roy!" Dijo Thea feliz al ver a Roy.

"Parece que ahora eres tú la que se mete en problemas si no estoy alrededor ¿verdad?" Dijo Roy al ver a la mujer que amaba con una gran sonrisa.

Otra cosa que ocurrido de repente fue la entrada del segundo piso fue atravesada por una gran explosión de llamas que sorprendió a Savage y Connor pero aun así no dejaban de ser atacados por la Liga de Asesinos. Savage observo el gran agujero producido por unas intensas llamas que venían de Firestorm que entro volando a la habitación con sus manos en llamas y detrás de Firestorm se observo como entraba un rayo de color amarillo que giro alrededor de los recién liberados amigos de Oliver como si fuera un tornado.

Ese tornado de rayos amarillos se detuvo y se observo que resulto ser el corredor escarlata de Central City que ya estaba completamente recuperado. Al dejar de girar también se pudo observar que Flash también les había quitado las esposas a sus amigos sin mencionar que a cada uno le había dado sus respectivas armas. John tenía una pistola en sus manos, Laurel y Thea tenía sus respectivos arcos y bastones y sin mencionar el aparato sónico de Laurel y mientras que Ray ya tenía puesto su traje ATOM mientras que Barry decidió alejar a Cisco y Caitlin.

"Me encontré algunas cosas en mi camino hacia aquí y imagine que ustedes las iban a querer" Dijo Barry.

"Te lo agradezco pero hazme un favor…nunca vuelvas a vestirme ¿Ok?" Menciono Ray antes de empezar a volar en la gran habitación igual que Firestorm. Los de la Liga de Asesinos dejaron de disparar para rodear a Savage y Connor y durante ese tiempo la mujer de la Liga le lanzo una aljaba llena de flechas de color verde a Oliver y este gustosamente las aceptp sin dejar de mirar a Savage.

"Debo admitir nuevamente que estoy sorprendido, Sr. Queen. Nunca pensé que pediría la ayuda de la Liga de Asesinos para salvar a sus amigos pero estoy aun mas sorprendido que la Liga le diera su ayuda" Dijo Savage mostrando una risa en esa peligrosa situación.

"Eso tiene que ver cuando raptas a la hija del Líder de Liga" Dijo uno de los hombres enmascarados de la Liga quitándose la máscara para revelar que era Malcolm Merlyn.

"No creas ni por un segundo que te daré las gracias" Dijo Thea pero solo le saco una pequeña sonrisa a Merlyn. También se pudo observar como Nyssa al Ghul se quito su máscara revelando su identidad y Savage mostro nuevamente una sonrisa.

"Pero si es la pequeña y antigua heredera del demonio, Nyssa. Has crecido tanto desde la última vez y esta vez parece que no me tienes miedo" Comento Savage al ver el rostro de Nyssa.

"La verdadera Heredera del Demonio no le tiene miedo a nada. ¡Ahora llevare la venganza y ira que tenía mi padre contra ti y hare realidad su sueño! ¡Tu muerte!" Exclamo Nyssa siendo la primera en apuntar una flecha hacia Savage.

Tras eso los demás no se quedaron quietos. Arrow, Speedy, Arsenal, Merlyn y los otros dos soldados de la Liga apuntaron sus flechas hacia Savage. Diggle se preparo para disparar su pistola. Flash se preparo para correr mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por un relámpago amarillo. Canario Negro se preparo para usar su grito sónico. Atom y Firestorm se preparan para disparar desde el aire un combo de rayos de energía y fuego. Connor se aparto del camino de su creador ya que sabía que él no iba ser de utilidad.

"¡Esto será divertido!" Dijo Savage dando el inicio de la batalla. Todos los arqueros en la habitación dispararon un total de siete flechas que fueron disparadas hacia Savage. Este con reflejos inhumanos dio un giro logrando destruir todas las flechas con su espada pero este mismo momento Flash se dirigió hacia el corriendo ha súper velocidad pero sorprendente Savage logro tomar a Barry del cuello para después lanzarlo con fuerza en dirección hacia Firestorm.

Diggle disparo una vez contra Savage pero este con su espada logro desviar la bala con dirección hacia Laurel. La bala roso el aparato súper sónico de Laurel destruyéndolo evitando que Canario Negro gritara mientras que Savage ahora lanzo su espada con dirección hacia Atom y la espada termino rosando pero cortando una pequeña parte de la armadura de Ray evitando que dispare.

Después de todo eso Vandal Savage procedió a lanzar una bomba de humo al suelo para después observar como Vandal Savage y Connor Hawke habían desapareció dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

"Yo sé que él es de los malos… ¡Pero deben admitir que fue algo muy genial!" Comento Cisco pero los héroes simplemente ignoraron a Cisco y se reunieron.

"Sé que este no es el mejor momento pero debo decir que me alegra que estés aquí" Dijo Thea acercándose a Roy y dándole un apasionado y profundo beso en frente de todos haciéndolos sentir algunos un poco incómodos.

"No se ofenda, Sr. Harper pero le sugiero que no bese a mi hija cuando tengo un arco y flechas en mi mano" Comento Malcolm actuando como un padre protector.

"Estoy de acuerdo" Apoyo Oliver siendo eso muy raro pero después se fijo a los a alrededores "¿Dónde está Felicity? ¿Por qué no está aquí?"

"No lo sabemos. Al despertar solo estábamos nosotros pero recemos que este bien" Comento Diggle.

"Te puedo asegurar que no está bien pero al menos esta viva. Cuando vigilábamos los alrededores pudimos ver a la Srta. Smoak acompañada por Slade Wilson y un científico creo que se dirigían al primer piso" Dijo Malcolm lo cual logro enojar a Oliver al instante.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no la ayudaste y trajiste aquí?!" Exclamo Oliver furioso.

"En estos momentos lo único que me importa es la seguridad de Thea y nadie más. Yo no tengo la obligación de proteger a las personas que tu amas. ¡Solo mi importa familia!" Respondió Merlyn con el mismo tono que Oliver.

"¿Tu familia?...Ambos sabemos que si lo que dices fuera verdad hubieras salvado a Tommy y no finjas que estabas vigilando" Dijo Oliver logrando que Malcolm pusiera una cara de arrepentido pero al mismo tiempo preocupando a Laurel.

"¿Salvado a Tommy…? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Dijo Laurel sorprendida y logrando que Oliver se arrepintiera de sus palabras.

"Sin ofender, Laurel pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que resolver como la manera de matar a Savage" Interrumpió Nyssa.

"No estoy muy de acuerdo con los asesinatos pero tengo que preguntar, ¿Cómo podemos matar a un hombre inmortal? ¿O acaso tienes una flecha mágica para matar inmortales?" Pregunto Caitlin

"En realidad la tengo" Contesto Nyssa sorprendiendo a Caitlin. Nyssa procedió a sacar una flecha que estaba envuelta en una tela en su aljaba y Dijo "Este es uno de los tesoros mas preciados que tienes todos los Ra's al Ghul solo matar ese hombre"

Nyssa quito la tela de flecha lentamente revelando su forma. Parecía una flecha completamente normal excepto una parte la punta. La punta de la flecha estaba hecha de una material filoso y brillante como un cristal de color verde. Esa flecha era la única arma que podía matar a Vandal Savage.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
